A mother's love
by Ree923
Summary: From the moment Sarah left the Labyrinth, Jareth knew he needed to get her back. He didn't know what human love was, but he knew he would die without her. Karen knew it too.
1. Chapter 1

Karen Irene Williams was many things to many people. To her husband, she was the keeper of schedules, best friend from childhood and rediscovered love of his life. To Toby she was just Mommy. But to Sarah, she was the interloper who had come into her life just to remind her that her real mother didn't love her enough to stay, leaving when she was only four years old.

Karen didn't like that at all, but Sarah was too young to remember how Linda had given up custody without a battle, had run off with another man to 'find herself' in her career. She was too young to remember how she'd cried herself to sleep in Karen's arms, thankful for the loving embraces and soft words from her dad's best friend.

Eventually Aunt Karen had become just Karen as Sarah was pulled back into Linda's fabrications and promises. And when Robert had married her, Sarah had completely forgotten who had held her so many years before when she'd needed a mother's love.

And now Sarah was growing up, growing out of childhood dramas and into adult concerns. She'd met someone who would change her life forever and she was fighting it even now. Soon Robert would take Karen home and they'd play their parts again, seemingly oblivious to Sarah's new confidence and her new hesitation. Sarah would have to learn to trust them all over again while balancing her dreams with her reality. It was a lot to ask from her but Karen shrugged lightly - Sarah was no ordinary girl.

Karen looked up at the full moon and smiled as her husband's arms came around her. The evening had been pleasant enough, visiting with her friends again. The large stone walls of the High Court's palace shielded them from discovery. It would not do for Jareth to realize that there were mortals still somewhere in the Fae world. Not yet anyway, when there was so much to plan, so much to wish for now that Sarah had found her way there.

The High Queen, Karen's mother's best friend, and Jareth's long suffering mother, came into the courtyard biting her lower lip.

"She refused him this night, he will not forget it easily."

Karen laughed. "Sarah is the most stubborn girl I've ever met, Seline. She also is only fifteen. More than enough time for her to realize Jareth is meant for her. Human girls don't really rush into courtship in the same way we do."

Robert sighed, "I still don't know how you two know that - man - is right for Sarah. She's just a child. She has her whole life in front of her."

"Yes Robert," Karen smirked. "A life that I can plainly see, a future that can go many different ways by her own choices. But - Jareth has never gone to bring a mortal back to his world. He loves her and its clear that she is drawn to him as well. We must simply give it time."

"And if she doesn't choose him? What then?" her husband asked, a faint flicker of paternal hope in his eyes. She sighed, hugging him.

"Then she will never be able to come here again and she will forget ever being here. Jareth - well, he would not do well."

"He would die," the High Queen said bluntly. "If the girl does not choose him by her next birthday, my son will die. Such is the way of Fae love Robert Williams."

Karen reached out to take Seline's hand. "She loves him, your highness. But all good things take time."

"All bad things too," Robert muttered, but the women were not listening to him.

JSJSJS

"He's not really an evil being," Sir Didymus told Sarah as she and her friends sat on the roof. Most had gone home, but Hoggle, the good knight, and Ludo were all perched on her roof watching the stars. She had been assured that no one would be able to see them, Hoggle had a tiny bit of his own magic that he could use when the rat wasn't stifling it.

"He's a rat, through and through," Hoggle muttered, but Sarah could see a hint of humor in the old dwarf's eyes.

"He offered me my dreams - what good are those? I can give myself dreams," Sarah said, looking up at the night sky again. "I want more. I want to know where I belong."

"You belong here of course," Hoggle said irritated. "With your family. Where else could you belong?"

"I don't know," she admitted, sitting up. "I'm fifteen. I have a whole life ahead of me. I could belong anywhere. But I don't know where and it bothers me. A lot of things bother me," she said, her eyes clouding as she watched birds fly against the moon.

"Sawa sad," Ludo said, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him.

"No, not sad, Ludo - just - tired and a little confused. But I'll work it out. I always do."

_**Just fear me - love me, do as I say...and I will be your slave.**_

_If only it were that simple, _she thought.


	2. Love is stronger than fear or goblin ale

"How much longer are they going to be up on the roof? Sarah _**does** _have school tomorrow - and the neighbors could see them." Robert was pulled away from the bedroom window by an amused Karen.

"No one can see them. Let Sarah have this time with her friends, she has a lot on her mind."

"She should be thinking about dances and normal teenage things. Not a Goblin King and a bunch of fantasy creatures."

Karen looked hurt, folding her arms across her chest. Never a good sign.

"_**I'm** _a fantasy creature if you don't remember, and you didn't have a problem growing up with me as a best friend."

"You're only half Fae, and that was different. You aren't a goblin."

"Robert, you've known about my world for years and you know we are basically the same as humans in most ways. We _**love** _- more strongly than most I admit, but we are loyal to those we give our hearts to and you well know this."

"After leaving me for twenty years," he said glumly as he watched his wife climb into bed.

"I gave up my world for you as soon as Sarah was born. I came back and became her godmother even though Linda couldn't stand me. Not all of us are trolls and boogey men. And even a Goblin King deserves love."

Robert had the good grace to look embarassed as he hugged his wife.

"I know, but it's just - Sarah is my only daughter. I don't know if I can give her up to another world."

"Sarah is more than you know, Robert. And no matter where she ends up someday, she'll always be your little girl."

Karen reached up and pulled her husband next to her to hug him.

"Love is stronger than fear, my darling. But trust is the shield love needs in order to triumph."

Robert smiled softly and kissed his wife good night.

"And how can I doubt such a beautiful wife?" he teased.

"You can't, of course," she giggled as he turned off the light.

JSJSJS

"The fool's off moping in his room of stairs," the High King huffed, pacing his bedroom floor. Seline watched him with mild amusement from their large ornate bed.

"Logan, you're going to wear a hole in that antique rug you are so fond of if you do not stop pacing."

"One little mortal child bringing our son to utter humiliation," King Logan growled. "Honestly wife, I realize that Kareena was your friend's daughter, but must her entire family come to mock us?"

"She prefers Karen now and no one has mocked us. The child has captured our son's heart." She put up her hands in a helpless gesture, smiling. "It was as it was when I captured yours, my king."

Logan grinned a bit at that. Seline had let him chase her until she caught him as the old saying went. Why should his son have it any easier. But - a mortal girl - and one who had rejected him so completely? He stared at the wall sconces, watching the flickering lights of the candles. Once upon a time, he had thought life was as easy to understand as a flame - passion and heat that somehow never burned out. Now he understood that flames sometimes burned those it sought to protect. Jareth's love for the girl was such a flame. Fae love was uncontrollable, and if not returned, deadly.

"Her choices were all to save the boy. He is safe - and once Sarah realizes that she may have misjudged our son, there may be a chance to make everything right again."

"But if she refuses him again," the fear in Logan's voice caught Seline off guard. Jareth's heart would literally break if Sarah did not consent to be his queen within the next year. Jareth had been so callous about love, never guarding his heart against something that he thought he could have control over, his parents each wondered if it would be Jareth's downfall.

"We must have faith that the Labyrinth has picked the correct bride for Jareth. Love is stronger than fear, my darling. But trust is the shield love needs in order to triumph."

"Ah the inscription from the Great Hall of Kings. Well, who am I to doubt my beautiful queen and her words of wisdom?"

"A wise king who trusts his queen of course," she laughed as magically, the candles went out placing the room into darkness.

JSJSJS

Jareth sat at the top of his puzzle stairs, glaring into space , drinking heavily. He had done everything for her and she mocked him in the center of his castle, the very heart of his power. She was to be a queen, his queen, if only she would realize it. And now, in a year's time, he would be dead. Killed by love's poisoned arrow. How poetic, the evil monster slain by innocence.

He took another gulp of ale and sneered. He'd be dead and she'd be free to dance and cavort with her little human boys. It was enough to make him vomit, but he liked his feathery cape and would not smear it, even for love. He burped, then laughed mirthlessly. He was a fool thinking that he'd be happy dead if only it would make Sarah smile.

Would Sarah rejoice at the news? Would she have another party with her unworthy friends, traitors to his crown, as she was traitor to his heart? He would be replaced by his parents in a year, perhaps a cousin, or a lord from a nearby kingdom. It mattered not to Jareth, his future was clear.

He fumed again in silence. Why should he wait a year? The girl did not love him and he would only drown in pain during the coming months. He stood up and glanced out one of the room's windows seeing the desolate wreckage of his Labyrinth below. It was decided. He would choose his fate. He would die this night a man. He would go to the little human child and show her - something. He thought a minute then remembered. Yes. That was it - he would show her that she did not rule his world.

"I've got - got no power over her? Hah! She's got no power over me, I tell - tell you," he slurred, standing quickly. "I will end this farce now. She will see how her defiance has destroyed and toyed," he laughed again. "I like that," he made his voice deep and ominous. "Destroyed and toyed with the great Goblin King Jareth."

Transforming into an owl, he raced out into the night. The fact that he narrowly missed hitting his head on a few trees meant nothing to him. His life was over anyway, what was a mere concussion in the face of a great and tragic suicide. He flew onward, lost in thought. There would be songs sung for him, perhaps a play or two. And they could pick an ugly old crone to play Sarah because that was what she was going to end up as - a lonely old woman untouched by a lover's kiss. Serves her right, he thought smugly.

Just as he got to her house, he got a bit dizzy and crashed into a large birdbath right in her back yard. Glancing up, he saw the girl come to the window and stare.

_**Well**_, he thought,**_ the show's about to start._**


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah stood looking at her mirror, lost in thought. She had no idea what she was searching for while everyone waited for her on the roof. She just needed to have a few moments alone to remember her last moments with Jareth. Maybe part of her thought he'd be in the mirror, waiting to be invited into her home. It made no sense to her why she still cared, but she did and it was driving her crazy. She didn't have time for this. Her friends were getting ready to leave and she was tired. Yawning, she turned to walk out of the room when something outside caught her eye.

In shock, she watched an owl frantically dive past the bathroom window as if it were on fire. It looked rather stunned as it fell into the large birdbath outside. It couldn't be, she was imagining things. Moments later, she was somewhat surprised to see Jareth sprawled across her yard, holding his head as if in pain. Their eyes met and for some reason she felt a pang of guilt which she forced down inside of her. She really couldn't deal with him right now, she would just ignore him. He had no power over her, and so on, right? She shook her head. It was just too much to deal with and she was done.

Running back onto the roof, she made a point to engage her friends in conversation, not once looking down at the Goblin King. Okay, just once, and just long enough to see him glaring back up at her as if he waited for some sign from her that she was not ready to give him. She sighed, standing at the edge of the roof and closed her eyes. Hadn't she been through enough with him tonight? She wasn't stupid enough to think he was after Toby, no - she knew he had no real interest in taking her brother. She opened her eyes and sighed again. He looked positively furious. She turned to her friends and told them she was going inside to sleep.

Instantly, an owl came crashing onto the roof, startling Ludo. Jareth transformed, grabbing Sarah and holding her tightly, panting. He turned his head to look down at Sarah who was staring at him, amazed.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked. "Didn't you cause me enough headaches tonight?"

"You insolent, stubborn girl - you shall not kill yourself," he spat out and she laughed as he glared at her. "And your supposed friends come to watch?"

"Kill myself? Over you? Are you that stupid?" She shifted beneath him and a rush of longing flooded him. His eyes darkened and his lips came to her ear to whisper.

"I am far from stupid little girl," he said, gratified to feel her shiver at his words. He stood up in one fluid motion, dragging Sarah up with him. Releasing her, he turned to the wide eyed group and bowed. "I have come to tell - tell you all something. Something important. Something vital."

"Oh boy, here he goes," Hoggle muttered. "A couple of bottles of goblin ale and the fool thinks he's got something to say." Jareth turned to glare at him and bit back a slight belch, grabbing at Ludo to remain upright. Sarah stifled a nervous giggle.

"Silence Higgert," he commanded, "your king has an important life altering announcement." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Well, what's the big news?" Hoggle asked as Sir Didymus rolled his one good eye.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" the king asked, suspicious. Hoggle sighed.

"Hard to be afraid of you when you can't stands upright without help," the dwarf pointed out and Jareth swayed away from Ludo to spin grandly in front of them. Sarah had been silent, watching. He took a step back from her, frowning. When it looked as though he was going to fall off the roof, Sarah grabbed Jareth and pulled him closer to her. They stared at each other for long moments, waiting.

"You will live, Sarah because I want you to remember this night, the night you defied your king and sent him to his death," Jareth said darkly. He flung himself off the roof and instantly turned into an owl. Squawking, he landed on the roof, swearing.

"That should have worked."

"You weren't trying to fly?" Sir Didymus asked mildly.

"I was flinging myself off the roof to my untimely and much mourned demise," Jareth shouted.

"Ah," the small dog said. Jareth growled and produced a fireball. He attempted to crash it against his head but it bounced off and started jumping from roof to tree to doghouse below, back up again where it almost caught the roof on fire.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, dodging the fireball, which now was skipping along the roof, burning patches of shingles. Smoke rose into the night and the smell of burnt asphalt filled the air. She slipped and almost fell off the roof. Jareth grabbed her and sat her down on a safe patch of roof.

"Stop trying to fling yourself to your doom, why must you try to out do me even in death?" Jareth growled.

"I'm not the one trying to kill themselves," Sarah growled back.

"Sarah? Are you up here?" Robert's voice came from the window below. "Listen honey, it's a school night and - what the hell is Jareth doing on my roof?"

"Jareth? Um, dad - you see him?" Sarah asked, shocked. "You - you know him?"

"Not formally of course, though his mother seems to think I should. All of you - get in this house right now. I've about had enough of magical beings disturbing my sleep for one night."

"Robert, why are you bothering Sarah and her friends?" Karen's voice floated up to them. "Let her say goodnight to Jareth and we can all get some sleep."

"I must be dreaming," Sarah said, stunned. "I don't have any idea when I fell asleep but I must be."

Jareth pinched her hard and she yelped. At her glare he shrugged.

"Just proving that you aren't dreaming."

"All of you - get in here now," Robert demanded. "Before the neighbors see you and I don't want to hear that they can't because of magic. No one's bothering to hide the smoke now are they?"

Chagrined at his tone, the small party of mortal girl and Labyrinth citizens made their way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert paced as Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus sat in his living room looking nervous. Sarah stood by the fireplace wringing her hands and muttering to herself about nightmares and Goblin Kings. Robert cleared his throat. How had he let the flood gates of insanity open so wide that his children were swept away into Fae trickery? He had known that Karen was half Fae, had accepted it years ago, but allowing his son to be 'kidnapped' and his daughter to go on a quest through the Goblin Kingdom - it was just too much. Just because his wife had the Sight she thought she knew everything.

_"Have a little faith," Karen had said when she'd brought the subject up with him a month ago. "Jareth doesn't realize it, but he's looking for a queen and his heart is leading him to Sarah. She'll know how to handle him."_

_"How can you be so sure she'll even want him? She's not going to choose some pompous man just because he spouts some pretty words at her. Plus she's human. Fae don't choose humans," he'd said then blushed. Right - Karen was proof that **yes**, sometimes they did. Somehow he knew he would not win this argument, but he just had to keep trying. _

_"Sarah is so young - she has no idea what she wants out of life. She's immature and stubborn. Not really royal qualities, right? Why can't he just go pick someone else - someone Fae? Sarah's not what he needs." There, that was clear enough. Prophecy or not, Robert Williams knew his daughter._

_Sarah was so pure and sweet and this **Jareth** - well, he was a goblin wasn't he? Karen had told him that Jareth was Fae with a goblin's heart whatever that meant. Sarah deserved so much more than a monster. He'd have to believe she'd be smart enough to turn this man down and then they could get back to their nice normal life._

_"She's a strong young woman who will be good for him." Karen had smirked as she rocked Toby to sleep. Robert hadn't been convinced._

_"She's a child," he'd argued and Karen had laughed._

_"She's the same age you were when you first started thinking you were in love with me," Karen reminded him._

_"Yes and you weren't here for me then were you? You had to live down there, far away from me. I don't want that for Sarah."_

_"Robert, it's Sarah's decision. When a Fae chooses a life mate, you must know the risks are great. I gave up my world for you and it's been worth it - even though Sarah hates me now." She'd teared up a bit at that and Robert had rushed to hold her._

_"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't realize she loves you," he'd said. She nodded._

_"Remember that, Robert," she chided, "sometimes you don't realize you love someone until you're forced to face some hard truths. Sarah will have to face them and we'll have to let her. But it **is** her choice in the end. No one will force her to marry anyone and you just don't know how Sarah will feel about Jareth in the end. Have a little faith," she asked again. "Sometimes it's all that stands between you and happiness."_

"Dad, how do you know about Jareth?" Sarah asked, breaking Robert out of his memory. "Oh my - Toby, um Karen I don't want you to get upset," Sarah suddenly looked worried and Karen held up a hand to calm the girl.

"You wished Toby away to the goblins. We know and we understand. Toby enjoyed the attention actually."

"How could you know? And how could you let me? He could have been turned into a goblin!" Sarah forgot her shock to glare at her stepmother who simply shrugged.

"Toby is part Fae, he was totally safe with his cousin."

"Who's his cousin? What are you talking about? How do you know Jareth anyway - is he one of your old boyfriends or something?" Sarah said snidely, falling back into old patterns even though she knew she was being unreasonable.

"Hardly," Karen drawled. "Jareth is Toby's cousin - it's why Toby was able to call to him. You really didn't think you wished him away all by yourself did you? He wanted to go see my world."

"How is that possible?" Sarah asked. "How can Toby be part Fae? You're not making any sense."

"Karen is part Fae," Robert said in a tired voice. "She is also half sister to Jareth's mother. That makes her his aunt and Toby his cousin."

"Cousin?" Hoggle asked in shock. "The rat's his cousin?" He looked around. "Where is he anyways?"

"Hopefully far away and with no plans to come back," Robert growled. "I don't care what your Sight says, Karen - that man's a menace."

"He's an immature Fae who needs a good talking to - if we could find him," Karen said firmly. "And now that Hoggle mentions it - where is he?"

Everyone looked around, not seeing the drunken king. Karen sighed.

"He's probably gone home. Sarah, why was he throwing fire balls around up there? What did you say to him?"

"What did I say to _**him?**_ You think this is my fault don't you? You think _**everything** _is my fault," Sarah cried, turning away from her. Karen rolled her eyes.

"Did you learn _**nothing** _from tonight? Maturity comes in many forms Sarah. You learned that not everything is fair. Didn't you also learn that _**you** _aren't always fair either? Do you remember anything of when I first came to you? Right after your mother left - who rocked you to sleep when you cried for her? Who listened to your prayers asking for Linda to love you? Who has tried to love you like a mother while remembering every single second that I can never be the mother you need? I really expected more from you after your journey tonight Sarah."

"I don't want to talk about this now - I'm going to bed," Sarah said, weary. Robert glared at her.

"You are not. You are going to start talking to Karen with a little more respect and maybe she'll answer your questions. As for you three," he said, glancing at Sarah's friends, "it's time to go home. Sarah will talk with you again when she gets the chance."

Sir Didymus kissed Sarah's hand. "My lady, we go, but are always ready to aid you when you next need us."

Ludo hugged Sarah. "Sawa friend."

Hoggle stared at Sarah as if seeing her for the first time. "Hoggle'll see ya later, Sarah. Don't fall for anything the rat says. He'll do anything to, um - just don't listen to him."

"Goodbye guys," Sarah said, waving. "I'll talk to you soon." The three friends disappeared into mist and Sarah turned to her father and Karen.

"I don't understand any of this. Why would you let me think I wished Toby away? How can Karen be part Fae? Why didn't Jareth know Toby was his cousin - or that his aunt lived here?"

"Well, to your first question," Karen replied, "you have had a lot of anger towards Toby and I didn't know how else for you to learn you loved him. He's very smart, he's a quarter Fae and well, he understands quite a bit already."

"He does?"

"Of course he does," Robert said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, he can't talk or anything," Karen said quickly. "But Fae can communicate telepathically. Toby has just enough Fae in him to do so, but only with me. His range isn't strong enough for more than that. As for your second question, I met your father when we were five years old. My mother was Fae and my father - well - he wasn't. Mother moved here to be closer to him. A few years later, he died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Sarah said quietly.

"I know - there is a lot we haven't told you because we wanted you to make your own choices. I can see now that we should have handled it differently. Jareth did not realize that I lived here - he knew me as Kareena and it wasn't common knowledge where I'd gone when I returned here when you were born."

"And you never found a reason to tell me any of this," Sarah said, amazed.

Karen sat down next to her husband on the large sofa across from Sarah. "I just didn't know how to reach you - you shut me out a long time ago, Sarah. I've been trying to understand how to get back into your life for a long time. Anyway, after Father died we moved back to the UnderGround for twenty years. Until you were born. Your father wished for me and I came. He wanted me to see you and convinced Linda to let me be your godmother. Then she left and I couldn't go back home. You needed me, I know you can't believe it now - but you did. And I needed you too."

"I didn't want to need you anymore once Mom started calling. I felt disloyal to her," Sarah admitted. "But you're right - I haven't been fair to you, or to myself. I've been selfish."

"You've been young," Karen smiled. "And there is nothing wrong with that."

Sarah closed her eyes and memories long buried started to resurface. Memories she'd tried to block out but had always been just on the edge of her mind, calling to her. Sarah let the memories surround her and guilt settled in her stomach, making her eyes fill with tears.

"You sang me to sleep," Sarah said, frowning. "You told me stories about the Crystal Kingdom. You were always telling me about all the magical places there and how the river surrounding it flowed with pure magic."

"Yes - the kingdom was my home. It feeds the rest of the UnderGround its magic, guarding over the other realms. My mother was queen before she died. Now my sister rules."

"Wait that would make you a princess," Sarah said, shock clouding her face.

"I _**was** _a princess. Now I'm Mrs. Robert Williams and very proud of that fact," Karen said firmly. "I gave up any claim to the throne a long time ago. And I've never regretted it. Not even when you decided I was the wicked stepmother."

Sarah sat there and thought about it for a long time. "I guess you've never been the wicked stepmother, Karen." She glanced up through silent tears and smiled. "You were actually my fairy godmother." She crossed the room and hugged Karen. "I'm sorry I stopped trusting you."

"That's fine Sarah, you're learning to trust yourself now. And that trust is what you're going to need in the coming months. Now - off to bed with you, your father was right - you do have school tomorrow."

"Yes maam," Sarah smiled and hugged her again, then her father.

Running up the stairs, she let herself into her room and changed for bed. Flinging herself under the covers, she stretched, exhausted. Strong arms came around her and she bit back a scream as mismatched eyes stared into her soul.

"Now that you've had your catharsis with my long lost Aunt Karen, I think it's time you and I clear the air, hmm Precious?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - ok Sarah will not punch, kick(hard) or otherwise mangle Jareth because ***I*** love him and so there. But that doesn't mean she's going to be easy on him..._

Sarah stared back at Jareth, not struggling, barely breathing. Time seemed to slow and she wondered briefly if his magic was surrounding them. The room was not cold but she shivered knowing he was in her room, in her _**bed**_. The intensity of her gaze burned through his drunkeness and his face moved closer to hers, as he glanced down at her lips.

Their breaths mingled together, soft mint from her toothpaste drifting around the deep honey flavor of Jareth's all too near mouth as he licked his lower lip looking as though he was deep in thought, almost afraid.

"Why?" Sarah asked finally. The question seemed to awaken him from his stupor and he smirked, odd mood forgotten.

"Why what?"

"The big show of flinging yourself off my roof. You can't think you would have actually hurt yourself. You've made your point though, I'm a selfish brat who thought she wished away her brother and you're the wondrous king who humored me. You don't have to come back to gloat."

"Is that what I was trying to prove? Seems redundant, my precious thing."

"You wanted a human pet and I said no. But there are other girls out there who would go for it. Why say you're going to kill yourself? Why bother coming back to me?"

"I'll always come back to you," he slurred slightly. Her nose wrinkled.

"You're drunk," she accused and he smiled a slow, wicked smile that made Sarah tense.

"Yes, quite drunk. I tend to get that way when little girls destroy my - my Labyrinth and leave without kissing me goodbye." He moved in closer and she pushed him away, sending him off the bed. His grunt of pain made her look over the edge and he grabbed her, pulling her down on top of him on the floor.

"Sarah," her father's voice was at her door. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah Daddy, just dropped some garbage on the floor. I'm going to throw it out and get into bed now," she called back. At Jareth's grin she whispered "_Alone_."

"You have no power over me," Jareth whispered back and she rolled her eyes.

"All right, Sarah," Robert said. "Get a good night's sleep and we'll talk more in the morning. And um - don't call any of those - um creatures to your room tonight or anything. I don't think it's a good idea. You've been through a lot tonight."

"Uh - sure Daddy," Sarah called back as Jareth's hands started tracing circles over her legs. She squirmed and pushed him off of her, standing quickly as her door opened. Jareth was hidden under the bed now, lying still.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Robert asked. Jareth ran his hand beneath the hem of Sarah's pajama pants, tickling her ankle. Instinctively she kicked him. Robert arched an eyebrow and started to come into the room.

"No! I mean, my room is really a mess. I really need to clean it tomorrow. Can we talk then? I mean I'm really tired."

"Sure honey. I just need to ask you - this - Jareth. He didn't do anything, well, inappropriate to you tonight, did he?"

"Daddy! That's just - no!" Sarah was blushing as Jareth's fingers slid up her calf, then back down again. She shivered and jumped onto the bed - hard. She heard a muffled groan and smirked.

"Goodnight Daddy," she said, climbing under the covers.

"Well - good night Sarah," he answered, slowly walking out of the room and closing the door.

Jareth stood up and crawled back into bed with Sarah. She sighed as his arms came around her once more.

"He'll come back when he hears you."

"I've put a silence spell on the walls. We shall not be disturbed again." He brushed hair from her face and waited.

"Why are you here? Toby wasn't really kidnapped and you made a fool out of me. Can't we just leave it at that and say our goodbyes?"

"When we've just found each other?" Jareth was amazed. "How could you think it? You know, I will not kill myself."

"What a relief," she said drily.

"I wish to live, to learn more about you. I have - feelings about you that I do not yet understand and it troubles me. So we shall be friends and I will learn more of you and your world. A good king should make every opportunity to become stronger."

"Friends. You want to be my friend." Sarah's eyes were wide and she had to stop the hysterical nervous giggle that threatened to erupt.

"No one has ever dared to defy me as you do. I am fairly certain I would have destroyed them. But I do not wish to do so to you. I want to determine why."

"Are you saying I'm your weakness?" The innocent question hit him hard and he felt a strong urge to kiss her, to learn her taste, her soul. He felt overwhelmed by emotion and it shocked him. This was not how he had thought he'd feel about someone who had defied him. He was not sure he liked feeling this way.

He stood up, bowing. "I am saying that for now, I am returning home. I have to discuss things with someone before I decide on our next adventure. And I plan to find out why my aunt has been hidden away in your realm for so long. Good evening dear Sarah. I shall return for you soon."

He leaned in and did kiss her then, a soft kiss on the forehead. Sarah raised a hand to where his lips had been, shocked into silence.

With a flurry of glitter, he was gone. Sarah fell back onto the mattress and groaned. She was never going to be rid of him now.

JSJSJS

Jareth flew into his mother's sitting room, gracefully transforming back into his Fae form. She was there, sipping tea. Somehow she always knew when he needed to talk with her.

"Does Father know you are out of bed to see me?" Jareth smiled, a true smile he reserved for her alone.

"Your father sleeps like the dead as always. He and I were quite interested in your little adventure tonight."

Neither of them noticed Hoggle in the gardens below, working. The old dwarf could clearly hear them talk and his mood grew dim. Sarah was _**his** _friend. Jareth should not have her as anything. He was a rat and a cruel king and well, it just wasn't fair.

"Ah, I should have guessed you'd be watching. Tell me, was Aunt Kareena here too? The boy seemed agitated, like he was waiting for someone. I did not get the feeling it was Sarah."

"She was here. She and her human mate. He isn't as fond of our world as young Sarah. He fears for her safety."

"He believes I would harm her?" The question surprised him although he _**had** _been thinking along those lines earlier in the evening.

"He's human. And he does not understand our ways. Tell me why you have come to me my son. Do you wish harm to the girl?"

"I - I do not know. I asked her to love me and she does not. I will not be strong enough to fight this rejection soon, but I do not wish to die while I might still learn more of the girl's heart. I attempted to do something ill advised tonight - it does not matter."

"You attempted suicide. Foolish boy, Fae royals cannot do so - the magic of the Crystal Kingdom prevents it."

"I'd - forgotten."

"You were drunk," the queen laughed. "If every royal tried to kill themselves over true love, there would be no one left to rule."

Hoggle moved closer to the window, he had to know what Jareth was planning.

"And it is true that the queen of the Crystal Kingdom went Above Ground to be with a human?"

"Yes, Serennvah chose that life, taking Kareena with her as a babe. She died above some time after. Kareena went back to her human years later to be near your Sarah and her father."

"Kareena was eldest, and gave up her right to the throne," Jareth mused.

"Yes, and now that she has a son, he is heir because he didn't choose to be exiled. Kareena's sister may not be pleased."

"It is a night for many revelations and choices," he said, staring out a window. "I wish to learn more of Sarah, if I am to have but one chance at love - I would choose it to be with her."

Hoggle gasped. The rat thought he'd win Sarah's love? Not if Hoggle had anything to say about it.


	6. Plans and Promises

_A/N - I hope everyone is enjoying this - it's a bit different than what I've done before. I'm trying to go for the fact that Jareth is not human and really doesn't understand what love is yet. But this *is* a romance so don't be too disappointed when Sarah realizes that she does love the idiot._

Sarah couldn't sleep. He'd left her room an hour ago and she could still remember his scent, the look in his eyes as he came close to kiss her forehead so gently. Why had he come to her if not to gloat over her misunderstandings? He had nothing to win, nothing to prove. There had been no reason for him to come to her in her room. A song haunted her and she stared up at the ceiling, troubled.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes..._

Sad love? Sarah sighed, lost in the memory of their ballroom dance. She _**had** _been sad, but not over losing Toby. A part of her had known the baby was safe. She'd been sad over the Goblin King himself.

She'd realized that Jareth was a overgrown child in some ways, but he was not malicious no matter how cruel he (or Hoggle) said he could be - at least - not to Sarah. He'd seemed so lonely somehow and she'd wanted to protect him which was ridiculous, he didn't need her and she didn't need him. Then she remembered how she'd felt safe and protected in that ballroom dream and she knew that was really why she'd run away from him. Nothing made sense.

She didn't want someone else to make her feel safe. What if it didn't work, where would she be then? Alone and miserable. It was better to stay alone in the first place than to be fooled into a love that couldn't last.

She sat up - love? Where had _**that** _thought come from? She didn't love him. She didn't really know what she felt for him and that alone was enough to make her not want to see him again. But somehow...just a little, she missed him.

Throwing the covers off, she put on her favorite dark green satin slippers and made her way down to the kitchen. Hot cocoa always made her feel better, and she really needed to feel better right now. She was a bit surprised that at three in the morning there was a light on downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, she saw Karen sitting at the large table, two steaming mugs of cocoa in front of her.

"How did you know I'd be down here?" Sarah smiled, remembering now all the times Karen had somehow known when she'd needed comforting as a child.

"It's a gift, one of the few I was allowed to keep. Humans call it the Sight."

"So, you can see the future? You knew I was going to go to the Labyrinth?" Sarah sat across from her stepmother and took one of the mugs, drinking slowly.

"I knew that you had a quest to complete and that you would come away from it with more questions than when you started. But - that is the way of quests, Sarah." She shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "You never really win, you only build the foundation for the next adventure."

"Does my mom know about you?"

"She does. She never cared for me, but she and I have our own relationship. It's - complicated. But she doesn't think of me as the enemy anymore if that's what you're wondering. She's happy in her life as am I in mine. It's an uneasy truce. I have always been happy with my decision to remain here with your father and with you. But I never wanted you to think I was trying to replace her."

"And now there's Toby," Sarah said quietly. "How much does he really understand?"

"He understands that you were jealous of him because you missed your mom. And maybe I thought that you felt Toby's existence meant that Linda had no real reason to think she could come back to you and your father. He may have picked up on that."

"He's a genius, huh?"

"Well for a human, yes. For a Fae, he's about average I suppose. Not that I'd ever tell him he's less than perfect. Fae males have a certain pride about themselves."

"Jareth certainly does," Sarah groused and blushed when Karen laughed.

"He's a king, Sarah - and a rather indulged one at that. But he's not a monster, no matter what your father would like to believe. He's just a man looking for someone to love. It's really not that hard to understand. He's been alone for quite some time."

"He asked me to love him," Sarah said, not looking at her stepmother. Karen took the now empty mugs and placed them in the sink.

"And how do you feel about my nephew? Still thinking he's the villian?"

Sarah squirmed a bit under Karen's scrutiny. How could she tell Karen how she felt when she didn't understand it herself? She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I don't hate him," she said slowly. "I don't know what he wants from me. I don't want to be some sort of toy for him to play with or a slave or something."

"Jareth doesn't keep slaves and I'm fairly sure he doesn't want to start now." Karen's grin was infectious and Sarah started to giggle.

"I know, I'm being silly. But he's just so," she started waving her hands around wildly. "And I'm so...not. I don't think I can make you understand."

"Oh Sarah, your magic is just as stong as his, if you'd only let it out. Trust your feelings and don't be afraid of them. It's all part of growing up."

"If I grow up, I'd lose the magic wouldn't I?" Sarah asked, grinning. Karen laughed again.

"You, my dear, are a rare treasure - a human who will never give up on her dreams. It gives you powers you cannot begin to imagine. But you have to learn to trust your instincts more. I saw you in the Labyrinth - you stood up to Jareth and you claimed your brother. You have the makings of a strong woman. Believe in that and the rest will follow."

Sarah hugged her stepmother, "Thanks, Karen," then yawned. "At this rate, I won't sleep at all tonight."

"Don't worry about it, just stay home tomorrow. Maybe I'll take you on a little trip."

"Shopping?" Sarah asked, excited.

"In a manner of speaking," Karen winked. "Off with you now. I think we both need our sleep or your father will think we've been up all night."

_**JSJSJS**_

The High Queen hummed to herself, arranging flowers in her sitting room. It was her favorite room in the castle, right next to her husband's study with an adjoining door hidden in the wall for when one of them wanted to see the other without being accosted by servants and visitors out in the corridor.

King Logan watched her from the doorway separating their retreats. She was up to something, he was sure of it. She'd spoken with Kareena this morning and giggled like a young girl. Part of him wanted to close the door and get back to the comfort of his treaties and politics. But she was smiling and that always made him wish to be near her.

"What has you so pleased, my dear?" Logan asked from the safety of his study. His wife glanced up and smiled.

"Kareena is coming for a visit and you know that always makes me happy. She is bringing Sarah with her this time. It will be the first time Sarah comes to us knowing that Kareena is one of us."

"And what is the purpose of this visit? Does the girl come to see our son?"

"No, I simply wanted to meet the child. The Labyrinth finds her worthy of becoming Jareth's bride. I wish to find out why. And Karen wishes to see her sister, to perhaps rebuild the bridge a bit more between them. Sasha has never quite forgiven her for going Above Ground. Perhaps they can work past it a bit."

"Why now?" the king loved his queen, but knew enough to know that timing was everything. Things were moving a bit fast lately and that meant secrets and planning were afoot. He wondered if he really wanted to know more.

"Because of Sarah of course. She's key to everything." Seline stopped her flower arranging to look up at Logan. "It is a time for healing, my husband. Jareth has been alone for so long and his heart reaches out to Sarah though he does not fully understand. Karen was meant to go above to be there for the girl, to help her learn more about our world. It was always fated to be so. The fact that she fell in love with the girl's father was a bonus of sorts for her. But Karen was always fated to be Sarah's guide to this place. Who am I to fight fate?"

Logan pondered this for long moments, then came into the room to hug his wife, kissing her temple softly. He drew back to look into her clear grey eyes.

"And who am I to fight my queen's logic?" he asked as her arms came around him.

"A wise king who knows to trust his queen," she laughed and he growled, kissing her senseless.

_**JSJSJS**_

Robert did not like this idea, but Karen was so logical about everything when she'd explained it to him. How could Sarah make a decision about Jareth if she knew so little about his world? Sarah had every right to make an informed decision.

"But pulling her out of school," he'd said. _Pulling her away from normal, away from me._

"She was tired, Robert. And it's not like she's failing her classes. One day is not going to ruin her chances for a good college." She'd looked at him then, warily. "Are you going to object to every part of this? Because I don't want to constantly argue with you."

"What? No - I mean. Ah Karen, I'm an overprotective father when it comes to Sarah because she's just been through so much. And she's all I have left of Linda."

"What?" Karen's eyes had sparked and Robert took a step back.

"Not like that - I mean, Sarah is all I have of the good things about Linda. From before she changed into someone I don't recognize anymore. Sarah helps me remember that good can come out of bad situations. And she's my little girl. I couldn't be the man Linda needed, but I can sure be the father Sarah deserves. And if that means I'm a little overprotective, then I can't help that."

"All right Robert, I do understand. And no one is trying to steal your daughter away from you. But if you can't accept any of this, tell me now. I will not fight you, Sarah is still your daughter. But she loves Jareth, I know it and somehow I think you do too. He only has a year."

"Are you more worried about him dying than Sarah living?" Robert asked.

"I'm more worried about Sarah and Jareth never finding an everlasting love like we did, Robert. And they can't do that if other people's insecurities overrule what is best for both of them."

Robert sighed. "Fine. You're right - Sarah is chosen or something - I get that. Just promise me that no one will try to trap her or convince her to marry Jareth while she's there with you."

"Sarah's choices are always her own, Robert. Just like yours are and mine have always been. Trust your daughter to make the right choices for herself. She's not Linda."

And there was the real problem.

"I know she isn't Linda," he sputtered.

"You are afraid she'll leave you like Linda did and I'm here to tell you that it won't happen. Sarah loves you - loves all of us. But her heart is big enough for Jareth or whoever else she chooses. And that is largely because you have been such a good father. Trust yourself as well as your daughter. You're both worth it, you know."

Robert kissed her. "Thanks Karen, sometimes I just need to hear that."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N well this is going to introduce you all to Karen's other sister, the Crystal Queen. More Jareth and Sarah in the next chapter - promise :)_

The Hall of the Great Kings rose out of Mt. Flanash, carved from the same golden stone of the mountain itself. Within its walls, the knowledge and wisdom of every Crystal Monarch was recorded for posterity. No one knew who had built the hall or where the first monarch had come from, but all agreed that the heart of the Under Ground beat most clear at the center of the Great Hall.

From her chambers, Queen Marissa stared out into the distance, gazing upon the hall. She sat there as her handmaiden Glora searched for the queen's silver brush. The handmaiden, a water sprite, hissed to herself in frustration. The goblins who came as messengers for the Goblin Kingdom somehow always found their way into the Queen's chambers for a stolen souvenier. A bracelet, a hair clip, and now apparently, a finely crafted silver brush.

Such trinkets were nothing to Marissa, but they were used by the goblins in their gambling games as prizes for guessing the winners of chicken races and other such dignified games. And she had other things on her mind.

"Is my escort here?" she asked her servant and oldest friend.

"You mean that daft Sir Didymus? Yes, I have no clue why your sister felt it necessary to send him when you have guards of your own."

"He amuses me and I asked for him. He has no filter from brain to mouth and there is much that I would like to hear about - such as the rumor my nephew loves a mortal girl."

Humans. She thought the word and cringed. At least their mother had not left for one of them. No, Kareena's father had not been human, had not been Fae. He'd been more powerful than most knew and his death had plunged her mother into darkness. Not even the love she'd had for her second husband had been real, an arranged marriage for political alliance once she returned from her time above. Marissa sometimes wondered if her birth had been a disappointment to Serennvah.

The High Queen, her youngest half sister, had asked her to lunch and said there was would be others there. She had no doubt that Kareena was one of the other guests, perhaps she would bring the girl with her and it irked her, made her just a little nervous. The three sisters could still feel each others emotions if they did not take care to hide them and Marissa could not sense either of her sisters' feelings.

"Thinking on your family, highness?" Glora asked knowingly, pinning the queen's hair up for her.

"Old wounds sometimes come back to hurt us again, true," the queen sighed. "But we all proceed with our chosen callings no matter the cost, do we not? My mother was such a hard woman to understand, I didn't know her well, but she clouds every moment of my life and has for as long as I can remember."

"Your mother leaving so long ago, leaving the kingdom to your grandfather, then coming back only to leave again. Such goings on! If she'd just married your father to begin with, well who knows? And now your only nephew in love with a human child. Why can't your family find happiness in their own world instead of running off to find mortals and Above Ground lovers?"

"You know you are the only one in my kingdom who would dare say such things to me," the queen drawled in amusement.

"That's because I'm older than dirt and have no fear or sense," the sprite laughed, and Marissa grinned a bit before thinking on her family once more.

Serennvah had been promised to a prince for political gain, but had run off with the being who would become Kareena's father. It had caused scandal and heartbreak but when Kareena's father perished and the wayward queen had returned with a baby princess in tow, all had been forgiven. Serennvah had even married Prince Tervin from the Phooka tribe, the man who had been originally betrothed to her before her self imposed exile.

When Serennvah realized that she was dying, she took Kareena and died Above Ground, far from her second husband and their new daughter. Marissa had been told later that when Fae died of heartbreak, they needed to go to the spot the heartbreak occured. Only in that way could they be guided to the Fade afterwards. Still, losing his wife to another man's memory had been hard to take for the proud prince. Marissa's father had run back to his homeland as soon as his wife left him. Marissa was left alone with a kingdom to rule and a broken family.

"I know I saw that brush not two hours ago," Glora muttered. Marissa laughed, she knew that Jareth's little citizens were to blame but she was guardian of all the Under Ground and knew all of their quirks.

"Use the other one, in the drawer, I'm going to be late," Marissa said. Glora shrugged.

"You are the Queen of Queens, my lady. The ruler of all magic her in the UnderGround. No one would fault you for being a few minutes off schedule."

"And my sister is the High Queen, my most trusted advisor, and a royal pain in the -"

"Your highness!" Glora sputtered.

"Sorry Glora, I can't help who I am," Marissa grinned. "Just as Kareena could not help leaving all of this behind. I only wish she'd admit that she needs this world, just a little. That human she's with has turned her almost totally human."

"By all rights your sister should have been queen - choosing humans over her birthright," Glora shuddered. "I cannot fathom the reasoning."

Marissa twisted her lips in thought. She'd felt abandoned first by her mother, then her own father when he left. Kareena's self imposed exile had been a crushing blow to her and Marissa had wondered if anyone in her family cared for her at all.

She said as much to the servant who hissed.

"You were never a disappointment, and you know this. You were and remain a gift to the family."

"Thank you Glora, that means much coming from you." Marissa chose some simple jewelry and put it on, glancing at her reflection. Had she ever had a destiny that had not been chosen by others?

Seline and Logan were High King and Queen, but they were still Fae. Kareena was now trying to pretend to be human even though she held onto some of her gifts such as the Sight. Her two sisters had their own happiness. Marissa had none - no mate, no happiness, only the knowledge that she was forever bound to rule a land that did not truly belong to her. She was not truly Fae, not anymore. She was bound to the Crystal Kingdom, her magic feeding and being fed by all of the other realms. It was a responsibility that she took seriously, yet didn't bring her the joy it should have done. No, there were too many ghosts wandering the halls, too many memories of a once happy family.

She shook off the feelings of abandonment and sighed. "I think my hair is as brushed as it can be, Glora. Call for my coach, I have a luncheon to attend."

"Yes, your highness," the ancient sprite said, bowing.

_All right sisters_, Marissa thought to herself, _let's see what the two of you have been hiding._


	8. Chapter 8

Deep in the Bog's surrounding forest, Sir Didymus had a den of his own far beneath the surface. Only a few honored friends visited him in his sanctuary, Hoggle most of all. Ludo did not care for the underground lair as it was built for shorter occupants so he waited above in the knight's lush garden, a clothespin on his nose to block the smell. They had heard that the knight was going on a journey and had come to see what was happening. Hoggle had heard that the Crystal Queen was planning something, but her plans did not include Hoggle so he was at a loss to know what new business was at hand.

Hoggle watched Didymus as the small knight admired himself in his full length mirror, pinning on medals. Hoggle wondered about some of them, but didn't care to ask. He had important business to discuss. He tried waiting patiently for the knight to speak but Didymus was very particular about his dress uniform. Finally Hoggle rolled his eyes and asked his question.

"So the Crystal Queen's called for ya then? What's goin' on? She hardly ever leaves the place," the dwarf asked. Didymus nodded approvingly at his own reflection before turning to speak to his dwarf brother.

"Her most remarkable highness has requested my protection as she ventures from her palace to that of her sister the High Queen. There is to be a luncheon today - I've been told all three of the sisters will be there."

Hoggle froze at this. Kareena was returning again so soon? He coughed, hiding his excitement. Maybe Sarah would be with her now and he could see her again, let her know that he was her best friend here and that the rat couldn't be trusted. He'd make sure Sarah knew who she should be with and it certainly wasn't Jareth.

"Um, is Princess Kareena comin' alone?"

"Well there is talk she brings the boy again," the knight answered and Hoggle's face dropped slightly. "But I have also heard our Champion may accompany the princess. Now that she knows who her step mother is, visits will be easier and more frequent I suppose."

"Sarah's coming?" Hoggle hid the happiness in his voice. "Ludo and I shoulds go with ya - just to say hello."

"What a marvelous idea, brother - it shall be as you say. Come, the Queen hates to be kept waiting."

JSJS

Jareth sat in his office staring off into space, replaying his last moments with Sarah in the Escher room. He'd asked the girl to love him and though she hadn't told him that she did - she hasn't exactly said she didn't. He'd let his disappointment and anger cloud his judgement. Then drinking three bottles of goblin ale hadn't helped matters. How had things gone so wrong?

_**You have no power over me.**_

Jareth pondered the words solemnly as he read the book on his desk. Shakespeare was an odd fellow but he seemed to have much knowledge of his world and the plight of unrequited love.

Thinking back on Sarah's declaration in the Escher room, he rolled the words over in his mind, taking the sentence apart, looking for a loophole. No power over her indeed. How had her will been stronger than his own? He _**didn't** _have power over her and _**that** _was what had made him send her back home, not the fact that she'd said the words, but that the words were true and he hadn't wanted to admit it at the time. He was used to getting what he wanted simply because he was king. But she was to be his queen and he hadn't given her the respect due her position. She had deserved that if nothing else. He hadn't given her time to explain herself or if she was only quoting the book. He hadn't given himself time to be honest with himself or with Sarah and now he only had himself to blame.

_**Fear me, love me, do as I say...**_

_Love me_, he thought to himself. What was love to Fae was different than human love. If someone obeyed you, feared your wrath and gave you tribute - that was love, or so he'd always thought. He thought on his parents - they seemed to have a bond far greater than that, and while they still quarreled, they had an accord that was rare in their world. Was there more to love than he had thought? Perhaps love was not something you demanded. Maybe it was something you could win - like a game played by two worthy opponents. Her will was as great - he would have to test her other qualities, see if she was up to the challenge of being queen. He'd made it too easy for her to refuse him, he could not afford to make that mistake again.

He glanced down at the book he'd been studying. Romeo and Juliet. Well, he didn't want to take poison and after that whole peach incident, Sarah would most likely never trust him to feed her anything. A knock on his door startled him and he glanced up to see his sister Briella enter.

"Don't tell me you are actually working?" she teased, brushing long blonde hair out of her eyes. He grimaced and tried to bury the book underneath paperwork but his little sister was too fast. Her grey eyes sparkled at his obvious discomfort.

"Romeo and Juliet? How fascinating. _'My only love sprung from my only hate; too early unknown and known too late'. _Jareth, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain mortal girl beating your Labyrinth would it? Planning some sort of revenge?"

"I am planning to court Sarah," he said and sat in stunned silence. Court her, of course. A mortal girl such as Sarah would not bow to demands of love and servitude, she wouldn't understand the benefits. She had no idea of the joys such obedience could bring her. Before she learned this lesson, she must be courted, serenaded. Fae women shunned such things in favor of simply honoring their males wishes and in that way both could find pleasure in each other. He longed to show Sarah just what their bodies could do together, singing in the endless song of bliss. The mere thought of it made him smile and his sister sighed.

"Court her? As in woo her? Brother, this is beneath you - surely you can command any Fae female to be your queen and be done with this curse upon you. I do not wish to see you dead."

"I do not wish it either," he drily remarked. "I find myself quite entertaining. No, I will not die - I will live to convince my Sarah to give our fate a chance. There must be a reason she came to this place, must be some reason I thought her worthy."

"You do not know?" the question came out amazed. Jareth knew everything, his sister thought to herself. He was the smartest brother in the world even when he got a bit distracted. It was all part of his genius. But he was distracted by a little mortal child and while she did not understand it fully, she would help him all she could.

"I know that I wanted her here and so she was here. What I do not know is why it was so important to me. I should not care that she rejected me, I should not be dying a bit more each day, but I am. I feel it in each breath, each thought. She consumes my every moment until I have no recollection of time before her existence. It frustrates me to have these strange feelings and I mean to find out what Sarah is to me."

"You are in love," his sister said simply and Jareth considered this. True, he had asked Sarah to love him, but that was how things were done in his world. To love him would have been to give over her entire life to his will. When she refused, he should have been able to move on - to find someone more suitable. The fact that she still haunted his dreams gave him a troublesome feeling deep inside that he did not enjoy.

"I must see her again." He rose to teleport but his sister held up a hand. He looked at her in surprise.

"That is what I came to tell you - the girl is coming here, with Princess Kareena, for a visit with Mother and the Crystal Queen. Mother is getting ready in her palace and I had to run over here to tell you."

"That was sweet of you," he said, eyes narrowed. "Why did you think it important to come here instead of simply sending a message."

"Oh don't look at me like that, I have no ulterior motives. It was either come here myself of be swept away in one of Mother's cleaning frenzies," the girl laughed and after a moment Jareth laughed too. Sarah here, in his world again. He would have to appear at this luncheon somehow but it would be tricky. The three sisters always put up a protective spell around their rare gatherings to hide their conversations from telepathic subjects who loved to gossip.

No matter, he was the Goblin King and besides, it had been a long time since he'd visited his ancestral home to discuss politics with his father. He would be a good son and report to the High King how his realm was faring. And if he happened to see Sarah while he was there, then - well, that just couldn't be helped now, could it?

He grinned at his sister and bowed.

"It would be rude of me not to escort you home and give my regards to our parents. Father has been waiting for word of my realm's reconstruction - I should go and let him know the progress made." His sister grinned, showing sharp teeth.

"As you command, dear brother." The two disappeared in flurry of glitter.

JSJSJSJS

"Go back?" Sarah asked her stepmother. "Why would I go back? I don't want to see Jareth again," she sputtered, blushing. Karen hid a smile and continued to make breakfast. Robert had left for work early, not wanting to see his wife and daughter leave for 'that place'. Toby sat in his high chair giving Sarah a knowing smile which only made her blush more. Life was so much easier in some ways before she had let the possibilities of magic into her life.

"My sisters wish to meet you and I wish to see them again. Jareth will not be involved, in fact, no one has told him of our visit."

"So he won't be there?" A tinge of disappointment colored her question and Sarah groaned inwardly. No, this was good, you don't want to see him. But she frowned anyway.

"He's where he will be," Karen shrugged. "I don't follow his movements. But this luncheon is for women only. We always put a spell of protection up to block others from overhearing our talks. Gossip runs rampant there, you know. Jareth won't even know we're there." Toby banged his spoon on the table.

"Oh Toby, of course you are coming. I wouldn't leave you here alone," Karen laughed and he giggled. Sarah didn't think she would ever get used to that but smiled anyway.

"Well, when do we go?" Sarah asked.

"Just as soon as you get dressed and brush your hair," Karen replied and Sarah glanced down at herself. No, it wouldn't do to meet royalty in one's pajamas.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's a lovely shade of blue you are wearing, Sarah, it suits you," Karen said as Sarah came into her parent's room wearing a pale blue dress that came to just above her knees. Karen was just finishing dressing Toby in a dark blue sailor suit with white trim. Karen herself was wearing a dark blue dress that swirled around her knees as she walked.

"We match," Sarah said, grinning. Her stepmother tilted her head and grinned.

"Great minds think alike," Karen drawled, amused. "Well, let's go - I hate to keep my sisters waiting."

Sarah's eyes grew wide as she held Karen's hand while her stepmother held onto Toby with her other arm. A swirling pink glitter, like fine sand that tickled, surrounded them and within moments they were at the gates of a enormous castle. Trumpets blared as they waited for the doors to open. A sweet floral smell wafted through the air and Sarah took a deep breath. Karen smiled.

"Mourning willow flowers," she said. "It only grows in the Under Ground. A cousin to the Above Ground's willow trees. How did you like the trip here this time?"

"You don't use a mirror?" Sarah asked, looking around in surprise. This was nothing like Jareth's castle.

"Royalty does not need such devices," Karen explained. "Jareth's mode of arrival is a thunderstorm. I prefer something a bit calmer."

"You can still do this even though you gave up the throne?"

"I'm still royalty here, even if I choose not to be queen. I'm more of an advisor now, but I still retain my title while in this realm, and command a sort of respect from the people here. My magic is even a bit stronger while I'm here."

A guard glanced down from his vantage point and motioned for others to open the massive wooden gates to let the visitors enter. Sarah looked around in awe, everything was clean and sparkling, tiny diamonds embedded into the walls and floors. Music seemed to come out of nowhere, filling the air with a peaceful serenade of flutes and invisible singers.

"Is this where your sister lives?" Sarah asked. Karen nodded, staring up at the large fortress.

"If you think this is impressive you should see where Sasha lives," she smiled, tickling Toby under his chin.

"Sasha?"

"My other sister, the Crystal Queen. Her name is Marissa, but we've always called her Sasha - it means 'whirlwind' in our language and she is certainly that when she wishes to be. She's very passionate about her likes and dislikes and you always know where you stand."

"And the High Queen Seline is your sister also?"

"They are both half sisters. I share my mother with both, but we all have different fathers." At Sarah's look of confusion Karen sighed. "Fae males have a dangerous life when royal. Some are murdered, some are killed in war. It is not an easy life. The High Queen treasures Jareth more for this reason, it may be why he is a bit spoiled."

"Will she like me, his mother, I mean?" Sarah asked, concerned. "I mean, I didn't exactly treat her son very well in the end."

"Jareth is her life, but his fate is his own. She knows that you were - confused by his offer. Truth be told, Jareth has never asked another woman to love him. That alone makes you someone she wishes to meet."

"The music is beautiful," Sarah said, changing the subject to keep from smiling. Karen was mistaken if she thought Jareth had been serious with his supposed offer. He barely knew her.

"Ah, that is the castle singing." At Sarah's confused look, Karen laughed. "The castle is infused with magic which manifests itself in music. It's how we communicate our emotions. If a Fae sings to you, he has given you his heart. I sang to your father the night he proposed." Karen blushed. "It was quite - satisfying."

Sarah paled. Jareth had sung to her in the ballroom. He'd asked her to love him. He came into her room and held her to him like she was his.

_**"I'll always come back to you,"**_ he'd said. Maybe he'd meant it. Maybe she was in deeper trouble than she'd thought. She took a deep breath and followed Karen into a large sitting room filled with flowers.

The High Queen rose from her seat and held out her arms. "Let me hold my nephew," she cried and Toby held out his hands to her as well. Karen smiled and handed over her son to Seline, who sang to the boy in a lovely old language that made Sarah feel warm inside.

"You must be Sarah," Seline said, smiling. "Please, come closer, so that I may see the young woman who has won my son's heart."

Sarah walked to the queen slowly, trying to get her heart to quit trying to jump out of her mouth. It was going to be a long day.

_**JSJSJS**_

Hoggle and Ludo followed Sir Didymus through the forest talking quietly. Hoggle was still not sure what he was going to say to Sarah, only that he was sure Jareth was plotting something. The rat didn't like to lose.

He'd heard stories about Fae losing their one true love and the devastation that happened within a year of the refusal. Hoggle sniffed. Jareth didn't know what love was so how could he have a one true love? It was all a trick of some kind and Hoggle was going to make sure Sarah did not fall in love with Jareth out of pity or trickery. Besides, Sarah was his best friend and Hoggle liked having something in his life that Jareth could not take away from him.

"Sawa back," Ludo said slowly. "Knows truth?"

"About her stepmom, yeah," Hoggle said, distracted by his thoughts. Ludo shook his head.

"King loves Sawa," the rock caller said wisely. Hoggle felt himself growing angry.

"He does not! And she ain't gonna love him either," Hoggle said fiercely. "The rat's got a bunch of women fallin' all over him. He doesn't need my - I mean our Sarah."

Sir Didymus heard the exchange but did not look back as he rode on his trusty steed. Hoggle had feelings for the lady? That would not be good, not good at all. It was known all through the lands that the Goblin King had made his offer to the girl and she had refused him out of misunderstandings between them. But Jareth had never made the offer to anyone before - surely Hoggle must admit what that meant?

"Love strong," Ludo said, shrugging. "Can't fight."

"Hoggle thinks you've been out in the sun too long," the old dwarf said, reverting to the third person he always used when upset. "Hoggle's gonna prove you wrong on this, you just wait. Sarah's too smart to fall for the rat's mischief."

Sir Didymus cleared his throat. "My brothers, we have at last arrived at the Crystal Palace. I shall fetch our lovely Queen Marissa and we shall escort her to the High Queen's luncheon."

"Uh, Ludo and I will meet you there," Hoggle said. "I want to check on a few - um, flowers in the queen's garden before we see Sarah. We'll meet ya there."

"Oh. Well. Certainly if that is your wish. I will see you both at the High Court in one hour's time." The small knight bowed and disappeared into the palace. Hoggle looked at his friend and nodded.

"All rights then - let's go. Sarah needs our help."

"Sawa in trouble?" Ludo asked, eyes widening. Hoggle nodded again with a strange gleam in his eye.

"Yep, she's in trouble and Hoggle's gonna make sure to get her outs of it. Come on, let's get to that luncheon."

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth always enjoyed coming to his parent's castle. As he and his sister rode their horses to the palace, he breathed in the scent of mourning willow flowers, his mother's favorite. Everything about it shouted of ancient traditions and new possibilities. He glanced over at Briella who was frowning.

"You look pensive, dear sister. Tell your brother what irks you so."

"I do not understand the attraction you have for the mortal. She refused you, mocked you in your own home. Distracted your subjects, destroyed your kingdom." The girl shook her head, guiding her mare through the long paths to the palace. "It confuses me greatly why you intend to court such a female."

"Sarah is strong. She has an inner strength that I did not believe mortals could possess. She went through many hardships to save the babe - or she thought she was risking everything to do so. It does not change the fact that she carries within her a great magic that I wish to understand."

"I know you are curious about her - but to court her? To lay claim to one who openly defied you. I mean no disrespect, but surely there could be another who would worship your kindness with the proper devotion? Love shouldn't have to be given with such - compromise."

"I am finding that I do not understand what humans consider love. I'm hoping that Sarah would be agreeable to teaching me, for my heart is slowing a bit more each day. If this is love, I wish to know."

Briella paused before speaking. "Brother, what if the girl never loves you in the way humans do? You might still find a replacement for her if you do it now - before the sickness comes upon you."

Jareth sighed, shaking his head. "I fear it is too late for that, sister. My heart yearns for her even as my mind cannot comprehend why. I will have her and show her that being mine is not so great a punishment. She will come to enjoy having me rule her. I will show her that I can be a fair master if she is but a willing slave."

"I hope so, Jareth," the girl muttered. "But you told her you'd be her slave as well."

"Of course - she will rule me as long as she doesn't openly defy me. My terms were clear, her understanding of them was murky. We will come to an understanding soon. Trust your older brother - he is quite wise." Jareth gave a lop sided grin and Briella felt the tension ebb from her slowly.

"Yes, your majesty," she smirked and her brother laughed. It was one of Briella's favorite sounds. She looked over at her parent's palace as it came into view.

"Jareth, isn't that your dwarf Hogmore?"

"You mean Higgle?" Jareth asked, narrowing his eyes. "I gave him orders to remain at my castle to clean the kitchens. What would he be doing here?"

"Let's find out," she suggested, raising a finely arched brow.

"After you," he smirked and the two siblings rode quietly towards where Hoggle was hiding amongst the bushes.

_**JSJSJS**_

"Come, let me take a look at you," Seline said grandly to Sarah. Sarah dropped a curtsey before the queen and smiled nervously. She was surprised when the woman grabbed her and gave her a swift hug.

"Beautiful. Tell me Sarah, do you enjoy gardening? I love my flowers, I believe that each one tells a story and each one holds a bit of my heart."

"I - well, yes. I have a small flower garden at home. Sometimes, when I've had a bad day, I work on my flowers and it makes me feel better." At this confession, Seline's eyes grew bright and she nodded.

"I do as well. After lunch, you must walk with me in my gardens and see what flowers we have here in the Under Ground. Did you know that the Labyrinth's plants are all sentinent?"

"What? No - did I hurt any when I walked on them. I didn't know, I swear!"

"Don't worry, dear girl - they do not feel pain and are quite hardy. But they have a life essence that surrounds the rest of the Labyrinth with a sort of intelligence. They have told me things about you - good things. Your parents are right to be proud of you."

"What things?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"You saved Ludo from warrior goblins. You saved Hoggle from falling into the Bog. You gave Sir Didymus the respect due a knight even when he was, shall we say, overzealous in his attempts at battle. And in the end, Toby's welfare was more important to you than your own dreams." She looked at Sarah with a critical eye. "You are quite beautiful. I can see why Jareth was so taken with you. But your inner beauty, _**that** _is what has kept him interested. It is something that cannot be enhanced by cosmetics or purchased from merchants."

Sarah's eyes misted as Karen smiled at her with pride. Maybe this luncheon wouldn't be so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Queen Marissa's open air carriage made it's way through the various lands of the Under Ground while the queen glanced around at the beauty surrounding her. When people realized that she was on a journey to the High Court, many of them lined the streets waving at her and she felt a warmth come over her that made her smile sadly. She didn't get out of her palace quite as often as she should, so many things to be responsible for and never enough time to do it all. It was a shame really, because she loved seeing all of the kingdoms under her protection.

She looked forward to seeing her sisters even as she dreaded it. They had happy marriages and lives that held more than ceremony and rigid rules of conduct. They had some sort of purpose that was not tied to _**what** _they were born to do, but rather what they were _**choosing** _to do. It was a sobering thought.

"My queen, we should arrive at your sister's palace within the hour," her captain of the guard, Jordan LeCastem , announced from his steed. The dark haired captain, otherwise known as the Duke of Versity, rode alongside the carriage throwing confused looks at the queen's companion and wondering to himself why the terrier was seated in a spot of honor next to Marissa. Surely she didn't think that Sir Didymus was someone who could protect her if trouble arose. Surely Jordan was not jealous that he himself was not in the carriage with his queen saying pretty things. _**Surely**_, he told himself wryly trying to not roll his green eyes at his own ridiculous notions.

"Thank you, Lord Versity, you may ride ahead to ensure the safety of my journey. Sir Didymus will entertain me with tales of his daring adventures."

"Of course, my queen," Jordon mumbled. Pushed aside for a fox terrier. Was she trying to insult him or could she just not see what she did to him with her dismissive attitudes? He rode to the front of the procession, fuming that he could not just tell her all he felt for her. They had been friends since childhood and told each other everything. But to tell her this, his courage failed him each time.

Meanwhile, oblivious to Jordan's plight, Marissa was noting to herself that every kingdom her magic protected had its own charm, each monarch had their own dignity, no matter what citizens resided there. Even the troll kingdoms with their forges and sulphur clouds filling the air had a certain beauty to them and the weapory made there were like fine pieces of art, perfectly formed by those who knew the value of a good strong sword.

She thought of her father, the one happy memory she had of him when she'd presented him with such a sword for his birthday the year before her mother had died. The look of pride in his eyes had filled her with confidence that she was not merely an afterthought, but a welcomed daughter. That feeling had left soon after he did and she'd never gotten that sense of belonging back again.

Seated next to her, Sir Didymus was saying something, but she'd long ago learned to block out his ramblings. She jumped as he turned to her, speaking in a louder tone of voice.

"Ambrosius of course gives his regrets that he might not make this journey himself, but his mate is due to give birth to their first litter shortly and he feels needed at home."

"No worries, good knight - a parent's place is of course with his children at the time of their birth. Tell me," she leaned in to whisper, "what do you know of this Champion? In your travels with her - was she all that I hear? Brave, kind - beautiful?"

"All that and more, my lady - she fought honestly and admirably for a human child. And if I may say so, the king was quite smitten."

Ah. There was the information she had been wanting. She schooled her face into a look of indifference.

"So would you say that Jareth - has true feelings for the girl?"

"I do not presume to know my king's emotional state, my lady. But I will say that he was most - _**intrigued** _by her actions during her encounters with him. I have never seen such interest taken in any of his previous runners. He has never allowed any of them near his castle and he has certainly never let us aid one before, as you may know."

"And you find her worthy of such attention?" Marissa's mind was whirling, did Jareth think he'd found a queen of his own? If so, things would get quite interesting for all of them very soon. Jareth was the only heir to her kingdom and if he had a queen - she could step down and make him the Crystal King. How good it would be to finally be able to relax.

"I find her most worthy of any and all attentions that bring her happiness, my lady. She is a good and true friend to all she meets. I only hope all will share in her happiness," his voice trailed off as he thought of Hoggle's reaction to Sarah's obvious attraction to Jareth.

"Would there be one who would not share in this happiness you speak of?"

"Um, none who can do any harm of course. I only meant that the Lady Sarah is most beautiful and there would be many who would fall in love, I mean to say would love to - oh dear. Never mind, my queen," the terrier rambled as a cautious look came into Marissa's eyes. She grabbed his lapel to get his attention and the startled dog almost yelped.

"Who else would lay claim to her heart, Sir Knight?" the voice was calm, but Didymus heard the thread of steel cloaked within it.

"Well, I am not sure but dear friend Hoggle seemed, well, smitten with the Champion. I am certain it is not a matter to be concerned with, he is merely protective of her as we all are."

Lovely. A jealous dwarf could cause much mischief, they were greedy when it came to possessions and a friend, rare as they were, certainly filled that description. She sighed, planning strategy even as she knew some things were out of her control.

"I see. Well, if the girl is smitten with Jareth, then she has a long road ahead of her. Come Sir Didymus - tell me all of your adventure with the girl. I wish to be prepared should I ever meet the child."

"Yes, my queen - I shall tell you all I know," he rambled on then, giving Marissa a clear understanding of all Jareth had done for the girl, even as the girl had given him her heart without knowing.

_**JSJSJS**_

Hoggle saw the two royals racing towards his hiding spot. He quickly moved a stone from the massive wall and laughed as the secret passage into the kitchens revealed itself. His sister Grizelda would be working today and she would help him once he told her what was going on with the rat. Dwarves held onto what was theirs, king or no king. He watched through a tiny crack in the door as Jareth and Briella arrived.

He could see Jareth frown as they reached where he'd been standing. Jareth looked concerned. Briella shrugged, biting her lower lip in thought.

"Perhaps we were seeing things? Then again, one old dwarf looks rather like another." She glanced at the sky, smiling.

"The noon day meal is upon us - would you like to have lunch with me?"

"No. I have a better idea. You would like to have lunch with Mother. She's always wanting you to take part in these sister luncheons, is she not? To prepare you for your place in society? I think that is a fine idea."

"You want me to - oh no." Hoggle saw Briella shake her head. "I will not spy for you."

Jareth looked affronted. "Spy? Dear sister, who said spy? I merely wish for you to do your duty and if some small piece of information amuses you, you might pass it along to amuse me as well."

"And what if Mother finds out?"

"That you are finally fulfilling your royal duties and learning more of the Crystal Kingdom's magic? She will be thrilled. And of course, you will speak highly of your amazing brother - the one you adore."

"Hmm, do I have a brother I have not yet met?" Her eyes sparkled and Jareth laughed.

"I ask this of you humbly, my sister. Please speak well of me to Sarah - I fear that I need some added assistance in winning her heart."

So the rat was sending in a spy to trick Sarah was he? It was a good thing Hoggle was here. Ludo was already inside, wandering around, looking for Sarah and Hoggle had let him go. What he needed to say to his sister didn't need witnesses.

He ran down the stone corridors until he found himself in the kitchens, Grizelda working hard at the giant stoves, preparing the food for the noonday meal.

"Grizzy, get over here," Hoggle whispered loudly and his sister jumped. What in the world was her brother doing here? She ran over and hugged him.

"The gardens are in good order brother, I didn't know they'd be callin' you here," the older dwarf said, confused. "But I am glad to see you."

"Grizzy, I need your help. I need to get into that royal lunch thing today."

His sister's dark amber eyes widened. "The royal luncheon? That is not for anyone but family. Even if you could get in there, it's for females only. You'd be tossed out on your hat."

"Are you goin' in there? Someone's gotta feed them," he said quickly. She nodded.

"Yes, female servants are allowed inside. Once the protection spell is done, no males can enter without permission."

"But if a male were to enter before the spell..." Hoggle said hopefully.

"What are you planning, Hoggle?" Grizelda crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared.

"Me? Nothin' - just helpin' a friend that's all. I need to get in there before he does is all," Hoggle stopped, frowning.

"He? As in the Goblin King?" At Hoggle's look of amazement his sister gave a short laugh.

"It's all over the kingdoms that he's in love with a mortal girl. She's gonna be here and if she's your friend you think you gotta be here too to protect her from him."

"She's _**my** _friend - she said so! She ain't gonna love him! He don't deserve her!" Hoggle shouted. Grizelda pieced the puzzle together and did not like what she was discovering. No, her brother was in way over his head if he thought a mortal girl would choose him over the Goblin King.

"You think _**you** _do?" Her shrewd eyes watched him flush.

"Hoggle knows what's best for Sarah and it ain't the rat!" the dwarf said fiercely.

"Hoggle's gonna get himself bogged," his sister mocked. "I'll help you get in. But you're not gonna like how."

"Don't care how as long as I's inside," he said pounding a fist into his hand. She nodded, resigned.

"Fine, let's get you changed into something a little more - frilly."

_**JSJSJS**_

Marissa sat unbelieving. The boy Sarah had wished away was her own brother? Kareena's child? A child no one had seen fit to tell her about? What did they think she would do? Kidnap the boy just to escape her fate?

_**Wouldn't you?**_ a voice in her head whispered. She tried to push the thought from her but she couldn't. Was being queen that bad? Was being needed by her people that horrible? She frowned. No - not if she had someone to share the responsibility with - someone to rely on and to love.

Love. That was the real reason she felt so lost. Kareena didn't love her enough to let her know that she'd had a child. She feared her own sister so much that she hid a part of their family from her. The pain that caused made Marissa almost weep.

"Aunt Marissa," Briella's cheeful voice broke through Marissa's thoughts and she forced herself to smile.

"Briella - what a surprise! Will you be joining us today?"

"Yes. I think it's time I start taking my responsibility seriously and Mother has been begging me to do so - so here I am."

"Good. Good - you may escort me into your mother's study and we shall begin our reaquaintance."

Arm in arm the two royals made their way into the luncheon.


	11. Chapter 11

"I look stupid," Hoggle sputtered as his sister looked him over critically. This idea was ridiculous but he was her brother and Grizelda treasured the horrible old dwarf. His speech wasn't refined, but he was raised by the men of the family. What did they know of culture or class?

"Yes. Yes you do, but you're the one who wants into that luncheon so deal with it."

"Did you have to put so much goop on my face?" He frowned at the bright red lipstick and blue eyeshadow staring back from his reflection. She laughed, somewhat enjoying his discomfort.

"Do you want your Sarah to recognize you? Now hush and let's get the food inside that room. Then, dear brother, I wash my hands of this whole thing." Grizelda gave a firm nod and lifted up a serving platter.

Hoggle pulled down on his long skirt, trying not to trip. All he had to do was talk to Sarah and she'd listen to reason. Goblin Kings didn't love - they didn't feel anything but anger and trickery.

Sarah needed to be protected from Jareth even now. Once she knew what the rat was planning she'd be completely horrified. He smiled as he imagined her gratitude for saving her from Jareth's advances. Why, she might even kiss him!

Hoggle's mood improved and he followed his sister out to the luncheon.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah watched the two beautiful women walk into the queen's study. They seemed to be deep in conversation and the older woman looked sad somehow. Both of them seemed to have an aura of magic around them. Sarah tilted her head to admire how regal they looked, seemingly without effort. The younger one looked familiar, blonde hair sparkling and eyes that could cut you if you crossed her. Sarah stared at the woman and realized that she looked a bit like Jareth. As she thought about him, she blushed slightly.

She found herself wishing he was there if only to tell him that she didn't hate him. She'd had some time to think about it - she didn't love him, of course - but she didn't hate him either. It was - complicated. She wondered if her entire life was to stay complicated. If Jareth was in her life, she already knew the answer.

For no reason at all, she found herself needing to see him again just to prove to herself that she wasn't afraid of him now. He wanted to be her friend. She supposed that was better than constantly running away from him, wondering when he was going to Bog her or turn her into a goblin. But she still wouldn't trust him. She didn't know if she ever would. Glancing out a window, she saw a glimpse of Jareth as he walked in the gardens with an older man. They were deep in conversation and she was surprised to see the elder man hug Jareth and shake his hand firmly. What on earth was he up to now? And why wasn't he in here, trying to talk to her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the High Queen welcoming Briella into the party.

"Ah, Briella you are here," the High Queen nodded at her daughter, "I was not sure you would grace us with your presence."

"It was pointed out to me that I have been remiss in my duties and for that I apologize," Briella smirked. "Jareth sends his regards and wishes that he might be allowed to see his mother again soon."

"Jareth is always welcome in any room I am in," the queen smiled, noticing how Sarah's eyes grew bright at the mention of the Goblin King. Clever girl her Briella, giving Jareth a way into the room once the spell was cast. Obviously Jareth wanted to see the girl again. And just as obviously, Briella was helping her brother get into the luncheon today. What mischief were her two children planning? "Princess Briella, this is Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth." Briella bowed and looked carefully at the mortal who had stolen her brother's heart.

"It is good to meet you, Sarah," Briella said, studying her quietly. Sarah bowed, nervously trying to keep her attention from the window.

"I am honored to meet you, Princess," Sarah answered politely. A short serving girl entered and seemed to freeze when she saw Sarah. Another servant pushed her roughly and the girl muttered about rough sisters. They were ignored.

"Briella, please - we are family," the princess said, amused at the mortal's nervousness. This was the fearless victor of the Labyrinth?

"And Sasha, so good of you to come." Seline smiled at her sister.

"Kindly use my title when I enter," Marissa's voice was a bit strained and Seline paused. Something was troubling Marissa.

"Your _**royal** _highness Crystal Queen of the Under Ground, Marissa please allow me to introduce you to Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth and daughter to Kareena, your sister." Seline bowed slightly. Marissa turned to Kareena who was holding a child. A child with a bit of Fae flowing within him. His mind was open to her and she saw all that he had experienced with Jareth. The dancing and singing, the laughter. Jareth telling the boy he'd rename him Jareth, and Marissa sighed. Such unconditional love Jareth had shown this boy, it moved her deeply. She forced herself to turn to Sarah and bow, lost in thought.

"I am pleased to meet you Sarah." She turned toward Toby and stared. "You bring another child to us," Marissa said softly. Karen nodded and held onto Toby a bit tighter. It did not go unnoticed by Marissa.

"He is your son - a son you did not see fit to tell me about. Tell me Kareena, what have I done to make you hide such information?"

"Yes, he is my son - I - didn't know how you would react to my having a child with a human or if you would welcome him into the family. I did not know if you would come here today since I've been away for so long. But I've missed you, my sister, and want Toby to know both of his aunts. Please forgive me."

All of Marissa's angry words died on her tongue as the boy held out his arms to her. Marissa took him and held him to her, tears fighting to be shed. "There is nothing to forgive, your child comes first - it should be no other way, sister. I would like to know him if he is to be an heir to my kingdoms."

"Heir? He is being raised mortal," Karen said with an odd tone in her voice. Marissa shrugged, a small smile on her lips.

"Be that as it may, heir he remains unless he revokes his right at a later time. I do not force my will upon others." _**Like everyone's will was forced upon me**_, she thought sadly. "His life is his own."

"I agree, but he does wish to learn more of this place and I was hoping that maybe you could teach him of the Crystal magic? He really is a bright child and I would not deny him the right to learn of our world. If someday he wishes to be heir, then I will not stand in his way." Karen looked almost nervous and Marissa paused. Perhaps her sister did respect her heritage more than Marissa had given her credit for years ago. She nodded at Karen, afraid to speak, then turned towards Sarah and smiled softly.

"You beat my nephew's Labyrinth, _**you** _must have a strong will. I am pleased that he was challenged. Jareth has been coddled for far too long. It amused me to hear that his precious kingdom was nearly destroyed." At Seline's look, Marissa grinned. "Rebuilding it may keep him out of trouble for a time."

"He does seem to find trouble without trying," his mother noted.

"He's a menace," the short serving girl whispered to Sarah who looked at her in shock. She looked familiar somehow.

"Pardon?" Sarah was trying to decide if she'd met this woman before, but she had her face hidden by too much make up.

"He goes through women like rain goes through clouds - he ain't trustworthy." Another servant girl grabbed her and muttered something that sounded like 'playin with fire'. Both servants retreated to the far side of the room to continue their argument.

After a moment, the three sisters laughed, slowly coming back into harmony with each other after so long apart. Sarah bowed to Marissa and smiled as more servants started coming into the room with large serving trays. The women sat a small oval table trimmed in gold and blue getting to know each other again. One of the serving girls seemed to watch Sarah closely, but Marissa inwardly shrugged. Humans were a novelty here. The protection spell was put into place once the male servants had left.

"I am honored to meet you, your highness. Karen told me about you, I mean Princess Kareena," Marissa held up a hand.

"No titles are to be used within this room. We are all family here." Seline smirked at that remembering Marissa had demanded her title be used just moments ago. Such a whirlwind of emotions, the Crystal Queen.

"Thank you, your - I mean, Marissa," Sarah said shyly. "I didn't mean to destroy anything. I just wanted my brother back."

"Brothers are special," Briella broke in quickly. "I know Jareth is the finest brother a girl could hope for, he's always been there for me when I needed him. And such love he shows the wished away children, it is sweet to watch him play with them."

Sarah looked shocked. Jareth - played? The High Queen noted the look and grinned.

"It is true, Jareth loves games and tricks. He is very suited to his position, protecting lost children. And he has always been a champion of the unwanted," his mother agreed. "He has given shelter to many a weary traveller far from home."

"Traveller?" Sarah asked, accepting a cup of tea from the nearest servant. Seline nodded, noticing the servant seemed to hover near the Champion.

"The Labyrinth is more than a test, Sarah - it is a defense against those who would harm the innocent. There are vast kingdoms throughout our universe, some are friendly, some not. We are a link to the rest. Jareth is a sort of - I would say, guardian."

"So this place is in a different universe?" Sarah's eyes grew wide as the sisters nodded. Seline continued to explain.

"Our world is but one of thousands. We do not know every planet or even a small portion, but if anyone travels within our reach, they must first be judged by the Labyrinth before being granted access to further exploration. Sometimes, people are cast out from their worlds for being different, or not agreeing politically with their rulers. My son allows them asylym here if they are in danger of being killed - or even if they have nowhere else to go. Jareth protects our realms fiercely. In some ways, he acts like a child, but when you consider all he does for so many - well, a little trickery can be forgiven."

"We were amazed that he spoke of you fondly when you won - he is very competitive. And no one has ever been nice to him outside of his own family. He was not used to your kindnesses during your run."

"I don't remember being kind," Sarah said, haltingly.

"You were kinder than you know, dear Sarah," Seline assured her. "You didn't ask for more than you needed, you didn't try to harm his Labyrinth. You did not curse him as a monster, or try to harm him even when you thought he held your brother captive."

_**No, I just told him he had no power over me when he confessed his love.**_Sarah felt pangs of guilt. Would it be so wrong to accept a friendship from him when he really did ask for so little.

Hoggle watched the changing expressions on Sarah's face. She was softening towards Jareth, he could see it. He made a show of refilling her tea cup, spilling some on her dress.

"My apologies - let me get you cleaned up. Come on, missy - through this door," Hoggle said in a high pitched voice.

Sarah went to stand and as she was wiping the tea off her dress, she bumped into a new occupant in the room. Looking up she was met by a mismatched pair of eyes that made her breathless.

"Jareth," she whispered, and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Jareth stared at Sarah for what seemed like forever and she felt her face getting warm. There was a hint of a smirk on his face, but just beneath it, a look that she recognized from their time in the ballroom. She felt like her heart was dancing, like her soul was lifting right out of her body and towards his. This is what she'd been running from in the ballroom - this helpless, maddening feeling of belonging and need. How could just a look do this to her? His eyes seemed to drink her in and leave her wanting more of his attention. Her lips parted, and a soft sigh escaped as he came even closer, it would be so easy to just lean into him and allow him a kiss. How was it that she'd thought him cruel again? She watched, mesmerized, as he bit his lower lip and she felt herself doing the same. _**That** _was why, this hot, intense feeling in the pit of her stomach that somehow came too easily when _**he** _was near her. He _**was** _cruel and she would do well to remember that.

Jareth's eyes were narrowed, surprised to realize that she had called him by his name. He was very surprised to realize that he wanted her to do it again, it gave him chills to hear his name fall from those perfect lips. He watched as she swallowed the nervous laughter that bubbled up inside of her, and he wanted to kiss her laughter away, make her feel some sort of need for him. A million expressions flit across his face at once, as he processed the conflicting emotions racing through him. He had thought to make her uncomfortable and off balance by his entrance, but somehow, he found himself equally stunned by the intensity of their closeness to each other. He wondered if she was thinking about kissing him, for he was certainly thinking of kissing her. Kissing her and then claiming her for all of time. He thought about that, he really did want forever with the girl. But unless she changed her feelings for him, they would only have this one year. He looked away for a minute to compose himself. After a long moment, he bowed to her then to the other women in the room.

"Greetings to all, I hope that I do not come at a bad time?"

"Jareth, you've never seen fit to disturb one of our luncheons before?" His mother was amused, he could tell. "What brings you here to disturb it now?"

"My apologies, ladies, I meant not to disturb but to admire." He took Sarah's hand and kissed it lightly. He could see that she could not look away from him or even take her hand away. It pleased him to know that she was not running or kicking him. He had not liked the kicking. This was much better and he smiled back at Sarah, suddenly filled with hope. Hoggle saw this too and grew angry as he watched Sarah giggle. Jareth found himself grinning slightly, bemused by the young beauty in front of him now.

"No men allowed in here - you gotta get outta here," Hoggle said in the high pitched voice he'd been using. Jareth frowned at the little serving girl and tilted his head.

"Do I know you? You seem - familiar," Jareth's eyes took on a dangerous glint and Hoggle took a step back, still close to Sarah, but a bit further from his king.

"Rules is rules - out," Hoggle growled, not looking directly at him and Jareth smiled as if he'd heard the most delightful joke.

"Of course, rules are _**very** _important." He turned back to Sarah. "At times it appears that we act in our own selfish interests when we are actually only following a demanded pattern of rules. At times, we wish that we could act another way, but know that we cannot escape our obligations. Rules are in place for a reason. Wouldn't you agree, young Sarah?" When she learned what he was planning, she would fight him, but she would have no choice but to obey. Rules _**were** _rules after all and they had such little time to get this right. If they could get this right. When she was near him, his thoughts had no foundation in reality. He really was her slave and he found this caused his heart to race. Another sign of love, perhaps - or did he just not like to lose? He had no ready answers.

Sarah bit the corner of her lower lip again, agitated. He was here and they weren't arguing. She knew that she was in over her head, knew that he was waiting for some sort of answer from her, but she was unsure what he was really asking. She also knew the others were watching them - watching her reaction to him. She pulled herself together and nodded.

"Rules are important. One of mine is to never trust people who can't be honest with me." She pulled her hand out of his and sat down, stained dress forgotten. Hoggle laughed out loud at that. Sarah would never trust the rat. Things were looking up for him again. He watched Jareth smiled and stared at Sarah as if he'd like to swallow her whole. He wanted to kick Jareth, but his skirt was too restrictive for that. He'd have to settle for glaring at him fiercely.

Jareth tilted his head and regarded Sarah seriously as he answered her, kneeling at her side.

"Honesty is quite important, in the end. I do find however that certain people have an issue with too much honesty given at the wrong time. Sometimes, we must withhold such brutal truths until our intended listener is ready to hear it." He stood up quickly, bowing towards his mother and grinned again.

"I wished to see my wonderful mother and elusive aunts to tell you all of a ball I plan to have soon. Formal invitations of course, will be forthcoming, but I could not resist a chance to see so many beautiful women in one place." Briella rolled her eyes but said nothing. Her brother had it bad.

"A ball - what is the occasion, nephew?" Marissa asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it aloud. Jareth's eyes twinkled back at her as he pondered his response.

"A bit of a mystery as yet, I'm afraid. There are rules that even I must follow before I can freely answer that question." His mother bit back a laugh as she stood to smack his arm lightly.

"Wonderful, my son. Now - as the little serving girl has said - this gathering is for women only so perhaps we can chat at a later time."

"Of course, there is someone else I must visit to declare my intentions. But I shall return later this evening for dinner if I am allowed?"

"Of course," his mother said drily. "I look forward to your next visit. I must say I have not seen this much of you for quite some time." Jareth almost blushed at that. He'd been busy. Kings got busy.

"My apologies, Mother. If things go the way I hope, you shall be seeing much more of your errant son."

He bowed again and winked at Sarah as he left the room, humming the song he'd sang to her in his ballroom. Sarah smiled to herself then froze. Declare his intentions? No. He wouldn't - he - he just wouldn't. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Karen smile and touch Marissa's sleeve as they started whispering to each other.

"Sarah, come and let us take that walk in the gardens. Your mother and your new aunt will most likely wish to catch up a bit and Briella most likely wishes to see her father," the queen said in a tone that would tolerate no argument from daughter or new found niece.

"Um - sure," Sarah said, glancing over at Karen and Marissa who were now deep in conversation. "I'd like that, your highness."


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth waited just outside the castle, ready to pounce. He watched closely as his mother and future bride (or so he very much hoped) wandered out to the gardens. Right behind was the little serving girl, or should it be said serving _**scab**_. He waited until the little traitor hiked up his skirt to show very male boots as he ran to keep up with Sarah. Yes, it _**was** _him. Jareth didn't know whether to laugh out loud or Bog the fool where he stood. A calculating evil glee came over the Goblin King. Perhaps a _**third** _choice was in order. A chat of some sort - just to determine what Higgle was up to following Jareth's bride around like a love struck puppy.

Lifting a hand, he materialized Hoggle away from the gardens and into Jareth's throne room. After a moment, the king materialized upon his throne, leg dangling off the side, bored expression on his haughty face and had the satisfaction of seeing the dwarf flinch. The various goblins in the room glanced at Hoggle and scratched their heads as they muttered amongst themselves.

"Why ugly lady here? Is she a runner?"

"I'd run _**from** _that - she's scary!"

"Maybe she's a chicken thief - hey lady, don't be grabbin' our chickens or we'll have to...um, well - we'll think of something!"

"Seriously? Blue eye shadow with that dress?" A pause. "What - it's tacky."

Jareth made a show of ignoring his subjects to focus on a crystal he lazily spun in his hand. Hoggle hopped uneasily from one foot to the other, suddenly realizing that just maybe, Jareth knew who he was. Then he realized he was still dressed like a woman. He went to pull the dress off then noticed his king rising from his throne. Then Jareth began slowly walking toward him, an evil glint in his eye. Uh oh.

"Tell me my dear, why I have not seen you at my parent's castle before now?" Jareth purred as he looked Hoggle up and down, licking his lips. The king made a show out of circling his prey, watching as the 'serving girl' trembled in fear.

"I'm in the kitchen a lot, that's why," Hoggle muttered, irritated as he remembered he was supposed to be cleaning the Goblin castle's kitchen. It was probably twice as dirty now.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here," Jareth was saying, tilting his head to the side to watch Hoggle's reactions.

"I's gonna be missed - you probly should send me back," Hoggle stammered not meeting his gaze.

"Probly?" Jareth smirked at the poor enunciation of the little dwarf. This was fun. It had been far too long since Jareth had had actual fun. "_**Probably**_," Jareth said, stressing the correct pronunciation, "you will not be missed at all. I doubt they appreciate you there. I have decided that you should work for me."

"Work for you? Good idea - I'll just go out and water some flowers," Hoggle said quickly, trying to run off. Looking skyward, Jareth grabbed the back of his frilly blouse and yanked, making Hoggle yelp as he was almost choked. Jareth stared up at the ceiling, trying not to laugh. He composed himself again and looked down at his trembling servant.

"No, you should not work in the gardens being such a _**rare** _bloom yourself. So beautiful a flower should be admired in the proper setting. Perhaps you should start by drawing me a bath."

"A - a bath? What for?"

"I have just come from seeing my darling Sarah and feel - dirty."

Suddenly the two of them were in Jareth's large bathroom. Steam rose from the enormous black marble tub and Jareth started pulling off his shirt. Hoggle's eyes grew wide. Soft romantic music floated in the air, a song of passion and pleasure. Jareth sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment to speak.

"I have chosen a bride. A beautiful child who blushes quite prettily when I touch her. Oh how I long to touch her soft eager flesh! When I marry her, bathing me will be one of her many tasks, but for now I shall enjoy the attentions of a pretty, um, girl." He held his arms out wide, opening his eyes to leer at Hoggle. "Remove my pants."

"What? No way, Hoggle's gettin' out of here," the dwarf yelled and ran for the door. As he flung it open he found himself in a stone room with no windows and only the faint light of day shimmering down from a grated opening far above him. An oubilette.

He spun around to escape and bumped into a fully clothed Jareth.

"Hibble, explain yourself," Jareth's voice held a measure of threat in it and the dwarf gulped loudly.

"You ain't takin' her from me! She's my friend and you can't have her. I loves her!"

"Do you believe she belongs to you? Have you begun collecting a harem?" Jareth's tone was mocking as he watched Hoggle squirm under his glare. "And if she deigns to be yours, what then? Do you plan to marry the girl yourself?"

"Marry? Me and Sarah? No way! She would come and take cares of me. She could come live with me and clean my house and cook my meals and - darn my socks. And I'd bring her food to cook and we'd be happy."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose as the truth hit him. The little scab was looking for a mother. He should have realized that Sarah's kindness and beauty would appeal to his little traitor. Hibble was old for an immortal but very young for a dwarf and his own mother had given him up eons ago. Jareth paused, sympathy almost breaking through his own selfishness.

"You cannot take what does not belong to you, Hibble. You cannot force someone to love you." Jareth froze - what had he just said? Surely he was not trying to force Sarah to love him? Surely she would just naturally come to the conclusion that she was his queen as soon as her father ordered her to do so? He was simply planning to ask the girl's father for permission to court her, but perhaps there were other considerations. Would her father deny Jareth's suit? Humans were rather unpredictable after all.

"You want to take her away from everyone who loves her," Hoggle muttered.

"Not from everyone - not from me," Jareth announced and realized that he was beginning to believe it. He wanted to spend time with her and not to order her around or command her to do his bidding. He just wanted to see her again, hear her voice. He was beginning to realize - he actually _**liked** _her. He might even love her but he needed to be sure before asking her to marry him. If he was wrong about loving her, he would not die but would he want to live? So many burning questions and no easy answers. The one thing he was sure of though was that they all needed Sarah in one way or another. He glared at Hoggle again.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'd be bringing her back to all of us? As queen? She'd never leave here again, she'd take care of all of us. But she will _**not** _be darning your socks."

Hoggle considered Jareth's words carefully.

"Do you think you love her?"

"I - I mean I," Jareth blustered and Hoggle's eyes widened again. The rat was _**blushing**_! He'd never seen such a thing in all of his very long life. "I want Sarah as my queen," Jareth said airily. Hoggle shook his head.

"We all knows that - but do you love her?"

"I think I may - quickly - how do you know you love her? And that she loves you in return?" Jareth pounced on Hoggle, gripping him by his blouse. Hoggle reailzed that he was still wearing a dress and sighed.

"Can I gets out of this thing?" At Jareth's irritated nod, Hoggle threw off the dress, wiping his face with it to get the make up off as fast as he could. "Now that I'm me again - I knows Sarah loves me because she told me so!"

"She what?" Jareth shouted. Hoggle raised his hands in the air.

"Not like that, you big baby. She said she's my best friend. Friends loves each other - it's a rule. So Sarah loves me and I loves her. End of story."

"Well she agreed to be my friend," Jareth said softly, deep in thought. Hoggle rolled his eyes.

"That's just like Sarah - being friends with people who doesn't deserve it. Well - good for you. Maybe she might love you a little. But not the way she loves me. I'm her _**best** _friend. You're just a pain in the -" Jareth shook him roughly.

"I suggest you not finish that observation unless you'd like to swim in the Bog." Hoggle gulped.

"Fine. So what ya gonna do now? Ask Sarah to marry you?"

"No." At Hoggle's look of shock Jareth smiled. "I must court her properly. To do that, I must research human courting rituals and then - we go to see her father."

"We?" Hoggle was amazed.

"Yes - we - I can't very well impress Sarah's father without a retinue of faithful servants. Just don't wear the dress again - it makes your hips look impossibly huge."

Jareth led the way out of the oubilette talking non stop about courtship and how blue eye shadow just did not go with Hoggle's choice of dress.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah followed the High Queen into the gardens. The scent of the queen's favorite lilies caressed Sarah's mind, soothing her. Part of her wanted to run, wanted to scream. What was Jareth planning? Who was the man he'd been talking to earlier, shaking his hand and looking entirely too pleased with himself?

The queen was looking at her expectantly. Sarah frowned, had something happened?

"I asked you if you were enjoying the gardens," Seline grinned. Sarah blushed and apologized.

"I don't know why my mind is wandering - I'm loving the gardens. I love everything about this place, I can't believe it's an entirely different universe. Oh my gosh, does that mean you are all aliens?" Sarah froze. "Are all Fae really aliens? What about vampires - are they real? If they are, are they from another planet?"

"Patience, child - one question at a time," the queen laughed, delighted. "Yes this is a different universe, but still within your own, think of it this way. Clouds cover your atmosphere which cover your earth. Each layer is separate yet connected. We are another layer, perhaps - but in a different dimension."

"I think I get it - you're there, but you are separate." At Seline's nod, Sarah smiled. "I understood it."

"Of course you did, you're brilliant. Your father's family even has a touch of Fae in it, but we don't tell him that. He's not as - receptive to magic as you are. Sad really, but some people just cannot see the magic around them." Seline stopped to smell one of the many flowers along their path and sighed. "Magic is more than spells and charms - it's love and dreams, passion and pity. Magic can be anything you wish it to be. There are many worlds that harness such powers, some call it science, some call it luck. But it's everywhere if you only know where to look."

"You're kind to say I'm smart. But Jareth let me win, I mean I didn't even have to win - Toby was never in any danger. I'm a fraud."

"Ah, that is the problem. You turned down my son because you don't feel like you deserve this world. Sarah - you are a part of this place as surely as I am - or Jareth, or even Marissa. You belong because you love this place and that is the greatest magic of all - love. This world will always welcome you as long as you believe in it and love it as you do now."

"Then I'll be able to visit," Sarah realized. "But Jareth," she said worried.

"Jareth is king of Goblins and protector of our world. But he is also merely a man who loves a young girl. Give him a chance, Sarah."

Sarah bit her lip and decided, that maybe - she would do just that.


	14. A courting we will go

Sarah turned to the queen and swallowed. This was not going to be easy for her to say. But she knew if she wanted to get Jareth out of her system, this was the only way. Some silly school girl crush on a Goblin King was not going to rule her.

_You don't really want him out of your system_, a little voice in her head told her. _He's been on your mind every moment since you've met him, do you really think spending **more** time with him will convince you that you don't like him? He sees the real you, not the spoiled brat, but the scared girl. And somehow that scares you more than some old oubilette or Fireys ever could._

Sarah ignored the voice and coughed, to clear her thoughts. She could feel herself blushing which was stupid. No one could hear her thoughts, at least she hoped not.

"I'm willing to give him a chance. He said he wanted to be friends. I can do that."

"And if he wants more?" A new voice. Sarah turned and saw the man Jareth had shaken hands with earlier.

"Sarah, this is King Logan - my husband." At Sarah's hurried curtsey, the king considered the girl closely. She would either be his son's angel, or murderer. He had to know which way she was leaning.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty," Sarah said shyly. Logan nodded, eyes narrowed.

"I've heard much about you, young Sarah. Beating my son at his own game. Tell me - how did it feel?"

"I'm not sure I understand - Toby wasn't in any danger." Sarah felt a hint of fear, this man looked as though he could kill her with a single thought.

"Toby? No, I am not speaking of Toby. I am asking how it felt to win against Jareth's Labyrinth. The boy was in no danger true, but the Labyrinth and all of it's challenges - they were real. At any time, you might have chosen the wrong path and been hurt. Would you have blamed Jareth?"

"What? I don't know - would he have let me be hurt? I don't think so - from the little I've heard about him today, I don't think he would let friends get hurt if he could help it."

"Friends? Is that what he is to you? And if it had all been real, if he _**had** _taken the child and you'd won him back - would you still be considering friendship with my son? He _**is** _a bit of a villian after all, his charming behavior tonight notwithstanding."

"Logan please," Seline chided. "The girl is not used to your bluntness." She turned to Sarah. "I apologize, my dear, but we are rather protective of Jareth. He's never shown such interest in a female before and you _**are** _mortal which makes you an unknown element to the situation. But I am curious - would you have considered friendship with Jareth had the babe been taken in truth?"

"I - I don't know, maybe not. But I'd like to think I would realize that he didn't steal Toby and even if he had, it was really my fault for wishing him away in the first place. I mean, it only happened yesterday. I don't know how I feel about him or what he wants from me. I just think that he looked - well, lonely last night in my room," Logan's eyes widened at this but he said nothing. "And I'd like to know more about him before I decide if he's a villian or not."

"Fair enough," Seline said softly. "I hope he lives up to your expectations. Fae are just as flawed as humans, Sarah, we are all neither hero nor villian but somewhere in between. Come, let's continue our walk. Logan, I believe you have work to do in your study."

The two wandered deeper into the gardens together as the High King watched them, amused by his wife's abrupt dismissal. She liked the girl, he could tell and that pleased him. For if Seline approved, then all was not yet lost for Jareth's future.

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth studied another one of his books from the Above Ground, striving to learn more of human courting rituals. So many silly rules humans used to tell one another that they were interested in mating. He smirked as _**he** _saw himself as a bird of prey, swooping down on Sarah's innocent defiance much as an owl swooped down on a helpless mouse. Birds knew how to get attention, flashy plumage, songs of love, traps set to entangle a potential mate in a dance of passion. He patterned his flirting with Sarah last night as a love struck bird, and she had denied him. Perhaps he would next go to her as a human male would. Karen had invited him to spend a week above to learn more about Sarah and her world. It was an intriguing offer.

"Hmm, bundling, interesting concept from Colonial America. Where a couple lie in bed together wrapped separately in blankets so that nothing - untoward happens. Well, we've done that without the separate linens. I don't think I'd like to not touch what is mine. So that is out," he muttered to himself.

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "She's not yours yet, you haven't done anything to deserves her."

"Hush, Higgle, I'm researching. Hand me that large blue book." Jareth flipped through it, scanning for ideas on wooing his love.

"Why does this mean so much to ya?" Hoggle asked, still slightly suspicious. "You're a king, ain't ya? Don't kings just order someone to marry them?"

"Don't be stupid, you can't order someone to marry you. But you can tilt the odds in your favor by being prepared. Now then, let me read."

"And what if she doesn't want you at all? I still think she'd have more fun living with me than with you." Jareth raised an eyebrow at that and glanced over at his servant.

"Highly doubtful, Hogbert, I'm exceedingly fun under the right circumstances. Ah, now here's something. In ancient Persia, a couple would drink each other's blood to show their commitment to each other." A far off look in Jareth's eyes and a hint of a smile."While biting Sarah is surely a pleasure I look forward to, I doubt she'd enjoy such a messy display of emotion on her clean sheets. So that's out as well." He continued reading. "In almost all cultures an interested male also courts the family of his beloved by giving them gifts of intent. Hmm, gifts. Interesting. I shall go to friend Robert and give him many gifts to show my sincerity. And a special gift for young Sarah as well, yes - this has possibilities."

"Sarah isn't impressed by gifts. If she didn't want her dreams what more could you offer her?" Hoggle asked, a bit annoyed. He still thought Sarah would be disgusted with the whole idea of Jareth courting her, but Jareth was his king and Hoggle didn't have much choice but to help him in this madness.

"Sarah doesn't know what she wants. Human sensibilities have clouded her true feelings. But I am going to break down her barriers and claim her before the year is out." A strange look came into his eyes. "I will prove myself to her, have no doubt about that, or I'll die trying."

"It's true then - you're gonna die if she says she don't want you." Jareth spun on his servant and glared.

"You will not mention this to Sarah - she will not know of it. Swear it or I will Bog you permanently." Hoggle shivered, never before seeing such a look of anguish in the rat's eyes. He almost felt sympathy for the king but pushed it away quickly.

"Fine, I won't mentions it. But when you keel over into your food next year, she's gonna get the idea."

"Oh Hibble, you have no faith in your king if you are already planning my funeral," Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you going to sabatoge your monarch's attempts at happiness?"

"What? I ain't makin' no promises. I ain't gonna let you hurt her and I don't cares what you do to me. You can give her peaches on your own and I hopes she throws em at your big poofy head if you try to hurt her. I'm her best friend and she trusts me. So there."

"Such brave talk from someone who hides in women's clothing."

"It got me where I needed to be didn't it? But," Hoggle was loathe to admit it, "she did seem happy to sees ya - just a little."

"That's all I need Hibble, just a little affection on her part to open the door between us."

"Well I still thinks she's gonna slam it in your sparkly face, but you're never going to listen to me."

"On the contrary Hibble, when it comes to gaining Sarah's trust, I do listen to you. And trust **_me_**, I will use every advantage your friendship with her gives me. You will hide nothing from me of her feelings towards me or if my efforts are suceeding. I want to know her every desire, no matter how trivial it may seem. You will do this."

"Fine, fine. Here's another book."

Goblins were watching their king debate the different forms of human courtship with Hoggle.

"He's gonna go to court?" one asked as another slapped the back of his head.

"No dummy, he's _**gonna** _court - he's gonna tell someone he likes them."

"He doesn't like anybody - is that why he's taking them to court?"

A muttered sigh. An older, wiser female goblin explained. "He's liking the girl and wants her to come back here to be with us. He's going to give her gifts to show he likes her."

"Gifts - we can give gifts to her too!" A stampede of little feet echoed away from Jareth's study and into the dark recesses of the castle.

_**JSJSJS**_

"So in answer to your questions. Vampires as you know them exist but they are not humans transformed. They have their own star system many light years away. They rarely come to your world and do not search out humans. The few that coexist do so in remote areas of your planet. I doubt you will ever see one, the humans that have written of them over the years have distorted their history and intent."

"They don't drink blood?"

"They do, but it is consensual and part of the mating process. Actually some human cultures share blood in such a way, though it is rare in your time."

"Thank goodness for that," Sarah muttered. An image of Jareth's sharp teeth scraping her throat made Sarah feel very warm and tingly. She rather liked the feeling. Sighing softly, she wondered how his teeth would feel against her skin...

"Sarah, I hear your school is letting out for a break soon," Seline was saying.

"Yes, for spring. I get a week off," Sarah answered quickly, embarassed by her fantasies.

"I'd like for you to spend it here, in my castle. I'd like to get to know you better. I've already discussed it with Kareena and she say that she'll speak to your father. Would you accept my invitation if your father agrees?"

"Here? In the castle?" _Jareth_, her mind whispered. She'd see him a lot more often. She hid a smile.

"I - what do you want to know about me? I'm just a girl who wished her brother away - and even that didn't happen because I wished it."

"Sarah, you are more than you realize. You are one of the few humans on your world who appreciate this place and are not afraid to face your fears of the unknown. You bring a fresh perspective to me and I wish to learn more of your heart. I would like to see what it is that my son sees in you. You are a mystery to us all and I do love a good mystery," Seline smiled and Sarah's heart slowed to a normal pace again.

"Well, if my dad says yes, I'd like that."

"Good. And then Jareth can spend that week Above Ground learning more of your world without you there to - distract him."

"He won't be here?" Sarah asked, upset. She hid it quickly, but the queen saw the look and was pleased.

"You wish to learn more of our world and Jareth wishes to learn more of yours. At the end of the week, he will throw his ball and the two of you may compare notes. I think time learning of each other's lives will be well spent. Expectations cannot be met if there is no basis for comparison."

"I suppose you're right," Sarah said. Why was she so upset that Jareth wouldn't be nearby? They were going to be friends, right? And maybe after a week she wouldn't have this impossible urge to kiss him senseless. Yes, a week here without him around would be good for her, she'd learn about this place without second guessing Jareth's every comment.

"Ah look, I see Karen and Marissa approaching. Come, let us all have one more glass of lemonade and then you may return home to discuss your spring break plans with your father."

JSJSJS

"Karen? Sarah? I'm home," Robert said loudly.

"In here, darling," Karen said from the kitchen. Robert made his way into the kitchen and kissed his wife.

"Well, how was your day?"

"Better than I'd hoped. Marissa loved Toby and has said his destiny is his own. She won't try to get him to ascend to the throne unless he decides to years from now."

"Well that's a relief," Robert said. "I'm already losing Sarah. I can't lose both of my children."

"Daddy, you are not losing me," Sarah said, coming into the room from the back porch. "How could you say such a silly thing?"

"Sarah, you came back," Robert said, hugging her tightly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sarah asked, confused. "I do live here, right?"

"Yes. Yes you most certainly do." Robert was relieved to see Sarah was safe at home, where she belonged. Now that she'd had a chance to visit fairy world, maybe she could admit she didn't belong there.

"I had such a wonderful time. Queen Seline and Queen Marissa are very nice. And I got invited to a ball Jareth's throwing." She smiled and Robert's heart clenched.

"Jareth? You saw him?"

"Yeah, he visited his mom to invite us all to his ball - it's at the end of my spring break. Um, actually we wanted to talk to you about that."

"About your break? I was thinking we could go to the mountains, do a little camping."

"Actually," Sarah said, "I got invited to spend the week with Queen Seline. I'd really like to do that, if it's okay with you."

"You want to go back? For a week?" Robert was shocked. "Honey, it's a week. You've never been away from home that long."

"Daddy I'm fifteen and I've been to camp every year for a week since I've been eight." Sarah looked amused.

"Oh - yeah, well that's different. You were on the same planet as your family. And I don't like the idea of you being there with Jareth where I can't - I mean where you won't be nearby."

"Oh Jareth won't be there," Karen said, biting her lower lip. "I've invited him to spend that week here, learning about our world."

"You what? He can't stay here - what will the neighbors say?"

"Robert, he'll put a glamour on himself, he'll look totally human - you won't even realize he's a Goblin King."

A loud crash from the living room interupted them and Sarah wondered if Merlin was knocking something over. A babbling of voices and barking intermingled and Sarah gave a quick glance at her stunned parents before the three of them rushed to the living room.

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus were beating drums and crying out "All hail the Champion of the Labyrinth." Well Ludo was just saying "Sawa - Champion" but his heart was in the right place.

Fairies flew around Merlin, as he growled and tried to bite them. They laughed and tried to bite him back. Goblins ran around in black robes and white wigs shouting, "Order in the court." And in the middle of all the chaos, stood Jareth, silently staring at Sarah with a small smile on his face. She stared back, not noticing anything but the fact that Jareth was here, in her living room and her heart was beating faster than her mind could follow.

"What's going on here?" Robert yelled. A goblin banged a gavel on the glass coffee table, shattering it.

"We come to take Sarah to court!"

"Hi Sarah, are you guilty or not?"

"Sarah," Jareth said softly. "I come to ask your father's permission to court you. I bring you these gifts."

A silver owl pin with one saphire eye and one onyx appeared on her blouse. She looked down at it and smiled. She could swear she heard it hoot gently in her mind. Jareth raised a hand and the room was filled with fragrant flowers from his private gardens, the scent filling the air with magic. He turned to Robert and bowed.

"Friend Robert, I come bearing gifts to you as well." Another wave of his gloved hand and Robert was surrounded by wood nymphs, laughing at his surprise as they took turns handing him jewels. Karen stepped in and glared at them. Instantly the women disappeared and she glared at Jareth who shrugged an apology.

"I am new at this, dear aunt, please forgive me." Karen scowled, then a grin broke out across her face.

"May I court your daughter?" Jareth asked Robert who was running around trying to catch Merlin.

"It's up to Sarah," Robert yelled, distracted.

"Our gifts now," the goblins yelled, throwing chickens around the room. Merlin started chasing the birds as they squawked and complained. Fairies chased the dog who was chasing the chickens. Robert and Karen tried frantically to round up all of the creatures to push them into Robert's study.

Jareth walked over to Sarah. "Sarah, Precious - may I court you?"

Sarah looked around at the huge fiasco surrounding them and laughed so hard she cried. She took Jareth by the hand and grinned.

"Yes, Jareth, if this is any indication of what it's going to be like, then yes - you can certainly court me."

Jareth's expression softened and he kissed Sarah's hand.

"Jareth - get these things out of here - now!" Karen yelled. Jareth looked up and with a wave of his hand, all the Under Ground citizens were gone, leaving only the Goblin King still holding his Champion's hand.

"I will call on you soon, Precious," he promised and disappeared in a wave of glitter.

Robert sat down hard on his expensive leather sofa covered in chicken feathers and fairy dust. "What just happened?"

"Sarah has agreed to allow Jareth to court her - after you agreed of course," Karen said trying to keep a straight face. Robert looked as though he'd been hit by a truck. He sighed then coughed as a chicken feather blew out of his mouth.

"Of course," Robert said weakly. "I think I'm going to go take a short nap now." He wandered upstairs and Sarah grinned at Karen.

"Well that went well," she laughed and Karen hugged her.


	15. Spring break begins

Sarah found it hard to concentrate in school. Spring break was starting in a few hours and she still hadn't packed. Her best friend Becca noticed Sarah daydreaming and threw a pencil at her. Sarah jumped, startled.

"Sorry," Becca laughed, "I thought you were falling asleep."

"I'm too excited, Karen's family is really fun and I can't wait to visit them for a whole week."

Hearing the last bell of the day, she smiled and grabbed her backpack, running for the exit. Becca followed behind, dodging impatient students rushing for their spring break. Reaching Sarah's locker, Becca watched her friend spin the combination lock with a look of happiness.

"I thought you hated Karen?" Becca asked, confused. Sarah opened her locker and made sure she pulled out her sketch book, she was going to have quite a few things to draw on her vacation. She'd get a _**A** _in art for sure this year.

"I thought I did too, but I've thought about _**that** _and I've decided that hating changes in your life doesn't make them go away right? So we had a few long talks and she's really not so bad. I just wanted her to be bad so I didn't have to like her and that's well - _not fair_." Sarah smiled a bit at that and shrugged as she closed her locker.

"Wow you're really growing up," she teased Sarah. "I'll meet you outside," she added, heading for her locker. "Remember, I'm still coming over for dinner tonight."

Robert was waiting to pick her up from school which was odd, because she always walked with Becca and her father worked late a lot of nights. Becca came outside and gave Sarah a confused grin. She shrugged and Becca promised to come over right after she finished her homework. Sarah shifted her backpack and slowly got into the car. Robert grinned at her and she smiled back, confused.

"Hi Dad, um, shouldn't you be at work?"

"What, can't a father pick up his lovely daughter from school sometimes?" Robert's smile didn't quite reach his eyes and Sarah tilted her head to stare at him.

"You're usually working on Friday nights so you have the weekend free for Karen." The implication that he didn't free up time for Sarah hit Robert hard. He coughed and shrugged.

"I just thought we could go look at camping equipment, we used to love camping, right?" Sarah shook her head, trying to understand what he was up to now.

"You don't want me to go, do you? You don't want me anywhere near my friends."

"What? Friends? Sarah, you're going to meet a lot of people - _**humans** _in your life. You'll have plenty of friends - don't get obsessed over creatures that aren't going to be in your life forever."

"Something tells me you aren't talking about Hoggle," Sarah said drily, folding her arms. "You think it's a mistake that I'm letting Jareth court me."

"Yes. Yes I do and I admit it. You are fifteen and have your entire life ahead of you - on this planet. With me and Karen and Toby. Why lead Jareth on when you're just going to have to tell him you aren't interested in being his queen?"

"Being his - what in the world are you talking about? I'm just going to spend a week with Karen's family not get coronated. Besides Jareth won't even be there." A somewhat evil grin crossed her features. "He'll be here - with you - starting tonight. Sounds like _**you're** _going to have a fun week too."

Robert grimaced. "Don't change the subject. Sarah - I know you think this is all fun and exciting and I agreed to let Karen be honest with you about where she came from but this is serious stuff. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"You keep saying that as if I'll be dying if I spend time there. Daddy, I'm not running off to get married. I'm not planning on becoming anyone's queen. Jareth's not even going to be there and as for my friends not being in my life for my _**entire** _life, well - you're wrong. They will be in my life and I'll be in theirs. But it doesn't mean I'll love you any less or think of anywhere else as home. Now - can we _**go** _home? I still need to pack."

Robert stared at his daughter for a long time, conflicting emotions threatening to overwhelm him. His little girl was not arguing blindly. She was rational and calm. She was growing up right in front of him and his heart was breaking.

"Sure Sarah, let's go home," he agreed, starting the car.

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth watched the scene between Sarah and her father unfold through one of his crystals. She was not planning to become his queen? Silly girl, of course she wasn't planning it - that is what his courting was for - to woo her until she was begging to be ruled. He was looking forward to being in her world for a week, this father of hers was obstinate and headstrong - a worthy opponent. But Jareth was the mighty Goblin King and his wishes were stronger than any mere mortal father. The girl would be his soon enough and he would not have to worry about 'keeling over in his food' as the smug dwarf liked to put it.

"You know it's quite rude to spy on your intended," his mother's voice came to him as she materialized in front of him, arms folded. "One might say a lack of trust was involved."

"Mother, how kind of you to come antagonize me," he smirked. "I was just getting ready to come say my goodbyes. Briella is already ruling the Goblin Kingdom with an iron fist. I rather think she enjoys kicking goblins - makes me proud to be her brother."

The queen laughed. "Really Jareth, must you encourage the girl? She's already wishing she could be more like you as it is. Hero worship doesn't always make one a hero you know."

"I never claimed to be a hero, Mother - but for Sarah," he stared down at his crystal again, watching her help Karen with dinner. "I would make the effort."

"Perhaps you are learning more of what you need to know to be a hero, Jareth. Just remember that winning the girl's heart is not the same as conquering her spirit. Learn all you can while Above and I will try to get your Sarah to understand more of this world. Time is ticking my son."

"I'm well aware of the time I have left, and trust me - I will not squander it. If I do love Sarah, then perhaps she will learn to love me in return." He glanced at the crystal once more. "Unless her father locks her away in a tower."

"Hmm, somehow I think you'd find a way to get to her if that happened. Well my son, have a safe journey and I look forward to hearing from you soon."

He embraced her lightly. "Thank you Mother, I'm certain I shall have much to report."


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah sat in her room, idly sketching while listening to the light rain hitting her window. The rain always smile though she wasn't sure why, it was like an old friend was visiting. She reached for another colored pencil and bent over her sketchbook, lost in her work. She'd helped Karen by making dessert and she'd long finished packing so there was nothing left to do but wait for Becca to arrive for dinner.

_**And Jareth**_, the little voice in her head reminded her. _**You get to see him again tonight and then - nothing for a whole week.**_

Sarah groaned to herself. It had been three weeks since her trip to the Labyrinth and then agreed to let Jareth court her. She hadn't seen him since and was getting a little cranky. Not like she wanted to see him every day, but he could have sent her a letter or something the last time Hoggle had come to see her a few days ago. Or told Hoggle to let Sarah know he was thinking about her.

Lightning flashed across the sky and she remembered the first time she'd seen Jareth. So imposing and regal. She was sure many girls would find him dangerously attractive. She was sure that she would not fall so easily. After a few weeks of this supposed courting, he would realize that she was just a girl and he was a king and that would be that. Her father's paranoia was being wasted. Jareth would move on soon enough and she'd be just fine with that. She ignored the little pang in her heart that argued that thought with her. She was getting very good at ignoring any sad feelings about Jareth moving on from their friendship.

She was a human girl - nothing special. She didn't have powers to wish baby brothers away. She didn't inspire loyalty among her friends in the Labyrinth - they were all just playing parts orchestrated by Jareth. And she certainly didn't make the Goblin King as nervous as he made her just by saying her name softly. No one said her name quite the way he did, like she held some sort of magic that made his heart sing.

She continued to draw, not really looking at what was on the page. She did that at times, just let her mind create something and not really look at it till it was finished. Glancing down at her work, she gasped then smiled slightly embarassed. Jareth's proud face stared back at her as he held out a crystal lovingly.

She still didn't understand why Jareth wanted to spend time learning about her, but maybe it was just an excuse to learn more of the Above Ground and spend time with his aunt again. Maybe Sarah wasn't really all that important to the situation.

_**And maybe you don't want to admit that you miss him.**_

She carefully tore out the portrait and put it in her desk drawer, locking it. She hung the key around her Goblin King's neck, smiling at the doll, hearing Jareth's song in her head. A wave of sadness washed over her and she fought back tears. Whatever feelings she might be starting to have were just because Jareth was bigger than life - a fairy tale that couldn't come true. She sighed and stretched. Becca would be here soon.

She ran her fingers over the owl pin she'd worn since the night she agreed to be courted. It felt warm to the touch, almost alive and she smiled for no reason at all.

_**JSJSJS**_

"Wow, that rain is really coming down," Becca laughed as she ran into the house. "We weren't supposed to get a storm tonight. Weird."

"Well my gardens can always use the rain," Sarah smiled. "Let me hang up your jacket."

The two girls walked into the living room and sat down, chatting about school and vacation plans. Karen had put out a box of chocolate on the coffee table and they each grabbed a piece hungrily. Although Sarah was leaving this evening, Becca was staying in town because her cousins were coming to visit. They ate their chocolate in silence, thinking that this was the first vacation they'd spent apart since their families were so close.

"I'm glad you're getting to finally visit Karen's family, but I wish you didn't have to go now. We could have had a lot of fun with Jake and Elisa."

"I know, you'll have to tell your cousins I'll see them next time. I wish Jareth would get here, I'm starving."

"Who's Jareth?" Becca asked. Sarah rolled her eyes, she'd forgotten to tell Becca there'd be another guest at dinner.

"Karen's nephew, he's staying here for a week. He's been out of touch with her for a long time and they want to catch up."

A knock on the door startled them and Sarah raced to open it, but didn't know why she was so nervous. Jareth stood there, completely dry and holding out a bouquet of morning lilies. He also looked to be around eighteen years old. Sarah didn't question it, simply took the flowers and breathed in the scent happily.

"Jareth, you're here," she sighed, smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow and smiled back at her, pleased to see she was wearing the pin he'd given her.

"Of course, my dear. May I come in?"

"What? Oh! Of course, come in," she stammered not noticing Becca watching from the living room doorway. Jareth kissed her hand and a wicked gleam came into his eye.

"I hear I am to stay in your bedroom. How delightful." A warm flush spread over Sarah's body and she pulled her hand away, stunned. His eyes seemed to draw her into them, pull her into some sort of dream. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him right now and she had no idea what was wrong with her. She stared at Jareth, her head spinning just a little as his eyes darkened. He looked as though he wanted to kiss her too, like she was the only other person in the world...and she leaned into him just a little. A soft cough behind her made her spin around.

"Oh, Becca. Jareth, this is Rebecca Simpson, my best friend. Becca this is Jareth, Karen's nephew."

"And Sarah's boyfriend, I am pleased to meet you," he purred, putting an arm around Sarah's waist. Becca's eyes grew wide.

"Boyfriend? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," she said, shocked.

"We um, just started dating," Sarah said, flustered. "I'm going to put these in water. Becca, get to know Jareth, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jareth sat on the couch next to Becca and smiled. "You are a good friend to Sarah. Tell me something about her. Something I would not know otherwise."

"Oh I get it, you want to know things she wouldn't think to tell you. Hmm, let's see. She's afraid of spiders. Silly really since she gardens so much, but every time she sees one she runs screaming into the house."

"I cannot believe Sarah would ever run from anything. She's quite a brave girl," Jareth mused. "However, I myself do not like the little creatures. Has she ever been bitten?"

"Yeah, once when she was about four. She was in the garden with her mom and a spider bit her. I think right about that time, her mom was getting ready to go to California with her new boyfriend." Becca thought about it. "I never put the two things together before. She hates spiders because right after she was bitten, her mom left. You seem to understand people pretty well, Jareth."

"I understand fear, Becca. It is a driving force in all of us, even when we do not acknowledge it."

"So how did you meet Sarah?" Becca asked, scooting a little closer to him on the couch. He thought about his answer for a moment.

"I was - babysitting for Karen. Sarah was busy that evening and Toby hadn't seen my home. Sarah came later to pick him up and take him home. I was drawn to her the first time I saw her, she's quite charming."

"Jareth, you're here," Karen came in and hugged her nephew. "And Becca, welcome! Dinner will be served in about ten minutes. Where is Sarah?"

"She went to put some flowers Jareth brought her in water," Becca said, confused. "Isn't she in the kitchen?"

"She's out on the back porch, swinging," Robert said, wandering in. "Becca, why don't you go talk to her? She's going to be leaving soon after dinner."

"Um no. I need Becca's help in the kitchen. Jareth, why don't you go keep her company out on the porch? I know there were some things she wanted to discuss with you."

"I'll go out there too," Robert said, but Karen grabbed his arm.

"No you will not. You have to change out of that suit and get Toby ready to come down. He should be waking up from his nap."

"But - " Robert started and caught Karen's glare. He sighed, defeated.

"Fine, I'll be right down." He glared at Jareth. "I can hear everything on the back porch from my bedroom window."

"Good to know," Jareth drawled and walked towards the back door. Robert stared after him then ran upstairs to change.

Becca was silent for a moment.

"What was that all about?" she asked Karen.

"Over protective fathers and first boyfriends are not always a happy combination," Karen shrugged. "Come on, let's go frost that chocolate cake for dessert."

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah sat on the large porch swing, staring at the rain. She didn't hear the back door open or Jareth walk up to the swing. He sat down next to her and watched the rain, not speaking.

"The flowers were beautiful, Jareth. Thank you," Sarah said quietly, stealing a glance at him.

"I know you like morning lilies, I am pleased to bring them to you," he answered, not looking at her.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked. Jareth was a bit surprised at the question.

"Karen invited me to spend a week in your world. I needed a break from my goblins and my sister relishes the idea of playing Goblin Queen for a short time. Why are you going to my world?"

"Um, your mom invited me. Ok I see your point. Why did you want to court me? What are you after?"

"Sarah? I do not understand the questions. I wish to know you, you were brave and loving in my Labyrinth to your friends. You showed great love for your young brother. I do not understand human love and wish to know more of it. That is all there is to it."

"Is it? Aren't you after a queen?"

"Are you offering, Precious?" His eyes shone with humor and she found herself blushing. "I admit I would like a queen someday. Do you not wish for someone to love as well? Don't we all wish for such things, Sarah?"

"I like how you say my name," she admitted. "Like I'm special."

"You are special Sarah. You're my first friend in a very long time and I'd like to know you better. I wish to court you because you are strong and beautiful and spirited. You are honest and put your loved ones before you're own wishes. I do not understand human love Sarah - but I want to understand." He took her hand. "Will you help me?"

She smiled then and it made his heart leap. "Yes, Jareth, I will help you."


	17. Chapter 17

The storm outside was whipping tree branches around causing Toby to clap his little hands and laugh. He loved storms, he always felt like he could fly like a bird during the rain. His mother told him that someday, if he was really lucky, he might have a little magic in him. He looked over at Jareth, wondering if his cousin was causing the change in weather. Jareth grinned back at him and nodded.

_**It is as you say, I've brought you a little rain to amuse you, my young cousin.**_

_**I can hear you,** _Toby said, amazed at the clear mental connection. _**I thought I could only hear Mama.**_

_**Your time in the Labyrinth forged a bond between us, little one. We are kindred spirits, you and I. Both explorers and both destined to be kings.**_

_**I'd miss Mama if I was a king...**_

_**Oh Tobias, it would not be for many many years. You have an entire human life to live before thinking of our world in that way. And if all goes well, your sister shall be my queen.**_

_**Maybe Mama and Daddy could live with us there...**_

_**You never know what will happen, Toby. Magic is unpredictible.**_

_**So is love, Jareth...that's what Mama says...**_

"So Jareth," Robert said brightly as he took a sip of wine, "You're going to be here for a whole week, right? Are there any places you'd like to visit? Museums? Zoos? I'm sure Becca here would be happy to take you anywhere you'd like to go. She'd be a really good tour guide for you, you might have a lot in common."

"I hadn't thought of it," Jareth said, taking another helping of lasagna. "I think for the first day or two I'd like to spend time with my aunt and get to know her again. And I'd also like to get to know Toby a bit, he's a very bright child - reminds me of myself at that age." Toby smiled at Jareth and clapped his hands again.

Jareth nodded at Becca. "I am certain Becca has many plans for herself this week and I would not wish to impose."

"And I have so much to discuss with my nephew," Karen added meaningfully. "Family business."

"That can't take too long," Robert argued cheerfully, pouring another glass of wine. "I think Jareth would enjoy spending time with Becca. She's a lovely young lady and I think she'd be a perfect date for him."

"Date?" Sarah asked, a curious gleam in her eye. "Why would Becca date my boyfriend?"

Jareth stared at her. She called him her boyfriend - was he making progress or was Sarah simply baiting her father out of annoyance with his manipulations? He wanted to reach over and take her hand but he was still too unsure of her motives just yet. The rain beat steadily against the windows, in time with Jareth's racing heart and all he could do was stare at his Champion.

"Boyfriend?" Robert laughed, finishing his third glass of wine. "You don't know each other well enough for him to be your boyfriend. Besides, fifteen is too young to be attached to one person."

A loud clap of thunder shook the house and Jareth's face grew dark. Sarah noticed and her breath caught in her throat. She found herself wishing that she didn't have to leave after dinner. She wanted to know what that look meant. She wanted to kiss him until he told her what he was really wanting from her. She wanted to give him what he wanted even though it scared her. At the same time, she wanted to run away from Jareth and hide like a child because he made her feel things she didn't understand. If this was growing up, she wasn't sure she could handle it without making a total fool out of herself.

"I agreed to let him court me," Sarah reminded him. "That's dating, Daddy."

"Robert, they are dating," Karen said through gritted teeth. "Don't tease your daughter."

"I'm just saying that Jareth might want to spend time with someone his own age while he's here. He can't be expected to hang around us the entire week. He'd be bored. Becca would be a fun person to be with while he's in town."

"Well, I'm going to be with my two cousins, Jake and Elisa - they're twins and a year older than I am. They're visiting from Norway. If Jareth wants to, he can tag along with us to a movie or maybe the archery range." She looked at Jareth, "I'm class champion in archery, it's a fun sport."

"Really? I too enjoy the sport, it calms me to shoot - especially when I imagine people I do not like as the target." He glanced over at Robert and narrowed his eyes slightly. Sarah coughed to hide a nervous giggle.

"See you do have things in common - it's perfect. Jareth should get out and meet new people, have fun while he's here. You never know, Jareth, you could meet someone special."

Sarah gave her father an annoyed look, was he trying to set Jareth up with Becca now? She could not believe he was starting up again and they hadn't even finished eating. She felt a bit of jealousy at the thought of Becca spending time with Jareth which was silly because she knew that this courting wasn't going to last long. She toyed with her food, trying to find her right words to get Robert to just give it a rest.

"I _**have** _met someone special," Jareth said, a hint of coldness in his voice. "And we are courting. She is everything I have ever wanted in a girl and I hope to prove it to her soon." He turned to Sarah who had been trying her best to stay out of the conversation. She was now staring at him with a strange look on her face as if seeing him for the first time. "Sarah, you are very quiet. I hope you are looking forward to spending time with your family."

"Oh I am, but I will miss - my family." _**And I'll miss you**_, she thought glumly. _**Why can't I get the words out? Becca's looking at Jareth like he's dessert. Maybe I shouldn't go. And then what? Share your bedroom with Jareth? **_

"Well I'm sure they'd understand if you wanted to stay home, we could put Jareth up in a hotel or something," Robert said. Karen slammed down her fork.

"Robert, might I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Robert looked from Jareth to Sarah and stayed seated. "_**Now**_," Karen emphasized the word and her husband nodded reluctantly. They left the room and a silence settled over the dinner table.

"Hmm, seems like young Toby needs a diaper change," Jareth said abruptly. "I shall take him upstairs. I will only be a few moments." He took Toby and walked out of the room, humming to himself. Becca took a deep breath and smiled at her best friend.

"I'm happy you found a boyfriend Sarah," Becca said cautiously. "I can see you guys really like each other."

"Thank you," Sarah said softly, "I guess I didn't realize how much I liked him until Daddy started causing trouble tonight. What if Jareth decides I'm not worth the headache?"

"Don't be silly, Sarah - the guy's been watching you all night like you were the only woman in the world. Don't worry about me spending time with him - I know I couldn't compete with whatever you two have."

"I trust you Becca. I just don't understand why my dad doesn't trust me."

"What are you talking about - it seems like he doesn't trust Jareth." Becca sipped her juice and leaned back in her chair, relaxing for the first time this evening.

"It's like he wants me to be more mature and take responsibility for my life but then when I try, he tells me I'm too young to understand. I know he wants to protect me from everything, but it's just getting out of hand. Jareth is not a bad person. He's funny and smart and he makes me feel like anything's possible. And I'm glad I know him."

"Your dad is just being a dad, Sarah. Give him time. He'll come around - maybe this week will give Jareth and your dad a chance to bond or something."

"It's the 'or something' that's worrying me," Sarah grimaced.

_**JSJSJS**_

"Just what do you think you were doing out there?" Karen asked, arms folded over her chest. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sounded?"

"Sarah is just a child and she should be allowed to stay one as long as possible," Robert said stubbornly. "She's not ready for this."

"Not ready? She went through Jareth's Labyrinth and won, she is hardly a child, Robert."

"Toby wasn't in any danger."

"No, but Sarah was. That Labyrinth is a test of character. If Sarah had not been deemed worthy, she could have been hurt - or worse." Robert paled and shook his head in denial, Karen was livid. "You knew this. You said you were sure Sarah was mature and ready for the challenge."

"I didn't think you were serious. I thought it was just another fairy tale - something to scare kids with at night. Who could believe there was really a Goblin King anyway? And just why has he set his sights on my daughter?"

"Sarah believes in our world, she has a pure heart. She is kind and loving and gentle. Her heart has been searching for Jareth her entire life and she is just now realizing what that means. You cannot live her life for her, Robert."

"No, but I can keep him away from her. She doesn't have to ever go to the Under Ground again. She'll be here with me and she'll be safe." He was slurring his words and she realized he was a bit drunk. Lovely.

"Banning Jareth from this house or keeping Sarah from going to my homeworld will not change the fact that those two were made for each other. I knew when I came back to you that Sarah was meant for him. I tried telling you then but you wouldn't listen to me. Well now you have to listen because it's happening."

"You don't know what you're talking about - your visions aren't carved in stone," he blustered.

"No, but they are carved from love - and faith. Things I thought you believed in as strongly as I do. I've been in your life for so long because my people knew that you were destined to have a little girl who was meant to be our queen. I was not meant to fall in love with you or become your wife."

"So you only married me so that you could give Jareth a way to get my daughter?" Robert was incredulous.

"No, I married you because I love you and I've never been happier - I love you and Sarah and Toby. But I was always meant to come here to guide Sarah into her destiny. The fact that you don't want to deal with that is your issue. As I see it, you have two choices. You can be a loving, supportive father and help Sarah work through her feelings - or you can continue to act like an irrational child and risk pushing Sarah away. I have half a mind to take Toby and go with her for the week."

"And leave me with him?"

"Don't push me, Robert. I've been more than patient with you and your overbearing behavior. Sarah is very forgiving but there are limits to what I can overlook. As you like to point out so often, Fae are not the most rational of beings."

"Are you saying you would leave me?" the question came out as a choked sob. Karen sighed.

"No, I will not leave you. But I would not trust you the way I still do trust you now. We would not have the marriage that we promised each other. I gave you my heart and soul when we wed, Robert - don't abuse those gifts. If you cannot trust me then you break my heart. Remember what that does to a Fae, remember what would happen if I felt I had lost our bond over your lack of trust in me."

"I wouldn't let you die," he said, horrified.

"It wouldn't be up to you. We must have complete trust and faith in each other, or we have nothing. It is the way of my people and it's what we promised each other on our wedding day. Nothing has changed for me. Has it for you?"

"No - no. I just - oh Karen. I do trust you. I'm new at this, all right? I don't know how to let Sarah grow up."

"You don't let her grow up, Robert," his wife said softly, embracing him. "You love her as she does. Believe me, that love is precious to her and she will always need it. She will always need you. But she'll forget all that if you continue to try to rule her life."

"I - I'll try to do better."

"Come on, let's go serve the cake and say goodbye to Sarah. We have a fun week ahead of us with our Goblin King." At his look of anguish, Karen laughed and hugged her husband again.


	18. Chapter 18

"What's bothering you, Sarah? You've been pretty quiet. Is this about your dad saying those things to Jareth?" Becca asked, taking a sip of soda. Sarah looked toward the kitchen door, then at the door Jareth had just walked out of and sighed. How could she explain to her best friend that she was being courted by a Fae king? And that her step mother was half Fae? She decided that she'd just give the basic idea to Becca and let her draw her own conclusions.

"I should tell you a few things. Daddy isn't crazy about Jareth. He thinks he's too old for me and that I'm going to end up leaving to go with Jareth. Jareth's family is really important - very wealthy and I don't know how I fit in with that sort of world. I just started dating him, I don't know how I feel about any of this yet!"

"Well how _**do** _you feel about him? You haven't acted very girlfriendish tonight," Becca observed. Sarah flinched.

"It's hard to act that way with your overprotective father glaring at your date. I just wish I could tell Jareth that I do like him, it's just hard to get the words out and we haven't been dating all that long. I wouldn't know how to say it without sounding silly."

"I have an idea," Becca said, pulling Sarah out of her chair. "Write him a letter."

"Who, my dad?"

"No silly - Jareth. Tell him you'll miss him and that you'll be thinking about him."

"But I can't tell him that!" Sarah looked horrified.

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?" Becca's grey eyes narrowed. "You aren't being forced into dating him or anything are you?"

"No, I just - well he knows how strongly he feels about me and I don't know how he knows so soon. His mom wants me to give him a chance and his dad seems to think I'll end up hurting him somehow. It makes me nervous to think about a boyfriend even though I really want to give Jareth a chance. What if it doesn't work out - I'll be alone. Mom promised to be there for me and she never is and I don't know," she faltered. "I don't know how I can trust like that again."

"Well how are you supposed to know if you don't give him a chance?" Becca folded her arms over her chest and waited.

"I guess I thought if I let him date me, he'd figure out on his own that I'm not what he wants and I wouldn't have to worry about him breaking my heart. But the more I think about him, the less I'm sure I'd be able to deal with it if Jareth was _**really** _liking me the way he says he does and then I like _**him** _and then - well - it ends."

"Hey, your dad and Karen are there for you, right? And me. And by the way he looks at you, I think Jareth is too. You can't find out how you feel if you don't let yourself feel anything. So stop fighting it and just feel already!"

Sarah laughed at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Fine, let's go find some paper and write the letter." They ran upstairs to Sarah's room and saw Jareth and Toby playing in Toby's new bedroom across the hall from Sarah's. Sarah froze, staring at Jareth holding Toby. Flashbacks to her time in the Labyrinth came back and she sighed. How was she to know what was real? Jareth looked up and smiled at Sarah. For her, time seemed to stop.

"Just doing a little girl talk before she leaves," Becca said quickly, pulling Sarah into her room and slamming the door. Jareth grinned. His Sarah was coming around to his way of thinking quite nicely. He'd have to remember to thank Becca for her support.

_**JSJS**_

Through one of his ever present crystals, Jareth watched Sarah and Becca talk about him. Toby watched too, his little hands reaching for the crystal. Jareth grinned down at him and spun the crystal away from his questing fingers.

"Not this time, Cousin - I'm spying on my beloved. She confuses me with her many moods. One moment I am certain she adores me and the next, she pushes me away as if I mean to harm her. Perhaps this week I may learn more of her thoughts and wishes. You can help me in my quest." He gave one last glance at Sarah and whisked the crystal back into nothingness. "I shall teach you how to make your own crystal if you wish?"

_**Yes!**_

Jareth closed his eyes and held Toby's hand, speaking to him telepathically. A slight breeze flowed through the room and Toby shivered in anticipation.

_**Close your eyes and decide what you want to see...that's it. Now hold out your hands and repeat these words in your mind. **_Ancient words that human tongues could not pronounce swept into Toby's young mind and he repeated them easily. A warmth started in his fingers and the hints of a song swirled into his mind, filling him with a happy feeling.

Looking down into his hands, Toby was thrilled to see a tiny crystal shining there.

_**It's so small! **_

_**You're still learning - and you are not fully Fae. **_

_**I can see Mama! She's yelling at Daddy but I can't hear the words. Daddy doesn't like you much.**_

_**Your daddy doesn't trust my intentions, but he will come around. I am very persuasive. As for your powers, if someday you chose to be Crystal King, you would absorb all of the magic of all of the realms below and be able to manipulate it to do your bidding. Until then, I think you have enough talent to produce crystals - perhaps do a few more things as you get older.**_

_**Crystal King. Sounds pretty.**_

Jareth laughed aloud. "You would wear even more glitter than I do, young one."

Toby snorted. No one could wear more glitter than Jareth. He told him so and Jareth laughed again, enjoying the boy's company.

"We shall see, youngling."

"Love Sarah?" the words came out of Toby's mouth and Jareth smirked.

"Are those your first words? I believe that if I am _**capable** _of love, that Sarah is the only one I'd like to love. But these feelings are new to me and I am unsure of your obstinate sister." He sighed. "So many things can go wrong, young Tobias, and I have so little time to get things right. But that is not for you to worry about - now - let's go get some cake. I desire something sweet to counteract your father's bitter behavior."

Toby squealed in laughter and let Jareth carry him back downstairs. This was going to be a fun week, he could tell.

_**JSJS**_

Robert and Karen came into the dining room and saw it was empty.

"He kidnapped all of them," Robert said angrily. Jareth walked in, carrying Toby and frowned.

"Who kidnapped anyone?" Karen took Toby from Jareth's arms and hugged him as they spoke to each other telepathically. Karen giggled and nodded at Toby which only annoyed Robert more.

"Toby needed changing, I took him upstairs," Jareth explained. "Sarah and Becca are up in her room."

"How do you know where her room is?" Robert asked. Jareth bit back a rude retort and calmed himself.

"It's across from Toby's room - I saw them enter and then slam the door - girl talk I believe was mentioned."

"Oh," Robert said sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm a little on edge about everything."

"As am I, friend Robert. I assure you that I mean neither of your children any harm."

Robert was spared answering as Sarah and Becca entered. Sarah had her overnight bag over her shoulder and carried a thin jacket. "I'm walking Becca home then I'll be back so Jareth's mom can pick me up, okay?"

"Sounds good dear," Karen said, hugging her stepdaughter with her free arm. "Come back soon, you have a long way to go."

"Have a pleasant journey, Sarah. I hope to speak with you soon," Jareth said and Sarah blushed.

"Thanks, um, before I go, l'd like to talk with you for a minute. Out in the foyer."

Jareth raised a brow in surprise but followed her, closing the door behind them. Sarah figited.

"I just want you to know that I'm giving this a chance. And um, I wrote you a letter - it's under my pillow. I didn't want Daddy to hear about it."

"Afraid he'd burn it before I saw it, Precious?" Jareth grinned. After a moment, Sarah grinned back at him.

"Yeah, something like that. Just - read it, okay?"

"As soon as I'm alone in your bedroom, my sweet." Jareth bowed and the door opened quickly. Robert stood there, watching them, almost surprised to not find them kissing.

"Well bye Jareth," Sarah said, waving. She and Becca ran out of the house and into the night.

While Sarah was gone, Robert and Karen showed Jareth to Sarah's room and let him settle in for the night. Robert watched closely as Jareth walked around the bedroom admiring Sarah's sketches.

"She is very talented," Jareth said softly. Robert nodded.

"She wants to go to college and become an artist. It's been her dream for a long time."

"Well, dreams change," Jareth said, almost to himself. "I believe when I was young I wanted to be a healer."

"Like a doctor," Karen explained from the doorway.

"You have doctors there?" Robert asked, surprised.

"Yes, but my kingdom needed me and so my dreams were put away. I still manage to run a fairly decent hospital though I do not practice medicine as such."

"I guess I always thought you didn't get sick. Having magic."

"Magic keeps us alive, true - but we are still prey to illnesses and injury. None of us really live forever and we don't really want to try. Still, to a human, it would seem like forever."

"Well, good night Jareth, we'll see you in the morning," Karen said, shooing Robert out of the room. Jareth smiled and closed the door. He turned towards Sarah's bed and found the letter, just as she'd promised. Magically changing into black silk night pants, he eased into bed and started to read.


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah walked into the queen's study and waited. The guards had told her that the queen was in an important meeting and would be joining her shortly. She took this time to wander the room, looking at bits of the royal family's history. A large painting over the fireplace showed Jareth's parents surrounded by three beautiful Fae offspring. It had not been there when she was visiting for the luncheon. She recognized Jareth and Briella, but there was a third Fae, a young man, that Sarah did not recognize. She wondered about that and stared, holding onto her overnight bag like it was her last link to her own world.

"His name was Seth," the High Queen said softly. "He died in Jareth's arms."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, still staring at the dark haired man. "He looks kind."

"Oh he was, he was Briella's twin." The queen sat down and looked lovingly at the portrait. "I had it taken out of storage recently. I've been thinking about family and how as much as we love them, we cannot choose for them."

"Your highness?" Sarah put down her bag and sat across from Jareth's mother.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. This really doesn't concern you. Marissa's visit made me remember that family should be treasured while they are around. We three sisters have never been close. But as for Seth, you may recall that Fae males do not have an easy time of it here." At Sarah's nod, she continued. "Seth was impetuous, like his father - he wanted to be a great warrior. He trained with the royal guard at all hours and was becoming quite the swordsman."

Tea magically appeared on the table before them and the queen poured two cups, handing one to Sarah.

"He and Jareth staged mock duels, practiced together, plotted together. And Briella joined in as she could, though her father did not wish her to become too boyish. He married a girl my husband did not approve of and they had a child. One day, my children were off together, riding, and saw a robber holding up a woman and her child. On further investigation, they saw that it was Seth's wife. Without thinking, Jareth dispatched the rogue but there was another hiding in the bushes who came out to kill the woman. Seth jumped in front of the blade. He was dead before our magic could be used to heal him. It all happened so fast."

"I don't know what to say," Sarah said, her heart breaking at the story.

"I only tell you this because I want you to know that I love my children. Seth was brave to try to defend his wife, but we found out that she was in league with the robbers. It was a set up from the beginning. The robbers were the woman's own brothers. After that, my husband understandably became more protective over Jareth. It is not meant to disparage you in any way to say that Logan does not trust you."

"What happened to Seth's wife - and child?" Sarah asked, sipping her tea. The queen smiled then, a somewhat evil smile.

"The child is being raised as Jareth's ward. Her name is Jenata and she is the most perfect little girl I've ever seen. Jareth took responsibility for the child as he felt he was to blame for Seth's murder. As for the wife - well, she is no longer an issue."

Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to know more about that so she changed the subject. "I'm looking forward to helping you with your gardens."

"Ah yes, the gardens. You can tell much of a person's heart by the plants they choose to cultivate. Come, let me show you to the room that Jareth uses when he visits us. We could have given you a proper guest suite but Jareth felt that since he is using your bed chamber, you should be allowed to use his. He seemed to find it amusing, though I hardly can understand him most days." The queen smiled indulgently. "He is quite the mastermind of his own little plots, but they all seem to work out in the end."

Sarah followed Jareth's mother down long hallways lit by candles. Coming to an ornately carved wooden door, the queen nodded.

"This shall be your room during your stay. I will have someone fetch you in the morning for breakfast and then we shall plan our week together."

"Yes, your majesty," Sarah agreed and walked into the large room. The queen left her to her own devices and Sarah closed the door, taking a good look around. Gold and black wallpaper with an intricate pattern of leaves and morning lilies covered the walls. A large black sheeted bed rose in the center of the room on a raised dais. She impishly wondered if the dais would slowly spin while slow music played. She frowned suddenly, not liking the idea of Jareth seducing women in this room.

A beautiful ebony desk stood near the large window overlooking the High Court. Sarah sat down and was surprised to see an envelope with her name on it. She slowly reached for it and smiled.

**"My dearest Sarah,**

**I wanted to welcome you into my bedroom. Though it would be much more fun for both of us if I was there in person. I'm getting ready to go to your home this evening for dinner. I'm sure it will be delicious but I will not notice. I know that I will be staring at you, wishing to dance with you as we did in the ballroom.**

**Sarah, I know you feel I tricked you - that we all did. But believe me when I tell you that you were born for a purpose. I will not be so bold as to say it is as my queen, but your heart brings life to this world and I am glad of it. I can only hope that you give my world and myself a chance to prove to you that you are welcome here. I do not know what human love is, but with you, I would like to learn if you but give me time to do so.**

**The Labyrinth was real, your friends were real. Although the babe was not in harm's way, you were. You were tested by my Labyrinth as is our custom. You were found to be brave, loyal, trustworthy and in many ways, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen both inside and out. You must choose your own path, Sarah - but know this. I will always be waiting for you to choose the path that brings you to my side.**

**Yours Always,**

**Jareth"**

Sarah read the letter two more times and tears filled her eyes. She wished that she'd kissed him goodbye and that her letter had been as sweet as his was to her. Sighing, she got into her nightgown and crawled into Jareth's bed. It smelled like him - musk and magic and something that uniquely her Goblin King. She drifted off to sleep smiling. He _**was** _her king, and when she went back to him, she would be sure to let him know that she wanted to be on the path to his side no matter how long it took her to get there.

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth stared at the letter, letting the words sink into his mind. She was so young and he would give her the time she needed. He read the words again, trying to believe that she meant them. He wondered if she'd found the letter he'd left for her and if it had softened her heart at all.

**"Dear Jareth,**

**I know you must think it's silly of me to be writing to you when you are right across the hall with Toby. Becca thought that if I wrote out my feelings, I could be more honest. Well, here goes.**

**I don't trust you. I don't say this out of anger or rudeness. I say it because I've never been courted and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it. I want to get to know you better, but it's going to take some time. I'm very young and my dad doesn't seem to think you want what is best for me, only what is best for you. There is something going on there that I don't really understand, but I'll figure it out. I always do.**

**That being said, I like you. You are funny, smart, ridiculously handsome, and you challenge me more than anyone I've ever met. I don't know why you like me or what you really want, but since it is starting with a friendship, I can do that.**

**I think about you all of the time. I shouldn't - but I do. I think about what it would have been like if we would have met under different circumstances. Would we have become friends? A king and a boring, normal teenager? I don't think so. But - here we are and you seem to like me. Is it wrong to tell you that I wanted you to kiss me during my run? Is it wrong to admit that I wish I was brave enough to march across the hallway and kiss you like I've wanted to since I first saw you?**

**I'll end this for now. I hope you have a great week with my family and I look forward to your ball at the end of the week.**

**Till then,**

**Sarah"**


	20. Chapter 20

Jareth awoke lazily, stretching his lean body in the slow, smooth manner he awoke with each morning. He smiled, waiting for the songs of river nymphs to herald his awakening. After a few moments of silence, he opened one eye.

Ah yes, he was in Sarah's bedroom, regrettably with Sarah a world away. She would be woken by his nymphs. A flash of guilt prodded him, when he told the nymphs his room would be in use this week, he had neglected to tell them it would be Sarah in residence. Well, Sarah enjoyed music - it would be a treat for the girl.

He rose, thinking that a nice hot shower might be the thing to wake him up, then noticed the bluebirds singing outside Sarah's window. Bluebirds, lovely. Known to kick owls from their nexts, the little heathens. He had a moment of weakness, where he almost transformed into an owl simply to terrify the little creatures. No, that would not do, he had things to learn this week and he could torment owl bait at home.

Wandering down the hallway, he was pleased to smell coffee brewing downstairs. He entered the upstairs bathroom and stared. No, this would not do at all. He needed music, proper lighting, adoring nymphs handing him a loofah sponge while rinsing his hair with the purest waters of his realm.

With a wave of his hand, a glittering chandelier with hundreds of tiny candles appeared in the center of the room. The small shower stall was replaced by a huge black and gold claw footed tub filled with fragrant hot water. He'd forgo the nymphs as they would be busy seranading Sarah and settled for water sprites. Not as lovely, but they would suffice.

Three of the sprites appeared to disrobe him and he eased into the bubbling hot water sighing in relief. He'd find a bit of heaven here in Sarah's world even if she was not there with him to make it so.

JSJSJS

Sarah woke up, unsure of her surroundings. The sheets were silk, the room was cool, and there were three half naked women dancing around the bed singing Jareth's praises. Sarah sat up quickly, pulling up the sheets in fear.

"You are not our King Jareth," one of the women said angrily. "What manner of trickery is this?"

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded. "Jareth didn't say anything about dancing girls in his room."

"Dancing girls?" another woman demanded. "We are the river nymphs of Ovolos, and charged with waking our dear King Jareth when he visits his parents. I can tell you now, you may have won his body last night, but we own his heart."

"Won his body? Are you three crazy? How did you get in here anyway?"

The leader of the three peered at Sarah's nightgown then let out a loud wail of anger. "She wears the pin."

"She stole it!"

"We must get it back," the youngest looking said and lunged for Sarah. The pin glowed and the woman was shocked backwards into the arms of her two companions. The three stared at Sarah with a mixture of disbelief and hate.

"She has bewitched him," the large blonde leader said.

"But where is he now?" the second, with flaming red hair asked, glaring at Sarah. The youngest looking one with ebony black hair stared at the pin.

"She may have already disposed of the body."

"You three are crazy. Jareth is at my house with my parents, he's spending the week there and I'm spending the week here. And you are not. So again - who are you and why are you in my boyfriend's bedroom?"

"My apologies," the High Queen's amused voice came from the doorway. "I had no idea the little chits would be here. Jareth must have forgotten to tell them he would not be here this week. It's a good thing I came for you myself this morning, the nymphs get quite possessive of other women in their king's bed."

"These - women come into his room when he's here?" Sarah was furious.

"Not invited, I assure you. They merely come to sing a good morning to him. It quite embarrasses him but he pretends to enjoy it for their benefit. Now ladies," she said, clapping her hands. "Please leave Sarah in peace, she is being courted by King Jareth and deserves every courtesy."

"I will not believe it," the leader said. "He would not court a mortal."

"Do you doubt your queen?" Seline asked, brow raised dangerously. The nymph took a step back.

"Never, your majesty. We shall leave and return when our king rushes back into our awaiting arms."

The three disappeared in a blaze of glitter. Sarah stared at where they had stood and tried to get the anger out of her voice.

"They come into his room?" Seline was pleased to see the jealousy in Sarah's eyes.

"Yes, does this trouble you?"

"Yes, I mean no, he's free to well - it's fine." Sarah mumbled suddenly shy. "Maybe I'll just get dressed and meet you downstairs."

Seline bit back a laugh, "As you wish, young Sarah."

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth hummed to himself in the large tub, wondering how Sarah was enjoying the river nymphs song. Then he laughed realizing how jealous the three nymphs were. Perhaps it would be a good test of Sarah's feeling for him, having the love struck women arrive in his bedchamber.

He rinsed off under a magical waterfall over his tub, smiling as a groggy Robert came into the room.

"Good morning friend Robert, do you wish to use my tub when I finish?"

Robert took a now wide awake look at the tub, the sprites, the chandelier and a naked Jareth in the middle of it all as if this sort of thing happened every day.

Turning around, Sarah's father walked out of the room. Jareth shrugged, changed the bathroom back and magically dressed in tight black jeans, a white T shirt and black boots. He thought he looked pretty good considering the human clothes he had to wear.

He hummed to himself and made his way downstairs. Breakfast smelled heavenly.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh good, you're awake," Karen said brightly as Jareth entered the kitchen. "We'll eat a quick breakfast then get going."

"Going? I just arrived," Jareth said, grabbing a muffin off the counter. "And I must ask - how do you awaken each morning without servants singing to you?"

"It's called an alarm clock, Jareth - there's one right next to Sarah's bed. So, we have a lot to discuss this week, but I also have responsibilities. And if Sarah were home, she'd be helping me. I thought perhaps it would be good for you to see how Sarah would be spending a week off from school. Maybe you could begin to understand her more."

"Camping?" Jareth smiled at the thought. "Do you hunt your own meat on those trips or do you have someone for that?"

"We bring our own prepackaged meat from the store. This isn't the Under Ground, Jareth," Karen laughed. "We buy our groceries already packaged. We also do not go around transforming bathrooms into our own personal pleasure cave."

"Interesting. Does Sarah like to camp?" Jareth asked, changing the subject. Karen poured them each a cup of coffee and relaxed into her chair.

"She loves anything that takes her outdoors. She's very physical, hiking, horse back riding, she even wants to learn how to snow ski when we visit friends in Colorado next Christmas." Karen piled a plate high with bacon, eggs, and pancakes and handed it to Jareth. Toby was eating his cereal with his usual glee, scattering pieces across the floor.

"Breakfast is delicious, Karen. Tell me, do you miss having servants doing such things for you?"

"Not usually, though I do admit there are times I'd like a bit of help when Toby decides to turn his breakfast into a messy pile of mush." The baby in question smiled angelically.

Jareth grinned then leaned back in his chair as a powerful feeling of longing hit him. Sarah was thinking about him, he could feel it as if she was in front of him, reaching out to hold him. He closed his eyes for a moment and savored the emotion welling up inside of him.

It felt different than any of his previous conquests - she was surrounding him even as she kept him at arms length. She was confused and sad, he could tell through the pin he'd given her. It protected her even as it kept him aware of her feelings towards him. He was overcome with a wave of need and then, just as quickly, it faded and he felt oddly empty.

"Well then," Jareth coughed to cover his lapse of calm. "We should be on our way."

Their first stop was the grocery store where Jareth pushed Toby in the cart and made fruit dance through the air. Karen quickly grabbed the floating peaches and threw them in a bag, giving the king a look of warning. He shrugged and bit into a large peach, sighing in happiness.

"My favorite, you know," he sighed. Karen shook her head and rolled her eyes as Toby giggled.

"Come on, we have to get the ingredients for cupcakes and then you can help me make them."

"I don't believe I've ever helped out in the kitchen before," he mused, eyeing the many different types of cake mixes.

"Sarah loves to bake, maybe you can impress her with your attempt," Karen teased and Jareth visibly brightened at the prospect.

A woman was handing out samples and Jareth spent a good amount of time testing cookies, pretzels, and pizza. He had Karen buy all of them.

JSJSJS

Sarah ate breakfast quietly, trying not to think of the nymphs who had accosted her in Jareth's bedroom. She'd been so certain she'd want to consider him her king, so happy to have gotten such a sweet letter - but now she wasn't sure of anything.

Her pin felt warm to the touch and she glanced down at it, tears forming in her eyes. Seline noticed this and frowned.

"What is it, dear heart? You seem troubled."

Sarah took a deep breath and the pin seemed to breathe with her. "I'm not sure I can explain it, your majesty. I just don't understand why Jareth can say he likes me and then have those - never mind. I'm just being foolish." A wave of need pulsed through her as she thought of the king and she blushed as she knew that if he somehow arrived right now, she'd be wanting to kiss him. Sadness and longing competed for her thoughts and she felt like she was lost without him near her. She didn't want to call it love, but she felt something growing inside of her heart that was getting harder to ignore. She forced herself to stop moping about it and the connection was lost.

"Sarah, they are servants - nothing more. Things are not always as they seem in this place. Everything is more - intense. More passionate. It can be overwhelming if you are not used to it. Believe me, Jareth does not - hmm, _**know** _those women the way you fear."

"It's not really my business what he does," Sarah said but the queen held up a hand.

"It is your business, Sarah. You are being courted by the Goblin King. That means you have certain rights and responsibilities. You must be sure to assert your control in both."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked, taking a peach off the fruit table. She glared at it and put it back, grabbing a banana instead. Seline hid her laugh.

"It means that you have the right to get respect from all in this realm. You have won the Labyrinth and Jareth's affection. Do not allow jealousy to cloud your triumph, Sarah. You have a responsibility to get to know him as he is trying to know you - so that you may make an informed decision on how your courtship unfolds."

Sarah thought about it for a long time. She ate the banana, lost in thought, lost in the memory of Jareth singing to her in the ballroom, and then later, in the Escher room she'd secretly loved.

"Come," Seline said, holding out a hand, "we have much to do today. You will come with me as I inspect our lands and you will give me some much needed advice."

"Advice? What could I possibly advise you on, your majesty?" Sarah was floored.

"Why, I am sure there is much you can teach an old, weary heart, dear one. Let us go, the carriage is waiting."

Sarah was surprised to see Sir Didymus sitting in the carriage. She ran to him, laughing and gave him a huge hug.

"My Lady! What a great honor it is to have you here again. Queen Seline has graciously allowed me to ride with you to Queen Marissa's castle."

"Sir Didymus," Seline said. "You are always welcome here. I'm sure Marissa will be pleased to see you again."

"What do you need to go there for?" Sarah asked the small knight, confused. The carriage moved without a driver, the horses knew where to go and had no need of instruction. Sarah barely registered that, since she was trying to figure out everything happening around her.

"Well, I no longer guard the Bog, Queen Marissa has seen fit to hire me as her personal guard. I should be with her now, but she has requested I accompany you dear ladies to her realm. Tell me, my Lady - are you well?"

"Well? I'm fine," Sarah said uneasily and the dog's one good eye narrowed.

"I see. Well, we have much to catch up on I am sure."

JSJSJS

Jareth looked around at the hospital lobby, amazed at all the different types of people rushing about.

"Such a wonder," he marvelled aloud, sensing the hum of activity. There was a strong feeling here, some of it sad and still like death, but most of it was full of life and possibility. Karen led him down a long corridor as he balanced the tray of cupcakes in one hand and carried a bag full of toys in the other. They reached a set of double doors and Karen waited patiently for them to open.

"This is the burn unit," Karen explained quietly. "Sarah comes once a week to cheer up the children here. Since she's away, I offered to substitute."

"Who would burn a child?" Jareth was livid.

"Sometimes it is an accident," Karen said, as they made their way to the children's area. "Sometimes, a parent or older friend is responsible. Ah, Nurse Beckham - are the kids able to see us today?"

The old nurse beamed as she saw the cupcakes. "For the price of one cupcake, I'm sure I could get you in there," she teased. Jareth gallently handed her a cake and the woman blushed.

"Well aren't you the handsome one?" she asked slyly. Karen laughed.

"My nephew, Jareth Lutin. He's come to stay with us for the week. Sarah is off visiting my relatives."

"Ah a trade of sorts, lovely!" The nurse buzzed them in and Jareth set down the tray and bag, looking around. Karen held Toby and walked around the ward, saying hello to the children.

"Are you a magic man?" A little girl, no more than five looked up at him. She was blonde and smiling. Then Jareth noticed her arms were bandaged up and he frowned.

"I know a few tricks," he admitted, pulling a coin from behind the girl's ear. She looked at it impatiently and blew out a frustrated breath.

"Real magic, I mean."

"Ah, well, there are all kinds of magic," Jareth allowed, sitting down next to the girl. "What kind do you think of when you say real?"

"Can you make me better?"

The question, so bluntly asked, threw Jareth for a moment. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid that I have no real power here, it's mostly for show." He didn't know why he was admitting this to the girl, but there was something about her eyes.

"Oh, well, can I have a cupcake?" she asked brightly and he handed her one, helping her take the wrapper off of it. She chewed, deep in thought.

"Sometimes I see you in my dreams. Daddy didn't believe me when I said I sometimes see things even when I'm awake. He told me I was bad." She looked down at her arms. "He got scared and pushed me into a campfire."

Jareth made a mental note to visit the girl's father later in the week and hugged the girl.

JSJSJS

"How does the carriage know where to go?" Sarah asked as they travelled the countryside.

"The horses were trained at a young age to learn the realms. You just think of where you would like to go, and they carry you there."

A burst of water flew through the air and hit Sarah in the head. Sputtering she looked around, and saw a flash of blonde hair disappear into the woods.

Seline sighed and waved a hand, drying Sarah. "Nymph," she explained. Sarah groaned. She was really not liking those river nymphs.

"Tell me Sarah, did you really wish to meet vampires?"

"Real vampires? Well, is it safe?"

"Very safe, I told you that humans distorted their origins and intent. They will be at Marissa's palace seeking an audience with her. You may meet them afterwards."

"What are they like?" Sarah asked. Seline smiled.

"Very - affectionate actually. You'll like them."


	22. Chapter 22

Jareth enjoyed talking with the little girl. He found out her name was Allie and she could already read a little. She saw creatures out of the corner of her eye mostly, but sometimes, they would visit her and tell her stories. She was a fascinating little thing, with wide blue eyes and a smile that lit up the room when she allowed it to show.

"And where is your mother, little one?" Jareth asked, letting her onto his lap. She yawned and snuggled closer to him. The nurses were amazed, Allie had never talked to anyone in the ward before besides Sarah and here she was being held by a total stranger.

"In Heaven, she gets to play with angels now. Daddy said she misses us a lot. Daddy drinks a lot but he says it's so he can see Mommy in his head better. I told him I can see her without drinking that yucky beer but he just...well, he didn't like it."

"I'm sure he is grieving too, pet," Jareth said softly. He felt a bit tired, and he missed Sarah. He wondered if Sarah would grieve for Jareth when he died. He tossed the thought out of his head, she hadn't rejected him yet. There was still time to win her heart, if he deserved to do so. His heart was only going to slow further as the months went on, until she chose him completely, or she cut him from her life - and his.

"I know. Sarah says the same thing. She told me that even though people do things you don't understand, you still should give them a chance to make it right."

"Did she? Do you talk to Sarah when she visits?" Jareth smiled at the child, enjoying his time with her.

"Sometimes we talk, other times we draw together. She is the best artist. Look over there," Allie pointed and Jareth glanced at a colorful mural on the far wall. It was the Under Ground and he was pleased to see she'd done it justice with her talent. Ludo, Didymus, Hoggle...even that blasted worm forever trying to get people to somehow crawl into a hole in the Labyrinth wall and drink the horrible tea its wife brewed.

Off to one side, holding arms outstretched as to welcome visitors was Jareth himself. He was happy his glamour was intact, he wouldn't want to explain to a bunch of nurses why Sarah had put him in tight grey pants and a huge amount of glitter. But his expression was what got his attention. Sarah had painted him looking out with such love and devotion, he would swear he was a kind man. Was this how Sarah saw him? As a kind man - a good person? He knew he was a fair king, but was he a good man? So much to learn, he thought, and so little time.

"Does she see you too?" the girl asked, gazing up at Jareth's pensive expression.

"Yes, yes I think she does," Jareth said, his voice catching. "Better than anyone I've ever met."

"Sarah says that sometimes life isn't fair but that's the way it is. She gets a little sad when she says that, like she's missing someone."

"Really? What gives you that impression?" Jareth asked, curious. Allie smiled again.

"She looks at the mural a lot and sighs when she doesn't think anyone's watching."

Jareth let himself think on that for a time and idly hummed to the girl, relaxing her. He brushed her mind gently with his own, getting her address without her realizing it. Then he rocked her to sleep, continuing to hum a soft lullaby. Carrying her over to the nurse, he was guided to the young girl's bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

Walking around the ward, he was amazed at how cheerful most of the children were. He wished he could track down each one of the people who had hurt these children but he could only help those who sought him out. He sat in the center of the room and pulled out a crystal, letting it run over his arms and fingers nimbly.

"Look, he can juggle," a little boy named Brandon said happily. He ran over to Jareth and sat down, enraptured as the king produced another crystal to chase the first. Soon there were quite a few children watching him play.

"He's got quite the way with children," the head nurse said to Karen.

"He does indeed. He's always been like that, protecting those who needed it. I've always been very proud of him. He's dating Sarah now and Robert and I couldn't be more thrilled."

"Ah, a fine young lad like that, your Sarah is quite the lucky one!" Nurse Beckham said approvingly.

"Well sometimes luck needs a little push, you know Robert," Karen confided. The old nurse burst into laughter.

"I can just imagine Robert giving Jareth the third degree. As long as Jareth treats Sarah like the queen she is, it'll all work out in the end."

Karen nodded as Toby giggled in her arms. "Truer words were never spoken."

JSJSJS

"So what are vampires really like?" Sarah asked and Seline smiled.

"They prefer the term Lordos actually, their planet is called Lordonia and it is very beautiful. Jareth brought back some plants from their for me and they are thriving. You shall see them later this afternoon if you'd like to help me tend to my plants."

"Oh I'd love to!" Sarah was feeling better now, though she still had her doubts about Jareth.

"Good. Lordos are a fun race actually - they love to play tricks and they have such a way of words about them. Their poems are legendary. They also have a strong pull - an attraction to those they meet. It's how legends about them started. People call it hypnotism or mind control but it is actually more of a joy they surround themselves with - it catches everyone around them into it."

"And the blood sucking part?"

"Yes, I think I mentioned how that was a mutual part of the mating process. They don't go around draining young beauties for sport or hunger," Seline said, amused.

"I'm sorry, you did tell me that. I'm just a little nervous," Sarah admitted. "I never thought Goblin Kings and vampires would be part of my future. I'm not complaining, but I'm happy and excited and well, I don't know how to explain it."

"You're doing a fine job, my Lady," Didymus beamed. "You are eloquent and quite thrilling to listen to - all who hear your words would agree."

"Thanks Sir Didymus," Sarah giggled. "Sometimes I just need a little encouragement - especially when it comes from such a distinguished knight."

The old knight sat up straighter and coughed. "Everyone in the Under Ground is most pleased you agreed to be courted by King Jareth. He has never courted another and we did not believe his goblin heart could be turned towards love." He bowed toward Seline. "No insult intended to your fine son, my queen."

"None taken, friend Knight."

"He lost his heart so long ago, you see. In battle. A Fae has never been known to survive with another creature's heart, but our good king is strong and true and honors his fallen comrade by accepting his heart."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, puzzled. Seline grimaced at the memory.

"Many years ago, Jareth was not Goblin King. He was our heir of course, but had not yet earned a kingdom of his own. His magic was not strong, in fact, he was easily beaten in trials given to our young. He wanted to see the world and learn more of it before claiming a kingdom. In his travels, he came across a goblin, Mennos. The goblin told him that slavers had been taking goblins and hunting them for sport. Jareth at the time was not very mature and did not care if slavers were raiding the lands for mere goblins."

"That's horrible," Sarah cried, dismayed. Sir Didymus patted her knee.

"He was young and foolish, my Lady," Didymus said knowingly. "As we all are once upon a time."

Sarah felt a twinge of embarassment and readied herself to listen to the rest of the story.

"He allowed the old goblin to travel back to our castle so that he might petition our aid. On the way, they came across a goblin prison camp. I will not lie Sarah, it was not pleasant. Even the young ones were being tortured. Jareth had not realized goblins could also be so young and defenseless as Fae young or humans."

"What happened next?" Sarah asked, wondering how this ended up with Jareth's heart being replaced.

"They were captured," Seline said simply. "They were tortured for weeks. We did not know where he was, and the slavers blocked Jareth's magic so we could not find him. He could have escaped many times, but Jareth never gave thought of it, he encouraged the goblins to stay strong and promised if he could, he would find a way to aid them."

"He told stories to the young ones and helped take care of the older slaves who could not work as hard," Didymus said softly. "He never once thought himself better than they were from what the goblins told me later."

"It sounds horrible," Sarah said, her eyes welling up with tears. Jareth was so strong and powerful. And he stayed in a prison camp to give hope to goblin prisoners. "How did he get out of there?"

"Finally, after many weeks, Jareth's magic was mature enough to fight back. He and Mennos fought side by side with the other goblins and though many died, many more lived. Jareth was leading them back to the High Court when one of the slavers rose up from the ground and plunged his sword into Jareth's heart. Without thinking, Mennos worked a spell and placed his own heart within Jareth's. After that, Jareth recovered slowly and when he was well enough to do so, he claimed the goblins as his own. He may not seem like it, but he is devoted to them."

"He has a goblin heart, and no one has ever had one given to them in such a way," Didymus said proudly. "King Jareth inspires such loyalty from his people because he is loyal to them as well."

Sarah pondered this and nodded. She'd thought that Jareth had just been handed a kingdom, she'd never dreamed that he could have earned it in such a loving, loyal way.

"And while his heart is goblin, the blood still runs Fae," Didymus said in a low voice. "It can still be shattered."

"What?" Sarah was sitting up, terrified. Seline gave a warning look to the knight and patted Sarah's leg.

"If Jareth is loved, his heart will stay strong. It is our way. But I think his heart is safe within you Sarah. Please don't prove me wrong."

"I don't know what to say, your majesty. I don't know if I could ever love Jareth. But I do know I'll never intentionally hurt him." Sarah pledged. The queen nodded, content.

"That is enough for me to know, young Sarah. My son has chosen well."

The carriage pulled up in front of the Crystal Palace. Sarah gasped. It was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen, with silver and crystal spires rising into the clear afternoon sky. A pure rushing river seemed to surround the castle as its moat, multi colored fish jumping out of the water.

The palace was larger than any she'd ever seen. Multiple spires graced the roof and windows shimmered with hints of rainbow at each one. Sarah could hear singing from within and a feeling of peace settled over her.

"It's beautiful," she gasped, staring up at the castle.

They were led into a large, formal sitting room and served refreshments. Sir Didymus took his leave to find his queen and let her know of their arrival. Sarah looked around at the staid, calm room and frowned.

"It's not like your sitting room at all," she noticed. "There aren't any paintings or momentos."

"Marissa keeps her momentos closer to her than that," the queen allowed but would not elaborate. "Remember, when you meet the Lordos, do not show fear. They would not hurt you, but they do enjoy a little teasing."

"Well, I'm used to that," Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "Your son is pretty good at mental torment."

Seline laughed and winked. "More than you realize, young Sarah."


	23. Chapter 23

Guards dressed in red and black came to escort Seline and Sarah to the Crystal Queen's throne room. The walls here sang just as Seline's castle did, but the song seemed different, more intense somehow. Almost as if if it was preparing for a battle no one had yet announced. As they walked, Sarah noticed people bowing. At first she thought it was for Seline, then saw that just as many people bowed to her. She glanced at the High Queen, confused.

"They know of your courtship by my son, the Crystal Heir," Seline said solemnly.

"Jareth is your sister's heir too?" Sarah asked. Seline nodded as they quickly walked the white marble floors. The clicking of their boots echoed amongst the singing walls of the castle and Sarah waiting for Seline to continue.

"The way our kingdom is arranged has Logan and I ruling over the Under Ground. However, Marissa rules our galaxy. We are but one planet in a host of many."

"I keep forgetting we aren't on Earth, but - where are we really?" Sarah asked, looking around at the trolls, sprites and other creatures wandering the palace grounds.

"Our world is known as Avian," Seline answered. "What you know of as Fae are actually Avians - we share traits with Earth birds, but also with other creatures from other realms. We are what you might call shape shifters."

"Jareth turns into an owl," Sarah remembered and hid a small grin.

"Many of your Earth legends came from humans seeing us roam your world many years ago. As times progressed and technology grew, we retreated more into our own world for safety. Jareth is really the only one of the royal family who ventures onto your planet because he feels responsible for the unwanted children."

"But why aren't all of the unwanted children here?" Sarah had to ask. Seline sighed, squeezing Sarah's hand for a moment.

"You have to believe and you have to be wished away. Not just humans, there are many trolls here now due to Jareth's efforts. They were persecuted for centuries by humans before falling into myth."

"Really - trolls?"

"The trolls are from yet another world, their numbers are dwindling now but hundreds of years ago, many of them lived on your planet. It was before they were hunted as monsters. They are responsible for much of the buildings from ancient times. Along with the dwarves of course."

"Are they aliens too?" Sarah asked, thinking of Hoggle. Seline laughed.

"No, they are from your world. What you must understand Sarah is that there are many worlds in our realm and they overlap both in culture and history. We are all interconnected on some level no matter where we originate from and where we choose to dwell. Logan and I watch over this planet but there are many other High Kings and Queens that watch over their own. And Marissa is a sort of gatekeeper to them all. Jareth, as her heir controls the Labyrinth. Of course now that Toby has been discovered, there might be a change in how the line of succession runs. But there will be many years to think on that."

"Toby is heir? Even though Karen left?"

"Toby didn't leave, his mother did. In our world, that makes him just as much heir as Jareth. If Jareth chose not to rule or - died, Toby would become Crystal King someday."

"I didn't think Jareth could die," Sarah said, subdued. Seline's eyes misted a bit.

"Remember my Seth, his heart was destroyed because he believed in the wrong mate." It seemed to Sarah that there was a hidden message in that, but she didn't want to dwell on anything that might make her admit her feelings for Jareth just yet. Instead, Sarah nodded, quiet and thoughtful. Sir Didymus had said that Jareth's Fae heart could be shattered and Seline had mentioned Jareth could die. There was something going on that no one was telling her and she was going to find out what it was.

They reached the throne room and were announced. Walking into the large round room, Sarah was awed by the pure white walls dusted in gold and silver flakes so fine it was like sand. The room had one long window that surrounded the entire circumference, showing the palace grounds and beyond that, the kingdom itself.

Two men dressed in dark blue stood in front of the large silver and crystal throne, bowing to Marissa who had a strained look on her face. Selene and Sarah stood in the back of the room, waiting to be announced.

"Your most Imperial Majesty," the elder looking man said, "we have traced the child to the mortal realm and want only to bring her back to us."

"She is with her human father, is she not?" Marissa asked, eyes narrowed. "I know from experience that humans do not give up their young so eagerly."

"She is in pain, your Grace," the other man said, his blue eyes shimmering like jewels. "We have been able to visit her but cannot touch her, bring her home. Only one of the royals may do so."

"We have heard that King Jareth is amongst the humans," the eldest said. Sarah noticed he looked familiar to her. She'd seen those blue eyes somewhere before. The older man sniffed the air and growled. Turning in her direction, his eyes turned black and he started walking toward her, menace in each step. Razor sharp fangs descended.

Sarah was vaguely aware that she could not move her legs, she was glued to the floor somehow.

Seline put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her behind her. The man growled and guards pulled their spears to the ready, advancing on the man.

"Tell me, girl - where is my granddaughter? What have you done with Alia?"

"I don't know anyone named Alia," Sarah said, terrified. Seline growled at the man and he took a step back, suddenly realizing her presence.

"Why do you shield the child snatcher? Is it because your own son steals babes from their cradle?"

"Orthos, that is enough," Marissa said sharply. "You shall not find your kin in this way."

"She's right Father," the younger blonde man said, taking his arm gently. "Allie needs us to remain calm." The man stared at Sarah, concentrating on her in a way that made her dizzy.

"Allie? I know a little girl at the hospital named Allie," Sarah said quickly shaking off the feeling this man wanted her for dinner. "But she's on Earth."

"With her human father. I can smell her on you faintly. You have been near her." The old man glared at her and she swallowed nervously.

"She's a - one of you?" Sarah asked, glancing at Seline and then Marissa. Marissa nodded.

"The girl - if she is indeed the same one, is Alia de Mortos - granddaughter of Delmorten, ambassador of Lordonia. She's been missing for some time now."

"I don't understand," Sarah said. "How can no one on my world know what she is? She's in a hospital - they take blood, they run tests."

"Lordos children take on the genetics of the father. Physically, Allie is human." The younger man bowed. "Forgive us, young lady. My father gets emotional about our Alia. I am Devlin and you are?"

"Sarah. Sarah Williams," she stammered, staring into gem like blue eyes. She felt a wave of happiness come over her, like she was wading into warm clear water. Her heart started pounding and she could feel her blood strain through her veins to get closer to this man. Her vision blurred and her breath came in short gasps. She leaned towards him but Seline quickly pulled her back.

"There will be quite enough of that Devlin. The girl is being courted by King Jareth."

"This is the girl who was tested by Jareth's Labyrinth?" Devlin looked at her with new respect. "My own cousin Meribel ran it last year and failed. You must be very cunning."

"If the king is courting her, we can see how she won so easily," the old man grumbled and Sarah glared back at him, suddenly unafraid.

"Have you run it? If not, you can keep your opinions to yourself. Jareth does not let people win, they have to earn it. He's a good king and brave and wonderful. And he does _**not** _need disrespect towards his Labyrinth when he uses it to test the hearts of people who should know better than to doubt him." She took a deep breath after getting the words out - why did she feel the need to defend Jareth against this man? She felt oddly possessive of the Goblin King and wondered if she was just feeling this way because he'd written her such a sweet letter.

The old man peered into her eyes, seeming to pull out information from her mind effortlessly. He stared at her, in mild disbelief then smiled sadly.

"You harbor much love for your king, he has chosen well."

"What? Love? No - I just don't like people talking bad about him when he isn't here to defend himself is all. He's my friend."

"Friend," Delmorten grinned. "I see." He turned to Seline. "My apologies, your majesty. I miss my Alia and fear for her safety. The queen nodded.

"Understandable. Now - we will tell Jareth of this and let him handle it. And at the end of this week, when little Alia is back safely at home, you will all come to Jareth's ball. We shall celebrate Alia's return together."

The two men bowed and exited the room. Devlin winked at Sarah as he left and she felt her face flaming red. She'd almost jumped into his arms and - well, it didn't matter. She was mortified. And for some reason, she felt very guilty. Jareth entered her thoughts and she didn't bother to shoo the thoughts away. She missed him and she'd admit it, if only to herself.

JSJSJS

As the rain beat down outside, Jareth sat in Sarah's room, missing her terribly. He wondered if their child would be dark haired or blond, would he have magic? Would Sarah want more than one child? He fell back onto her bed and put a hand over his eyes. Would she even admit she loved him before he died a cruel and meaningless death?

Something shiny caught his eye. Looking carefully, he saw a Goblin King doll with something around its neck. A key? What could it be for? Jareth enjoyed a good puzzle and spent a few moments testing the key in the door lock, the bathroom door (though why anyone would lock a bathroom door that didn't even have a waterfall in it was beyond him) and even Toby's room. Coming back into Sarah's room, he noticed her desk. Raising an elegant brow, he put the key in the lock and - there it was. A portrait of himself, holding out a crystal. He looked desperate and passionate and he felt his heart constrict. Sarah.

She'd drawn this and locked it away. Why? The mural had been public enough. Then he looked at the portrait again and smiled with a giddy, crazy smile that made him ache for her even more. Inside the crystal was a pair of dancers. Himself and Sarah.

_**Jareth.** _

_Mother? Is that you?_

**_Yes - we have a problem. Sarah came with me to Marissa's today and met the Lordos._**

_What? Have they harmed her? Have they - tried anything? _

**_No, my son, not really. It seems that the granddaughter of the ambassador is at the hospital Sarah volunteers at - she is being held by her human father. Can you get her back without incident?_**

_Allie. I knew there was something about the child. I had planned to visit the father this evening and have a chat with him._

_**Jareth, just get the child back and bring her to a portal. You aren't to deal with the father.** **Delmorten wishes that honor.**_

Jareth thought about that for a moment.

"Can I at least terrify him a little?" he asked the room. His mother's laugh came into his head.

_**Yes, silly boy. That you can certainly do.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Jareth conjured a crystal and sought out Allie's father. While it was true that he could not heal children in this world, he _**could** _exact justice. He wished he knew of a way to defend all of the children he came across, but he was doing all he could placing books and other portals in the different worlds he visited. Some children got the same red Labyrinth book Sarah had, without the part about the Goblin King loving them. He hadn't added it to Sarah's book either, but the Labyrinth always did have a mind of her own. He wondered if he had chosen Sarah or if she'd been chosen for him. Did it matter? Perhaps not, but still, he wondered.

Gazing into the crystal, he watched the life of Caromina unfold. She'd run away from her world, much like Karen's mother had - for a man. Unlike Karen's mother, Caromina had chosen a human. He idly wondered if Robert thought Karen was half Fae, half human. It had never really been discussed. At least Karen's mother had chosen someone who loved her deeply. Otherwise she would not have died when he died. The way Jareth himself might yet still perish if Sarah was gone from his life.

He saw how Caromina had met Yuri Bevonov in the cold reaches of a Russian winter. How she'd saved him from a bear attack in the mountains. Yuri had been impressed with the Lordonian girl and she'd let him think his myths of vampires were true. He'd begged her to turn him, but she had made excuses, just enjoying her pretense at humanity with this new world.

He watched their mating - how wild and harsh as was Caromina's people's way. But Yuri thrived on it, craved the violence. And so Alia had been conceived. When she was born, Yuri had noticed the baby had powers, such as levitating over her cradle. Becoming jealous, he again demanded to have some powers of his own. She'd finally had to confess that she could not give him those powers.

Yuri had been a patient man. When they'd come to America to visit relatives, he'd taken his wife and child out for a drive. He'd then threatened the child if he did not get his powers. Caromina had tried to run with Alia, but he had been too fast. He'd shot his wife. Being so far from her world and it's healing magic, Alia's mother perished. He pulled Alia off of the woman and put Caromina back in the car, setting it ablaze. Alia had run to the car, screaming for her mother and burned her arms.

Jareth transformed into his battle armor and formulated a plan even as his heart tried to focus on Sarah.

_So, the child lied about her wounds. Why had Jareth not realized it? He was confused. Marriage to a human had destroyed Caromina, but Karen seemed to thrive in her relationship with Robert. Robert was hostile to his world and consistently trying to keep Sarah from his side. Humans had many moods and many motivations. _

_Would Sarah someday turn on him as well? Jareth did not want to believe it, but human love seemed very fickle. His heart ached with a strange mixture of longing and mistrust. He imagined his arms around her holding her close to him for always. He sensed that there was a potential rival near his Sarah and growled softly. He wondered if he and Sarah were in a battle of wits and emotion and if so, who would eventually win._

_ssss_

Devlin watched Sarah chat with Marissa and Seline. Marissa said something that startled Sarah and Devlin was intrigued by the way the girl blushed.

"I don't think about it at all," Sarah was saying and Marissa smiled.

"You will at some point be asked how you feel about such a thing," the Crystal Queen answered.

"I can't see myself as Jareth's queen - or anyone's really," the girl protested.

"Nonsense," Devlin interupted. "You would make the most beautiful queen I've ever seen. Present company excluded of course." The two queens laughed at his charm.

"Is your father feeling better?" Marissa asked politely. Devlin nodded, staring at Sarah. His eyes took on a brighter blue and he licked his lips gently. Sarah took a deep breath and pretended not to notice. Devlin did not physically move, but Sarah seemed to feel him take a step closer to her. Her heart rate sped up slightly and she gazed back at him, entranced yet thinking of Jareth.

Devlin frowned. Sarah wondered at that but shook off the feelings Devlin stirred in her, they weren't real. The problem was, Sarah wasn't sure what _**was** _real anymore.

"He was very pleased to meet Sarah. It seems to give him a sense of peace though I am at a loss to understand it." He turned to Sarah and kissed her hand, lingering on her palm. Sarah shivered and, seeing Seline's glare, Devlin released the girl's hand.

"Until the ball, my Lady Sarah - I look forward to claiming a dance with such a beauty." Sarah thought she heard a growl, but looking around, saw nothing.

Sarah was quiet on the way back to the High Court. She felt Jareth in her mind somehow but it wasn't like it was on purpose. She didn't feel that he was paying attention to her thoughts, more like he was thinking about her. The funny thing was, it did not seem to be happy thoughts, or loving thoughts. It was almost as if he was distancing himself from her.

She sat, arms folded, frowning. This she did not like at all. She was the one who was supposed to have doubts about this courtship. A little voice inside of her reminded Sarah that this was what she knew would happen. Jareth would get bored and leave. This was what she wanted, to be free of this silly courtship and get on with her life. She didn't know it would hurt so much when it finally happened.

She found herself wanting to talk to the king, see his face again. Truth be told, she wanted his arms around her. Safety and Jareth's embrace were becoming intertwined in her heart. Was she falling in love? She had no idea, only that she needed to see him soon.

"You have never once thought of being queen to my son?" she asked gently. Sarah jumped, embarassed to be asked this question.

"I don't know how everyone thinks I can be that to him. He doesn't think of me that way and I don't love him. I just wish people would stop teasing about something that can't happen."

Seline watched the various emotions cross Sarah's face and tilted her head to study the child. Sarah didn't notice how her pin's eyes glowed softly. Jareth was trying to sort through some powerful emotions and linking to Sarah's heart in the process. If they had been fully bonded, Sarah would understand. But to a human girl with no knowledge of such things, Jareth's musings would confuse her greatly.

"Sarah, I'm sorry if the Lordos frightened you. Jareth will be sending the girl back to us soon and all will be well."

"And what of the father? Mr. Bevenov seemed like a nice man. He came to visit Allie as much as he could before he had to go back to Russia."

"And why did he leave the child?" Seline's eyes glowed slightly. Sarah didn't notice.

"He had a job to get back to and Allie wasn't fully healed. His family in America is taking care of her until she's ready to go home."

"I see. Tell me, did the child ever tell you how she received her burns?"

"Yes, a camping accident," Sarah said, not really listening. Her mind was focusing on the Goblin King. She pictured him as they danced in the ballroom, as he hid, drunk, under her bed. How his arms had come around her in her room that first night and she'd been so tempted to just see what would happen next. She felt his arms around her now, achingly real and yet, so far away.

She felt tears tease her eyes and wiped them away angrily.

"Let me show you what happened to the girl," Seline said and let Jareth's crystal images flow into her hand. Sarah watched, stunned.

"I had no idea," Sarah whispered. "How could she have not told me the truth? I visited with her all the time. She talked about her mother to me."

Seline gave her a hard look. "Sometimes, we love someone so deeply that we do not wish them pain. We hide our deepest torment to protect the ones we cherish."

They arrived back at the High Court and Sarah took a moment to compose herself. Seline seemed to understand that Sarah was fighting something inside of herself and was feeling exposed.

"Come child, let us go to my gardens and relax before the evening meal. We shall discuss this again at a later time."

jjjjjj

Jareth was so absorbed in the crystal and his conflicting emotions about Sarah that he did not notice Robert walk into Sarah's room.

"Are you spying on my daughter?" Robert asked, annoyed. Jareth spun the crystal away and glared at the other man. Robert felt a touch of fear as he noticed Jareth's attire.

"Foolish mortal - does your sun and moon hang on the girl? Could there be no other reason I gaze into my crystals and wear my armor? No, I am not spying on your Sarah. There is a crisis that does not concern you and I am preparing myself for it."

"You're going somewhere you'll be in danger," Robert said quietly. "You're always in danger. If Sarah is with you, she's in danger too."

Jareth was shocked. "Is that why you disapprove of me? Foolish man, I can keep my queen safe, have no doubt of that."

"Sarah isn't a queen, she's a young girl who doesn't know what she agreed to when she said you could court her. When the time comes, I hope you let her down easily."

"Let her down? She'll walk away from me far sooner than even you could hope. This time next year I shall be dead and you will not need to shield her from the evil Goblin King."

"Where are you going?" Robert asked, curious.

"It is not for you to -"

"I know, none of my concern. But for some insane reason, my daughter cares about you. So while you are under my roof, you are my concern."

Jareth stared at Sarah's father and a familiar gleam came into his eye.

"You wish to know where I go, friend Robert? Come, I shall take you with me and you may judge me at my worst."

A flash of lightning and the two were gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N to anonyn - since you didn't log in I could not send you a PM - Jareth is not human, he doesn't understand 'personal space' or intrusion of privacy. He didn't read Alia's mind or he would have known her story immediately - he only pulled out her address to deal with her father. He is a king and used to getting his own way. Whether we like it or not, that's just the way it is...and he isn't going to change just to please us. He also hasn't read Sarah's mind - he can only feel her emotions - he can't read her thoughts. If he could, a lot of misunderstandings could have been prevented but I wouldn't have much of a story to tell..._**

Sarah sat in the Queen's gardens weeding and relaxing. Being around plants had always calmed her the way nothing else had been able to after her mother left. It was the one thing they had shared and in a way, it kept Linda Williams near her daughter, if only in memory. But right now she wasn't thinking of her mother. She found her thoughts going back to Devlin, wondering what was going on in the man's mind. Seline had told her that Lordos didn't harm with their allure, but Sarah had felt a bit - exposed. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling.

She compared that to how she felt when Jareth was around. She hated to admit it, but the Goblin King always made her feel like his arms were around her. She really didn't want to admit she liked it, but she did. Maybe being here was making her believe in fairy tales. Goblin Kings did not choose mortal girls for their queen. But she was really beginning to wish that they did.

"Now Sarah," Seline was saying, "every flower here has a story. Morning lilies as you know, are my favorite because they greet every morning with reverence, unfurling blooms to the awakening sky. Every day becomes filled with possibilities. It is a good lesson to learn."

"And they smell like rich milk chocolate," Sarah added, breathing in the scent. The High Queen laughed and nodded happily.

_**You need a flower that smells like Jareth,**_ the little voice in her head purred. _**MMMMMMMM**_

"Now then, here is a Rhodium Sterling flower, note the bright red streaks on the deep blue petals. Normal Sterlings are pale blue with pink streaks," Seline continued, ignoring Sarah's deep blush. "This variety is very rare and can only be grown where there is strong magic. Jareth obtained this in the land of Giants after rescuing the High King's son from Ogres."

Sarah let her fingers dig deep into the soil, feeling the stirrings of life beneath her hands. She transplanted a Sterling from a nearby pot into the ground, sighing as the flower sang to her. Even here on Avian, plants were uncomplicated. You planted them, you watered them, you gave them enough light and attention that they bloomed. You never had to worry that they were plotting things behind your back or lying about their intentions. You cared for them, they grew, everything was in order. Now if only her feelings about Jareth could be so cut and dried.

She wondered what Jareth was doing just then - if he was safe, if he was missing her at all. She hadn't really thought of his Goblin King duties other than tormenting runners in his Labyrinth. But apparently he could punish people who hurt children, if the child believed in him. And of course, Alia would believe in Jareth. Sarah was beginning to think that maybe, she could believe in him too - just a little. Anyone who loved children so much couldn't be all bad.

Sarah had learned so much about him in such a little time, she wondered if he had been disappointed in anything he'd learned about her. She felt his unease, something was troubling him and she felt helpless that she could do nothing to aid him. She was getting the distinct impression that some of his strange emotion was because of his mistrust of her and she bit her lower lip in frustration. She couldn't believe that she actually wanted to talk to him and tell him that she was really ready to give this relationship a chance. Her pin glowed slightly and she frowned at it, as if it was hiding something from her.

"Your majesty, the nymphs this morning seemed angry I had this pin. And it seems warm to me sometimes. Is there a spell on it? Is Jareth spying on me?"

"No, he is not. The pin is not meant for that purpose. It is a link of emotion only given to someone deemed very special and beloved by the giver. Whatever you are feeling, Jareth is aware. And if the bond is strong, you should feel his emotions as well." She paused in her weeding to regard Sarah thoughtfully. "Do you feel anything of my son's emotion right now?"

"I feel that he was thinking about me and he wasn't happy. Maybe I'm not as special as he pretended I was." Sarah didn't know why she said it, but she was getting upset at the thought Jareth was feeling distant from her and she had no idea what she'd done to get him thinking less of her.

"You control the pin's effects in a way. If you think of him strongly enough, you can affect his mood. He would know if you felt - lovingly toward him, or if you were being flirted with by another. It's powerful magic."

"So when Devlin flirted with me - I thought I heard a growl in my head. Was that Jareth?"

"Jareth cares deeply for you Sarah, never doubt that. There is also a protection spell upon your pin. While you are here, you are safe from anyone who would dare think to harm you. Fae are jealous and there is much temptation to steal a betrothed from such a powerful king as my son."

"Betrothed? I thought we were just courting?" Sarah asked, suddenly nervous. **_You know what courting is, don't you?_ **the little voice in her head taunted.

"As long as you are courting, you are considered betrothed. It is to ward off unwanted attentions of possible suitors. It is custom. However, if you deny my son's suit, you of course would be free to be courted by another. I did notice Devlin seems rather taken with you." The words were spoken lightly, but Sarah could hear a hint of worry in them.

"I don't think I'd like to be courted by a vampire," Sarah shuddered. "No matter how charming. But this pin seems to let me feel Jareth somehow. Can Jareth control my mind?"

"Sarah, your will is your own. Jareth can not control minds. He can however, sense your emotions through the pin just as you can sense his. It is part of the courtship ritual, and is not meant to offend you. Jareth has no power over you, you have said so yourself." Sarah was about to answer when there was a commotion at the garden gate.

"Grandmother! Let me help you with the flowers," a little girl shouted as she ran into the gardens and hugged the High Queen. Seline laughed and hugged the child as Sarah tried to get her chaotic thoughts under control.

"Jenata, my angel - this is the Lady Sarah. She's visiting this week. Say hello and mind your manners."

The little dark haired girl smiled shyly at Sarah and curtsied. "It is good to meet you, my Lady."

"Just call me Sarah, okay?" The girl glanced at Seline, who nodded. "Do you like helping in the garden?"

"Yes, I love flowers, they always smell so pretty and Uncle Jareth brings me home the prettiest ones he can find when he travels. Then he helps me plant them in my garden. The goblins help out too sometimes, but you really have to watch them or they'll try to eat the plants. Ugh."

"Does your uncle spend a lot of time with you?" Sarah asked, giggling at the thought of goblins eating flowers. The little girl nodded, her blue eyes shining.

"Yes, sometimes I play hide and go seek with the goblins and Uncle Jareth will let me go with him when he talks to runners - if he thinks it's safe." She twisted up her face. "I'm a big girl, I keep telling him that but he says it's his sponsibly to watch me." She stumbled over the large word and Sarah smiled.

"You mean responsibility?"

"That's what I said!" Jenata said, hands on her hips. She looked a bit like Jareth then and Sarah smiled even more.

Sarah laughed with the little girl, but her heart ached a bit knowing that she had no parents to love her. But she had Jareth. Sarah considered that; every time Jareth had a reason to help a child, he took it. He was cruel, inconsiderate and immoral to a casual observer, but Jareth's heart was as big as his ego. Sarah smiled. _**His heart is almost as big as something else**_, the little voice said lustily and Sarah blushed. Stupid tight pants.

JSJSJS

A cool soothing mist covered Robert's vision and he found himself looking down at a little girl with bandages up her arms. The girl moaned in her sleep, in pain and he felt his heart ache a bit.

"You can't be thinking of stealing this child," Robert said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I won't let her be taken?"

"And what could you do about it, human?" Jareth asked, slightly amused at Robert's attempt at bravery. "What are you against the Goblin King?"

"I'm a father and I won't let you steal someone's little girl the way you're trying to steal mine." Robert's anger grew and Jareth steeled himself.

"One can hardly steal what one has been offered. Or have you forgotten Sarah agreed to be courted?" Jareth folded his arms over his chest and glared, feeling very old and tired. Soon this would all be in the past and Sarah could start over with someone she truly could love. The thought pained him even as he knew he must let her go. "Not that you have been supportive of that decision in the least. I wonder where Sarah gets her compassion."

"Sarah is a sweet kid, she has no idea what you want from her. You are a child stealer and a bully. And if you were faced with this child's father you would find that he'd protect her the same way I protect Sarah. I have compassion for that man - a man who doesn't even know you are planning to harm his child."

"Such bold talk from such a narrow minded man. Tell me, friend Robert - what would you say of a man who kills a child's mother in front of them and lets the child burn trying to save her? Would he be deserving of your compassion?" He grabbed Robert's arm and let the memories from his crystal enter the man's mind.

Robert stood there, frozen in shock, seeing what had happened to Alia's mother and the little girl's trauma. Images blazed through his mind, one after the other. So much death and flames for such a young child to bear. Robert moaned with the agony he felt, as if he was near the blaze as it happened. He looked down at his arms and could not believe he was not burned, the pain had been so intense.

"That can't be real - no man would do that to their own child," Robert stammered. Jareth looked at him with a measure of pity.

"Parents destroy their children in many ways, friend Robert. Not all of them with violence." His voice sounded weary. "Sarah is indeed fortunate that her father loves her to the point of foolishness."

Alia woke up slowly, surprised to see Robert but she smiled at Jareth as if she'd known he'd be there.

"You said you couldn't heal me," the girl reminded him. She put a trusting hand in Jareth's and Robert was amazed to see the beginnings of tears in the king's eyes.

"But I can take you home, child - if you wish to go. Your family misses you terribly and they can help you heal."

"Let me see Papa one last time, and then okay," Allie said solemnly. The king bowed and as Robert tried to wrap his head around the exchange, the three were gone from the hospital as if they'd never been there.

JSJSJS

Robert blinked his eyes. All he could see was the blinding white snow that covered the landscape. He was in his usual clothes, but was not cold. Jareth stood beside him, hand on his sword, watching the small cottage deep in the white storm. There was no sign of Allie.

"Where are we? Where is the little girl?" Robert demanded. Jareth turned to give him a sardonic smirk.

"We are in what your people call Russia. It is where I have my appointment. Stay close and don't touch anything. You humans have a tendency to muddy the waters a bit with your confusion."

A wave of the hand and Robert found himself standing next to a large oak table with a single well used candle flickering in the center. A drunken man staggered around the room, chanting old spells from the ancient book he held. Jareth was nowhere to be seen. The man seemed to look at Robert but walked past him to grab a bottle of cheap vodka. Taking a huge gulp, the man peered down at the book and then at an old woman who was sitting by the fire, watching him.

"You said these spells would call the vampire demons to my side, old woman," he slurred. "You told me I could be changed. Then I can go back and kill that ungrateful spawn of mine and start again."

"You wish for a demon?" Jareth's voice had a cold hard edge to it as it filled the room. The old woman's eyes widened and a wind began to pick up in the fireplace. Flames darted into the cabin, landing on furniture. The woman jumped up, brushing sparks from her tattered dress. "Then a demon you shall have."

"Who is there?" the man slurred. He turned to the old woman who was edging toward the door. "More of your trickery old woman? One of your worthless sons come to frighten me out of more money?"

Wolves howled at each window, their yellow eyes glaring into the room. Upstairs, a window shattered, and the man could hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Yuri sput towards the sound, grabbing the vodka bottle and smashing it against the table. He ran to the bottom of the stairs, confused when he saw nothing. But still the footsteps came closer.

"Papa," Alia's voice floated into the room. "I forgive you." The little girl faded into view like an angel, a soft white glow behind her. Yuri went to grab at her but his hands went through her.

"While your child stands there in pain and forgives you, you still think to harm her?" Jareth's voice sounded incredulous. "Relive your family's pain, mortal."

Yuri found himself holding Alia, running. A sharp stinging pain hit his back and the child was ripped from his arms. Agonizing, slow pain burned through his body as it was dumped into a car. Within moments, the car burst into flames and he felt his flesh burn off of his body while he was still slightly awake. He could hear Alia's screams. The pain, the heat - it was too much, he was fading, fading. And then a burst of pain so great that his own scream filled the air around him like a net of torture.

His eyes flew open to stare into Jareth's. The Goblin King smiled at him kindly.

"Did you enjoy that trip down memory lane?" Yuri just stared at him, not believing his eyes. Alia appeared next to him and shook her head.

"Good bye Papa," she said sadly. Two men in blue appeared and each took one of Yuri's arms. With a short nod at Jareth, they disappeared with the drunken man. Jareth turned to the little girl.

"I will take you home and your grandfather and uncle shall be there once they finish chatting with your papa."

Alia hugged him tightly. "Thank you Goblin King. I love you."

Jareth returned the hug and Robert was stunned to hear a small sob escape the great king.

"I love you as well, dear Alia."

When Robert opened his eyes again, he was safely at home. Jareth was not there and he was almost ready to believe it was only a dream.

The smell of burnt flesh remained in his nose, however, and Robert found himself sick in the bathroom for quite a while.


	26. Sarah and Jareth time

**_A/N to anon - well, Jareth wouldn't tell Sarah something when he could show her...I'm thinking that he wanted to have her find out on her own that she could feel him thinking of her and then ask him about it. However, Seline has never been known for her patience and Sarah *did* ask about the pin..._**

Karen came home and put Toby down for a quick nap. She heard noises coming from her bedroom and cautiously entered. The adjoining bathroom door was open and she could hear Robert talking to himself.

"So much pain," he was saying. She peeked her head inside and scrunched her nose. "Why do I smell something burning?"

Robert looked up at his wife and shook his head. "I had no idea of the damage humans could do to your kind. I had no idea that _**we** _can be the monsters, Karen. I'm ashamed of myself and it's all because of Jareth."

"What happened? Did Jareth tell you something?" Karen watched him from the doorway, not sure of his mood.

"More like showed me something," he muttered and told Karen the entire story. She didn't look surprised, only sad that Robert had learned about human cruelty to her kind in such a way. She pulled him from his sitting place on the edge of the tub and led him back into their room. They sat on the bed, holding hands and she waited for him to continue.

"That little girl, she trusted Jareth with her life and he helped her."

"Of course he did - he's their protector, human, Fae - it doesn't matter. Jareth loves children and only takes the unwanted when asked." She looked around. "Where _**is** _Jareth, anyway?"

"I don't know, he brought me back here and disappeared. He didn't look well, Karen. He was saying things about how Sarah was going to leave him and he was going to die. And how happy that would make me. Maybe I did think that in the beginning, but - heck Karen - I don't want anyone to die. There is too much of it in both our worlds as it is."

Karen thought it over and her lip curled in frustration. "That damned pin. I knew it was a mistake to give it to a fifteen year old girl. Sarah isn't going to know to block her flirting and Jareth's jealousy is making him ill."

"Flirting?" Robert frowned. "Another Fae?"

"No, Seline and I were talking earlier and she mentioned Devlin - Alia's uncle, and how smitten he seemed with Sarah. She doesn't like him like that, but if Devlin was flirting with her. Well - Jareth would pick up on her emotions. Lordos are quite persuasive even if rebuffed."

"And she did rebuff him?" A bit of the old Robert was back, protective father of his little girl. Karen allowed herself a small grin.

"She did. Like it or not, the girl's in love with Jareth." Robert nodded.

"I'm beginning to see why that is, he really has another side to him. He has the instincts of a loving parent with the children he meets. He's good for Sarah and I just didn't want to see it." Karen kissed his cheek.

"Let's hope that someday soon she sees it as well, my love."

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth watched as Alia and her family finally got the chance to meet. He felt exhausted but stayed long enough to accept thanks from Orthos Delmorten and the other one. Devlin. He glared at the younger Lordos noble, feeling a twinge of violence on the edge of his already weary mind.

He smelled Sarah's scent on him as if he'd been closer to her recently than necessary. Jareth bit back the growl that overwhelmed him and merely bowed to the men. Alia was asleep in a soft bed, surrounded by stuffed animals and warm blankets. Jareth waved a hand and a small Goblin King doll appeared in her arms.

"I trust you will keep the child safe."

"She is home. She will thrive," the older man said. "We thank you for your assistance, sire."

Jareth knew he should return to Karen's house but he was in the Under Ground and so was she. Against his better judgement, he flew to his mother's castle and into his room. There she was, asleep in his bed, looking like an angel. His heart constricted, she was so beautiful, so innocent.

What would she think of the man who dragged her father into what he'd had to do tonight? Why were these feelings coming over Jareth, feelings like she would be stolen from him by Devlin - or others here who would see her as the pure, loving girl she was? He leaned over her, brushing hair from her face and she sighed in her sleep.

"Jareth," she whispered and he froze, thinking she was awake. He stared at her, longingly and risked reaching out to hold her hand.

"My Sarah," he whispered back, "how I long for you to know how much I truly need you." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Standing up, he turned from her, feeling weak and tired. She deserved so much more than what he could offer her, but he knew he would not leave her until she sent him away. The waiting for the inevitable would burn his soul, but he would wait for her ultimate rejection.

"Jareth?" The voice was more alert now, awake. He turned back to her questioning eyes and smiled sadly.

"I returned Alia to her family, I only wished - to see you for a moment. I shall leave."

"You shall not." The tone in her voice surprised him. Forceful, yet not demanding. She got out of bed and walked over to him, determination in each step. When she was in front of him she held out a hand and brushed his hair back from his face. At his curious look she grinned.

"You did it for me a few minutes ago," she teased. He gave a reluctant grin back and sat in one of his oversized chairs. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled her onto his lap and held her silently.

"We need to talk," she said, finding a comfortable spot as he became somewhat less comfortable. It took all he had not to kiss her until she was begging him to do so much more.

"We do," he agreed, watching how the moonlight hit her skin like a caress. He wanted to follow the path the light took, dipping down into the valley between her breasts. His breath caught as he saw she was staring at where he was and he almost felt guilty. Then she shifted in his lap and he only felt the need for her. "You met someone today."

"I met a few someones today. Jenata is a very sweet girl. You should be proud of her."

"You met her?" Jareth smiled softly. "I am glad. But you also met someone else. Someone you - liked. I will not stand in your way, Sarah. I am proud, but I will not force my suit," he said slowly. Sarah gave him a look of disbelief. Then she smiled.

"He is rather handsome," she agreed and his arms tightened around her. "And sweet. I'm sure he has had much experience with the ladies. So much he could teach me."

"You wish to learn more from him?" The death glare Jareth gave her almost sent her into giggles.

"Of course - such a sweet old man."

"Old? Who? Who else did you meet?" Jareth demanded, pulling her to him. Sarah laughed at the rage in his eyes.

"Ambassador Delmorten of course - who were you talking about? Those three - women who dance half naked in your room? Who think they own your heart? You dare come act jealous when you have who knows how many conquests running around here thinking they have a claim to you?"

"I have no conquests, unlike yourself. Or do you deny Devlin holds an attraction for you?" Jareth's eyes glittered in the darkened room and she felt a little uneasy holding his stare.

"You already knew about Devlin? You and your little spying pin, is that the way kings get their information? Through fancy jewels because of course just asking is out of the question." She gave him a look of smugness.

"It does not spy and you are a fine one to talk about asking me anything."

"What does that mean? I ask you things." At his look of disbelief, she shrugged. "And I don't have the benefit of giving you a pin that tells you everything about my moods."

"You don't ask how I feel about you, you do not tell me how you feel about me. I can only feel what you do when you are thinking of me."

"And if I was with Devlin and you _**still** _felt something?" Sarah challenged him and he stared back, breathing heavily.

"You were - thinking of me," he said haltingly. "I am - pleased."

"You don't look pleased," she said, tilting her head to study his expression. "You look jealous."

"Jealous? Do not be absurd - kings do not get jealous, we take what we want and enjoy." He caressed her back lightly and she leaned in closer to his face to stare into his eyes.

"Are you enjoying? I can never tell," she found herself giggling. "I still don't know if I should trust you, but I do."

"Sarah," he started to lean in closer and she jumped off his lap and pointed to the window.

"I said I trust you - but only to a point. You sir, are hiding things from me and I will find them out one way or another." He tried to grab her and she batted his hand out of the way. "Out, you. I need my sleep and you need to figure out how to ask for what you want instead of assuming pretty words and tight pants will get it for you."

"Tight - so you have noticed," he smiled, coming closer. She shook her head.

"We have a date at the end of the week, correct?" One dark brow arched and he felt giddy at her teasing. "You have till then to figure out what you want and how to convince me that I want it too. And as for Devlin," she sighed, fluttering a hand in front of her face, making Jareth's own turn red with the beginnings of anger. "You just let me handle that situation. No more spying."

"I was not -" he said and she glared.

"I will keep the pin, because I like it. But if you think you are going to sense anymore of my emotions, you will find a way to ask me what's going on instead of sneaking into my room and thinking you can control me."

"Your room?" Jareth's grin was wide now and Sarah blushed, looking away.

"Get out of here Goblin King, before I forget I like you."

He bowed and turned effortlessly into an owl, swooping down to kiss her head with his beak before flying out of the room. When she was sure he was gone, she smiled.

Courtship was turning out to be more fun than she'd imagined. But he was still hiding something from her and she was going to figure it out. She resolved to talk to the one person who would never lie to her, first thing in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N - well things are certainly getting interesting for Sarah. Two men think she's worth chasing...but for very different reasons...oh and I'm gonna be in Mexico on vacation for a week - so no updates till October...I hope you will all be here when I get back!_**

_Sarah was in a huge dark room lit by black candles. There were rows upon rows of pews, like in a church. But she wasn't in a church. At least, she didn't think so. Cautiously, she looked around, trying to find her way in the darkened room. Music played softly, an eerie sort of song that tore at her heart. Walking onward, she saw something unexpected. At the front of the room was a dais where a single golden coffin rested. Gathering up the courage to look inside, she saw wild blond hair and a glittery jacket of midnight blue. Horrified at who she was seeing, she backed away, screaming as she heard laughter surround her. Hands reached for her and as she was pulled into nothing, she felt her heart stop._

Sarah sat up, shaking and trying to calm herself. Where was she? As it all came back to her, she realized that there were no half dressed women singing Jareth's praises. No angry accusations of stealing jewelry or the body of the king. Only the traces of a nightmare that was probably brought on by stress. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sarah quickly washed and dressed, trying to not think about how natural it felt having Jareth in her room last night. _**His** _room, she reminded herself, blushing as she remembered calling it _**her** _room and the grin he'd given her.

_**The room could belong to both of you, you know,** _the little voice in her head purred. She kicked the bedframe and winced. Not the smartest thing she could have done, but at least she didn't hear the voice anymore. She refused to believe it was a real voice. It was too close to what she was really feeling, she'd die of embarassment if someone else actually knew Sarah was getting mushy over Jareth. Lots of people had imaginary voices in their heads, she reasoned. It was her conscience. Or wishful thinking.

_**Wishful thinking is exactly what you need to claim a Goblin King,**_ the voice said softly.

"Argh," she yelled as she left his room and ran downstairs and hopefully away from the voice. The guards frowned at her outburst, but said nothing. The royal family was known to be eccentric. Sarah was the step daughter of the princess who'd run away from ruling everything Under Ground for a human. That had to have some bearing on the girl's strange behavior.

There were things she needed to find out today and she was determined to figure things out before this courtship went any further. Jareth was keeping things from her, not that it was a surprise, but Sarah found that she was not angry about it. More like confused and just maybe, excited. She'd heard what he'd said last night when he thought she was asleep - that she didn't know how much he needed her. The tone of his voice hadn't been happy. He had sounded nervous which was ridiculous because Goblin Kings did not get nervous over fifteen year old human girls.

She knew that she needed to have breakfast with Seline, but after that, she was going to visit Didymus. He worked for the Crystal Queen now and surely had some idea of what Jareth was hiding from her. Gathering her thoughts, she ran down to the breakfast room and bowed to Seline as she entered.

"Sarah, good morning," the High Queen smiled innocently. "How did you sleep? Good dreams, I hope." Sarah blushed, there was no way Seline would know about Jareth's visit. At least, that was what Sarah was choosing to believe.

_**You dreamt of a certain Goblin King and his fate if you do not choose wisely**_. Great, the voice was still there and now it was speaking in riddles. Sarah pasted a bright smile on her face and took a deep breath.

"Um - sleep? Yep, slept fine, thank you, your majesty," she babbled, grabbing a slice of toast and some jam. Seline raised one finely arched blonde brow but said nothing. Sarah shifted in her seat, not knowing why she felt as though the queen knew everything that happened in her castle. Maybe the voice was one of her servants of something, spying on her somehow. Nothing would surprise Sarah at this point.

"What are your plans, child?"

"What?" Sarah _**was** _surprised by the question. "Plans?"

"For today - what would you like to do?" Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. No wedding plans from the queen just yet, thank goodness.

"I'd like to sketch the gardens later. Do you think that Sir Didymus could pose for me? I've been wanting to do a portrait of my friends and Hoggle would never sit still enough for the first sketches."

"I'm sure he would love to, Sarah, but he's with my sister. Perhaps you could sketch Ludo? We could invite him to the gardens?" Seline's eyes narrowed slightly and Sarah felt guilty, then brushed the feeling aside. Seline didn't want her alone with Didymus? That was silly, why would she want to keep Sarah from one of her best friends?

"Well, I plan on sketching him too but," Sarah floundered, thinking hard. She decided that she'd tell the truth - at least, to a point. "I need to talk with him about Jareth."

"Really? And what would you like to ask our fearless knight?" The question was mild, but Sarah could see Seline regarding her warily. Sarah had to tread carefully now, Seline was acting weird.

"I want to know about the Labyrinth and how he started guarding the Bog. And - um, if there are any other places in the Labyrinth that are special to Jareth. I thought maybe I could do a painting for him as a sort of gift."

"A courting gift," Seline mused, and Sarah could swear she heard faint stirrings of music in the air. "Yes, he gave you the pin, it is only fitting you give him a gift in return. And your art is most impressive from what my sister tells me. Kareena is quite proud of your skill." She paused, closing her eyes as if listening to something. "I think you should follow your heart, Sarah. You cannot hope to make informed choices if you are not informed, correct? Go, seek out Didymus, he will not steer you wrong in your search for knowledge. He is most discreet when needed and most bold when he seeks to protect the family's honor. You will not find a better companion in my son's Labyrinth." Her eyes opened and she smiled at Sarah. "But this morning is for us - tell me, would you like to see Alia this morning?"

Sarah smiled widely. "Yes - of course - where is she? Jareth said," Sarah froze as the words came out and Seline grinned wickedly at the blush flowing over the girl's face.

"You've spoken to my son - recently?"

"Um, about that," Sarah stammered, staring down at her half eaten toast. Seline winked.

"None of that, a lady must never feel the need to explain her courtship." The queen rose, holding out a hand. "Come child, let us visit Alia. We'll take Jenata with us and the girls can meet."

"That sounds great," Sarah said, thankful not to be quizzed on Jareth's nocturnal visit. They materialized at a beautiful stone cottage, it's walls covered in green vines dotted with tiny flowers that looked like roses. They were in every color of the rainbow and smelled like cookies. Sarah breathed in the scent and smiled.

"They are called Summer's Heart," Seline said, waving toward the blooms. "They are Jenata's favorite."

An old female dwarf came out of the cottage, smiling and bowing. Seline smiled back at her, inclining her head briefly.

"Sarah, this is Henriella, Hoggle's sister. She watches over Jenata when Jareth is performing his duties."

"Pleasure to meet you," the dwarf bowed, sizing Sarah up in a swift glance. "My sister told me that Hoggle's got a bit of a crush on ye - like you were a mum to him. You must be pretty special."

"I - um, thanks," Sarah said and then she felt a bundle of energy bounce up into her arms and Jenata was hugging her.

"Sarah, you came to see me," she squealed. Sarah hugged the child and laughed.

"Yep, we're going to take you to meet someone who's a very special friend of mine. Her name is Alia."

Jenata thought on that then nodded. "The bassdor's granddaughter."

"Ambassador," Seline corrected, laughing. Jenata rolled her eyes.

"That's what I said," she answered, trying to put her hands on her hips and still hang onto Sarah. Seline smiled and waved a hand, making the three of them transport to the Lordos embassy.

_**Watch yourself Sarah**_, the voice warned. _**Someone here is watching you.**_

JSJSJS

"Jareth - telephone," Karen called from downstairs. Jareth was hiding in Sarah's room, not wanting to face Robert after their little adventure the previous night. _**Some mighty Goblin King you are,**_ he thought to himself. He jumped off of Sarah's bed and made his way downstairs, taking the phone from his aunt.

"It's a girl," she winked at him and he frowned. Would Sarah have found a way to call him? He held the phone to his ear and waited.

"Jareth? This is Becca," the girl's voice was oddly familiar. Oh yes, Sarah's friend - the one who'd had dinner with them. The one who had convinced her to write the letter.

"This is he," Jareth said, curious. "What may I assist you with, Becca?"

"Um, well - I told you about my cousins. Jake and Elisa? Well, we were all going to go on a picnic and I remember Mr. Williams saying you might want to hang out with kids your own age. Would you like to join us? We're going to the old Miller park near the river."

"The park Sarah likes?" Jareth asked, intrigued.

"Well - yeah I guess she does go there a lot. She used to rehearse her plays there, now all she does is bird watch."

"Indeed," Jareth was speechless. "What birds does Sarah watch for, if I may ask?"

"Owls and it's the funniest thing - I keep telling her that they don't really come out in the daytime, but she keeps saying that there is this rare snowy kind of owl that she needs to keep an eye out for. I think she wants to do a portrait of it if she ever finds one. Anyway, do you want to go?"

"Go? Oh, the picnic, yes. I will meet you there in say, one hour?"

"Sure thing. And get ready for some awesome food. Elisa is a pretty good cook."

"I shall bring my appetite," he promised, hanging up the phone. Owl watching. He stood there smiling until he heard a discrete cough.

"She's very pretty," Karen said lightly. Jareth glanced up at her, confused.

"Sarah - she's beautiful," he said. Karen grinned and shook her head.

"I meant Becca, she's always thought of herself as the pretty one. Not that I think she'd do anything to hurt Sarah," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I would never allow Sarah to come to harm, Karen," he vowed. She nodded once, sizing up his casual attitude, knowing it hid a deeper intent.

"Good, because I'd hate to explain to your mother just why I had to send you home early."

"I'm not a child, aunt," he said, rolling his eyes and causing Karen to hide a quick smile.

"I know. And neither is Becca in some ways. Enjoy your picnic, Jareth." Karen turned and walked back into the kitchen. Women were always so melodramatic over such things, Jareth thought as he left the house.

The day was bright and sunny, no traces of the storms that had followed Jareth to the mortal realm. He was calmer now that Alia was safe and he'd seen Sarah. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Nerves, he admonished himself. It was beneath him to feel this way over a girl who hadn't yet chosen him as her own. But the protective feelings toward her were growing even as his confidence that she'd marry him was fading.

"Jareth! Over here," Becca waved at him and he put a pleasant smile on his face. Today, perhaps he would learn more of Sarah. She obviously had friends she trusted - why did she trust them? And could he use that to get her to trust him as well? He resolved to find out more of this human need to trust.

"Hello Becca," he greeted her and nodded to the blond couple seated near her under a large oak tree. The boy was sizing him up for some reason but the girl - she was clearly interested in Jareth. This was not unexpected, Jareth knew his appeal to females and would have been more surprised had he not sensed the attraction.

"Ooh, my cousin said you were handsome but she didn't say how much," the girl squealed. Becca sighed and Jareth hid a smile.

"Thank you, Elisa I believe? I have been told you and your brother are from Norway? Lovely country," he nodded. The girl stood up and moved to stand next to him, casually touching his arm.

"You've been there?" Her clear blue eyes studied him as if he was a piece of meat.

"Many times. My business takes me all over the world."

"You're pretty young to have a business," the boy said, eyeing Jareth's glamor.

"It's a family business. We find homes for unwanted children," Jareth explained. "I am fairly new to the business." Only a few hundred years, Jareth thought, but no need to mention that.

"Sounds fascinating, doesn't it Jake?" the girl bubbled and Jake nodded once.

"I hear you and Sarah have spent some time together," he said roughly. Elisa giggled.

"Silly Jake, Sarah doesn't date. You still have a shot at her when she decides you are worthy of her attention."

Jareth frowned. This - boy - had designs on his Sarah? Part of him wanted to rip the boy's throat out but the other part of him was appalled. Jealousy, Sarah had accused him of this. He would bide his time today and learn more of this emotion. Taking a seat under the large tree, he smiled.

"I'm famished, what is for lunch?" Jareth asked. Elisa sat next to him and for a moment he feared she wished to eat _**him**_. She smiled and pulled out food from the large basket in front of them.

"You can have anything of mine," she purred, holding out a sandwich. Jake seemed to be watching him with a barely concealed annoyance - the boy was jealous of him, he could feel it. Taking the sandwich, Jareth wondered if Sarah felt this strange jealousy when the nymphs visited her. He certainly hoped so.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**** -**_ one request...if you have a question in a review, please log in so I don't have to ans_**_wer you in an author note._**

Sarah looked up at the Lordos castle and shuddered. Some legends were apparently true about vampires. They lived in huge grey fortresses guarded by huge grey dragons. Flying overhead, their purple scales glistened in the sunlight and they glared down at the visitors with a cautious eye. Seline glanced up and hid a grin at Sarah's awestruck look. The dragons purred as they saw Seline was there.

"They act like you've visited before," Sarah noted. "Do you come to the embassy a lot?"

"As High Queen I make a point of visiting each embassy once a month unless delegates have some business at the High Court. This however is a social call. Alia has told her grandfather of your kindness to her while she was in the hospital."

"She's a great little girl. Just like Jenata. I really didn't do anything special." Sarah felt herself blushing and wished she knew how to act more grown up in front of the High Queen. Seline stopped walking and put her hands on Sarah's shoulders, looking at her with something like affection.

"You have much compassion and insight, Sarah. Do not sell yourself short. The Lordos are strong allies. I am well pleased that you have impressed them." Sarah was speechless. She hadn't been trying to make allies. She had just seen a little girl in pain who didn't have a mother. Maybe it had hit a little too close to her own situation. At least, until she'd realized that Karen had always been there for her.

"Well, thank you. I think we're going to have a fun visit." Sarah seemed to remember something. "So we can see them during the day? I thought sunlight hurt them."

"The 'only out at night' situation was a human myth in your world. Lordos just prefer to be inconspicuous. This is difficult for them during the day as they are a very compelling race. They are by nature a private people."

"Does Jareth trust them?" Sarah asked, staring at an unsmiling guard who must have been close to seven feet tall.

"Jareth trusts _**himself**_. He is loyal to his family, but it is hard to explain. My children have not reached the level of maturity to trust others. My husband and I share a deep and unbreakable bond of love, but it took centuries for it to flourish. Jareth is very young, and he is only now beginning to question himself."

"Centuries?" Sarah frowned. She didn't have centuries to get Jareth to trust her. She rolled her eyes. Why did it matter if he trusted her? They were only friends and it's not like Jareth needed her. Deep down she knew she was lying to herself but she was afraid. Someday he'd realize that she wasn't what he needed.

_**How I long for you to know how much I truly need you**. _Jareth's whispered plea came back to her and she took a deep breath to get the memory to disappear. This courting thing was like an experiment to him. She couldn't get her hopes up and he was a king. A man. She was just a fifteen year old girl who hadn't really seen anything of the world.

Still, she missed him. She missed his kiss and the way he said her name. She missed his teasing. She missed having him hold her as if she was a treasure to him. She wondered what he was doing. She had to admit it, she was starting to have feelings for the Goblin King.

_**Be careful Sarah, he is closer than you think.**_

_**Who is? Jareth?**_

_**No.**_

_**Who are you? **_Sarah strained to hear an answer, but voice grew still. Sarah shuddered as a chill went through her. Jenata saw it and held her hand.

"Are you cold, Sarah?" Jenata looked a bit like Jareth when she was concerned. Somehow, that gave Sarah courage to face the Lordos family. She squeezed Jenata's hand and smiled at the little princess.

"I'm fine - let's go find Alia."

But she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. As they entered the ambassador's office, Sarah smiled. Alia was on the floor, playing with two dolls. One doll was a fairy princess with dark hair and the other was the Goblin King doll Jareth had given her. She was completely healed and seemed to have a calmness about her that had been missing while she was in the hospital. Alia glanced up and grinned wildly as she levitated off the floor to hug Sarah.

"Sarah - I knew you'd come see me," Alia cried and saw Jenata. "And who is this?"

"Her name is Jenata," Seline said. "She is my granddaughter and would like to be your friend."

"Hi," Jenata said, speechless for once. Alia floated down and smiled.

"Hi! Would you like to play dolls with me?" She held out a princess doll and Jenata smiled shyly.

"Okay," she agreed. "Your doll looks like Uncle Jareth."

"It is him! He gave the doll to me when he brought me home. And your doll is named Sarah."

Ambassador Delmorten came in from another door behind the large desk and smiled. Bowing to Seline, he noticed Jenata playing with his granddaughter. Sarah was watching them in shock.

"Ah, you have brought us two lovely visitors! Princess Jenata," the old man bowed and Jenata giggled. He turned toward Sarah. "And the brave and fearless Sarah Williams."

"I don't know about that, sir. I'm just a girl." Sarah blushed again, thinking about Alia's dolls. It couldn't mean anything. Alia was just obviously naming the princess doll after her because she'd been a friend to her in the hospital. Orthos shook his head.

"You _**are** _brave. You have a way about you, young Sarah. You will be a fine queen someday."

"What - no," Sarah said quickly and Seline held up a hand.

"Calm yourself Sarah. Jareth is courting you. It is a logical assumption that people believe you will marry my son. But that is not a discussion for today." She watched the two little girls playing. "Today is a day for family."

_**JSJSJS**_

Jareth ate his lunch with pleasure. This cousin of Becca did indeed know how to cook. She also knew how to sit practically in his lap as she offered him grapes.

"Lunch is excellent," Jareth commented. "I so rarely get to relax. Most of my time is spent running my businesses. I find that I am quite interested in learning more from all of you. My usual associates do not value the simple pleasures such as getting to know me."

"How horrible for you," Elisa sympathized. Becca rolled her eyes.

"When will you be leaving?" Jake asked.

"At the end of the week. I have an important meeting Saturday night." He was going to kiss Sarah senseless and get her to admit she loved him.

"Ooh, Jareth - I have to say that you are more interesting than any of the boys I've met in this little town. After vacation, you have to promise to come visit me in Norway."

"I have always enjoyed my time there. Tell me has Sarah ever visited your country?" Jareth reached for another sandwich. Elisa laughed and put her hand on his thigh.

"Sarah! She doesn't travel. She's too busy with her little plays and her charity work. My brother tried asking her out last time we were here and she said she'd rather visit some homeless children in a shelter."

"She's traveling now," Becca said eyeing her cousin. "She's visiting Jareth's family. They like her."

"I thought she was with Karen's family." Jake said.

"Karen is my aunt. Sarah is staying with my mother. And as Becca says, my family is quite fond of her. As am I."

"Like a cousin - that is so sweet." Elisa was smiling at him again.

" Actually we are courting." Jareth watched the twins' reaction to his announcement. Jake looked angry but Elisa simply stared at Jareth with a frozen smile distorting her lovely face.

"Courting," Elisa repeated. "But you're family."

" We are not related. Not yet anyway," Jareth smiled. "But in time I hope to win her love."

"You love her? You don't even know her," Jake sputtered. "And her father won't let her date."

"That was before she met me." Jareth calmly watched the boy stand up and stalk off towards the woods.

"Is he offended?" Jareth asked, amused. "I would think he'd be pleased that Sarah was well admired by someone like myself. My opinion is quite valued and I believe Sarah is amazing."

"Have you kissed her?" Elisa asked. "She's but a child. You should kiss someone older. Someone who could make you happy."

"Really Elisa you are supposed to be Sarah's friend," Becca said angrily. "Sarah has strong feelings for Jareth. I think she's falling for him."

Elisa fell onto Jareth and kissed him. Her breath was sweet, her lips were warm. Jareth enjoyed it for a few moments before realizing something important. For the first time in his life, he did not wish to be kissed by many pretty girls. He wanted Sarah. He drew back from the girl and smiled.

"Thank you," Jareth said. "That kiss was just what I needed." Elisa smiled smugly at Becca.

"Really?" Elisa asked.

"Yes, it made me realize that I'm in love with Sarah." He stood up. "I must tell her."

He ran off towards Sarah's home with Becca's relieved laughter ringing in his ears.


	29. Truth be told

Jareth sat on Sarah's bed and thought about the ball he was planning to throw Sarah that weekend. He'd been certain that he'd be able to convince her to marry him, but now he wondered what that would mean. Sarah an equal? Is that what humans thought love was? He was a king - a mighty warrior. He did not bow down to anyone, he stared into the mirror and smirked. Until he noticed that his reflection was glaring at him.

_**I will be your slave, **_his mocking reflection confronted him. He inwardly cringed as his pathetic attempt at seduction replayed in his mind. Words had power and he had given that power to a mortal girl who could destroy him if she didn't return his affection.

_**Affection?**_ his reflection scoffed, _**just admit she rules you, Jareth. We all know that she is already queen of your heart**_. The Goblin King bit his lower lip and cursed his fool heart. His reflection only spoke to him when he was unsure of himself. It must be because his heart was Goblin now and not Fae - _**that** _was why he was feeling these things. He was totally in control of his heart and his fate. Fae did not give their souls away, he reminded himself. Fae ruled others and others were quite happy being ruled.

_**Sarah will not be ruled**_, his reflection noted, idly examining his nails. Pompous reflection. **_Sarah_ _knows her power._**

"Sarah is a child."

_**Is that what you told yourself while watching her sleep? While holding her so tightly in your arms as she teased you about a rival? Face facts man - you're sunk.**_

"I still have time to make it right," Jareth insisted and gazed around Sarah's room. He picked up Sarah's bookbag and her English Literature book fell out. The page opened to a poem and Jareth idly read it as he picked up the book. Hmm, Oscar Wilde...typical Sarah to have bookmarked something witty.

_We shall be notes in that great Symphony_  
_Whose cadence circles through the rhythmic spheres,_  
_And all the live World's throbbing heart shall be_  
_One with our heart, the stealthy creeping years_  
_Have lost their terrors now, we shall not die,_  
_The Universe itself shall be our Immortality!_

Jareth stared at the words as if a light had gone on inside of his mind. It was like a rush of awareness took hold of him and he started to understand how his parents could rejoice in each other while keeping their own identity. Shakespeare had compared love to a summer's day, a death, a rebirth. Wilde by comparison seemed to believe that love was more than passion - it was the joining of two souls to live forever within each other, just as the universe itself lived for eternity. He wanted to live within Sarah, but the question was could he live _**without** _Sarah?

He of course knew he'd die is she rejected him - but if that were not the case - if he could survive with her refusal - would he still want to live? Would he want to live forever knowing she was a world away, never thinking of him? He knew the answer before he could debate the outcome with himself. She _**did** _rule him and she mocked him. And, if he could dare hope - she loved him - just a little.

He thought of his times with Sarah - either menacing her into a fear she had never really felt, or trying to charm his way into her affections. Neither approach seemed to work with the girl - what was he supposed to do? _**A bit of honesty wouldn't hurt**_, his reflection called out to him and he glared back at it. Undaunted, the reflection stuck out its tongue at Jareth and the Goblin King stalked off towards the bathroom, never once glancing at the mirror there.

He showered and wandered back to Sarah's room to dress for dinner. Sarah's Goblin King statue stood where it always did and Jareth stopped to examine its frozen smile. Was that how she saw him? A pompous cold statue with no real emotion? He would have to convince her otherwise. A thought occurred to him - he felt the need to convince her that he had feelings for her that went beyond want, beyond ownership. He was starting to admire her, to wish that she could feel that way toward him.

His thoughts were cut short as a sense of fear stabbed through him - not his own, but Sarah's. Someone was telling her something, but he couldn't hear the words. He could however hear the tone of her voice - disbelieving, angry. She was furious, but he couldn't hear why - they were not bonded and the pin only gave impressions of emotion, not fully thought out conversations. And he had no reason to go to her. No child to return to her family. He walked down to the dining room lost in thought. Was she having second thoughts about their courtship already?

JSJSJS

Sarah walked down to the gardens, determination in each step. The guards parted for her as she entered the Queen's gardens. King Logan was sitting near a large fountain carved with dragons and warriors. He sketched the scene before him, lost in his work. Sarah watched as the king's practiced hand brought the garden to life on his canvas.

"You draw?" Sarah asked, momentarily forgetting the reason for her talk with the king. He look up and smiled slightly.

"And paint. You may have seen my work in the queen's study."

"The family portrait? It's really good," Sarah allowed, sitting on the base of the fountain. She tried to ignore the glares from the stone dragons above her. She was starting to believe everything on this planet was watching her.

"Thank you. Now - I believe we were discussing Jareth. How do you feel about him?"

"He's a good king from what I'm told. He's been through a lot," Sarah said softly. "But he could never be," she faltered, blushing.

"He could never be what? Good enough for you?" The king's eyes narrowed and Sarah felt a prick of fear shooting up her spine. She shook off the feeling and looked him in the eye.

"No, he could never be faithful," Sarah said.

"If you're talking about those stupid nymphs in his room - "

"I'm not! He was kissing someone in my world and he was enjoying it."

"He's a king, he kisses when he wishes to, and the girl must have been willing."

"She was more than willing, she was all over him like she wanted to eat him. And he was letting her. He told her it was what he needed."

"And how do you come to such knowledge? Are you spying on him somehow? Humans have been known for their trickery."

"What? I don't spy - I feel him, I mean - I saw him. Devin showed me," she faltered again and Logan sighed as he continued to sketch.

"Devin. I should have known. The little weasel could never keep out of Jareth's pursuits."

"I am not a pursuit," she argued and he nodded, turning from his sketch to glare at her.

"No, you are not - you are his betrothed. Jareth has never been in this situation. He does not know love as humans do - or even as my wife and I have come to know. He is young, untested, and fairly oblivious to emotions he does not understand. But a part of his heart has reached out to you and you need to know what that means."

"It means that he runs from girl to girl," she started.

"It has meant that, yes. But now it is different. His heart calls to you. It is not a Fae heart, it is Goblin and they love with a magic that is even stronger than Fae."

"How is that possible? I don't usually think of Goblins as romantic."

"They are not. They do however feel emotions much stronger than Fae do. They are of the earth and their passions run deeper than Avians - Fae, whatever you wish to call us now. We are of the sky, we wish to remain free and that is why we do not usually love as humans do. Or Goblins. Jareth was always destined for you, Sarah. His heart knows it even though he does not understand it. If you do not love him back he will die."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah stared at the man as if he had grown another head.

"Jareth is in love for the first time in his life. For a Fae, once that love is awakened, it cannot be extinguished. Most Fae do not love. My wife and I found our way into each other's hearts but that is a story for another day. Jareth is our focus now. And he has been cursed with a love that may kill him."

"I'm not understanding, how can love kill him?" Sarah clenched her fists. Was Logan trying to trick her into marrying Jareth?

"If Fae fall in love and it is not returned, the Fae will eventually wither and die. Jareth would go far from us and go mad. Then he would die. It is our way and it is why Fae guard their hearts so well. Love is not to be trusted on those who would see us harmed."

"I don't want Jareth to die," Sarah said, eyes wide. "I just don't want to marry him."

"No one says you must marry him. You must only choose him as your own for all of time."

Sarah glared. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, child, it is not. Marriage would be a joining of your hearts, but being bonded to a Fae, well - that is a joining of souls. It is beyond marriage, beyond human needs such as compassion and romance. It binds you in a way that is irrevocable. And as such, it is dangerous. If you do not love my son - if you will never love my son - he is already dead."

Sarah sat there and tears threatened to spill. "I would kill him?"

"No, Sarah - you would not. But a Fae who has found love only to be denied - it is a madness that eventually destroys the soul. You must tread carefully until your next birthday. If by then you have not decided to be with him forever, he no longer will have forever. And that would be a sad day for all of us."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wants you to choose to love him and not feel guilty if you do not. He is prepared to die. I however am not prepared to let him. So - do with this knowledge what you will but be warned. If my son dies, your life will not be a pleasant one."

"You'd hurt me?" Sarah was amazed. Logan stood up, towering over her.

"I would not have to hurt you, girl. Jareth's soul would cry out to you from the Fade for the rest of your life. In time, you yourself would go mad."

Sarah sat there as the king gathered up his supplies and left her to her thoughts. She looked up to the sky and cursed the day she'd ever met Jareth. Then she wondered more about that kiss between him and Elisa. Tomarrow was the ball, she'd have to face him then and decide the course of their lives.

But she couldn't be forced to love him.

_**Trust your heart**_, the voice said softly. _**Trust that you know what to do with your fate.**_


	30. Chapter 31

_**A/N - somehow I deleted the chapter that goes before this one, where Karen has a talk with Jareth about real love...If anyone has that chapter, please let me know so you can email it back to me ::guilty look::**_

Jareth sat at the dinner table, idly pushing his food around his plate. Robert stared at him, not knowing what to say. He had been troubled that he'd not seen Jareth since their adventure a few nights previously. Jareth had managed to eat dinner in Sarah's room, when he ate at all. He'd made an appearance tonight because it was his last night in the mortal world, but Robert could see Jareth had something on his mind that was troubling him.

Karen had told Robert that Jareth had gone to a picnic with Becca and been kissed by her cousin Elisa. After calming down and understanding that Jareth allowed the kiss to test his feeling for Sarah, Robert wondered if that had made Jareth so moody. Jareth had never loved before, it was all new to him. After a few minutes of silence, Robert took a deep breath and put down his fork. Karen hid a grin and continued feeding Toby.

"Jareth, I - owe you an apology for thinking you were out to harm Sarah in some way," Robert said, taking a sip of his drink. Jareth glanced up at Sarah's father and frowned.

"Apology? None is needed, you were protecting your child."

"Still, I didn't want to believe that you had her best interests in mind. I don't know what your intentions are towards my girl, but I'm keeping an open mind."

"That is quite kind of you, friend Robert. Although I am not certain of my intentions either. Sarah is very young and has her entire life ahead of her. She has not dated at all. I myself have lived centuries though I have not been with many people either, I've been quite the loner. It may not be a valid basis for comparision."

"What does that mean exactly? I admit I wanted you to date Becca, but I do see that you have feelings for Sarah. If you go slowly, she might return them. Unless you are suddenly thinking of dating her cousin."

"Elisa? You misunderstand me. I do not wish a courtship with Becca or her overzealous cousin. I just don't know if Sarah and I are compatible. She has never been in love."

"Love? Are _**you** _in love with Sarah?" Karen asked, surprised. Jareth squirmed a bit.

"I do not know. When I arrived here, I only wished to possess her, to rule her as is my right." At Robert's annoyed look, Jareth continued. "But learning of her kindnesses to others, such as Alia, well - that is I mean to say - I find myself quite entranced. She is more than I gave her credit for and still not what a queen should be if you can understand."

"I'm not sure I do," Robert admitted, feeling a flash of anger. "How is she not worthy?"

Jareth's elegant eyebrows rose. "She is _**too** _worthy to be a mere queen. She's more worthy than any other woman I've ever met. She's fearless, stubborn, beautiful. She brings light and joy to me simply by saying my name. She confounds me," Jareth said, waving his hands around fiercely. He stood up and paced. "I find myself thinking of her at the most ridiculous times and wishing that she would appear at my side, even if it is to mock me. My peace of mind is almost non existent and she is the cause. I know not how it happened."

" You _**are**_ in love with Sarah," Karen laughed. Robert nodded and took another piece of roast beef.

"Yep, that's how I felt when Karen came back to me," Robert said, smiling at his wife. "I still can't figure her out, but it's fun trying. How does all of that make Sarah not what a queen should be?"

"A queen should submit to her king's will. Her only thought should be her husband's happiness. Sarah is her own happiness, she has no need of pleasing me or submitting to my commands. _**She** _makes all around her submit to her will simply by a smile or carelessly uttered remark. Her power is unmistakable."

"Her kingdom as great?" Karen asked, smirking. Jareth grinned sheepishly.

"Her kingdom is greater. Now I am beginning to question if I am worthy of her. It is madness."

Karen reached over and put her hand on Jareth's arm. "It is _**love**_."

"Perhaps," Jareth said softly. "But there is the matter of her heart being tempted, I know that Devlin has spoken with her and will try to claim her. She says she will handle it. What exactly does that mean?" Jareth seemed agitated. "How does a young innocent girl handle this situation? I fear for her being led astray yet wish to be the one who does so - no offence meant," he bowed to Robert who stifled a laugh.

"None taken, I was told she turned down his advances."

"He made such to her?" Jareth's eyes blazed.

"Not physically, no. But he tried to enchant her with pretty words," Karen said slowly, trying to get Toby to not throw food around the room. "I think you know that she did not respond the way he wanted to - she wants you."

"I cannot be certain of that," Jareth said, sitting down again in the beginnings of anguish. "Devlin can be quite persuasive."

"Listen - I may not know anything about Fae or magic but I know my Sarah. She wouldn't be going along with any of this if she didn't have some sort of feeling for you. My advice is to talk to her and admit the part about how she has to choose you within a year."

"And have her choose out of pity or guilt?" Jareth was amazed.

"No, you selfish cretin - so that you have some honesty in your courtship. Unless kings don't go in for that sort of thing with the one they supposedly want as queen." Robert folded his arms across his chest and Toby giggled. Jareth looked shocked. No one had spoken to him like that for years.

"I'm trying to spare her," Jareth growled and Robert glared back at him.

"You are trying to think for her," her father retorted. Jareth sat back in his chair, trying to come up with a reasonable argument. He bit his lower lip in thought - there wasn't a reasonable argument but who would think to argue with a Goblin King? Apparently anyone whose last name was Williams.

"Talk with her tomorrow night at the ball - not to order her around or seduce her," Karen said, ignoring the uncomfortable look Robert suddenly had. "Just talk with her, get to know her better. She may surprise you."

"She usually does," Jareth conceded and smiled when Toby threw his peas up in the air.

_**JSJSJS**_

Sarah put on a warm cloak and summoned a carriage. She was going to see Sir Didymus and figure this all out before the ball tomorrow night.

The cool night air hit her cheeks, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Not telling the High Queen she was going out instead of going to bed was not the most honest thing she could do, but she needed answers from someone she could trust.

The Crystal Palace was miles away, luckily the little knight liked to camp between the two palaces so he could be available to either kingdom. The driver took her deep within the dark woods. A flash of movement was beside her and she glanced over to see Devlin in the carriage. Stifling a scream, she hit his arm.

"You could have given me a heart attack. What are you doing here?" She paused. "How are you here?"

"Lordos can teleport just as well as Avians, dear Sarah. Jareth isn't the only one who can appear to tempt a young girl."

"Tempt? Is that what you think you're doing? And Jareth doesn't tempt me."

Devlin smiled, showing sharp fangs. On Jareth, they looked almost sensual, but on Devlin the effect was a bit dangerous. She leaned back slightly.

"He doesn't? Sad to say as he is courting you. Perhaps you need to rethink that situation. Seeing how he goes around kissing other girls when you are away."

"Jareth isn't my husband. I'm only fifteen - if he wants to kiss someone else that's his business." Her eyes clouded and Devlin noticed. He grabbed her hand.

"It should be your business. Courting is serious, Sarah. It is not a time to trifle with a beloved's affection. It is a time to strengthen the bond between two lovers." Sarah blushed. "It is a time to learn your chosen one's soul," he caressed her hand. "And their willing body." Sarah jerked her hand free.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm on my way to visit a friend and it's going to be a private conversation. So if you don't mind?" She stared at him and he smiled.

"Of course, I only wish for your happiness. But remember this - Avians are of the air - they are meant to be free. They are not known for how you humans word it - settling down."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Hmm, well have it your own way. I shall see you tomorrow night at the ball and we can continue this conversation. Just ask yourself why Jareth would take an interest in a human girl who beat his Labyrinth." He took her hand again and kissed it, before turning it over to watch the vein in her wrist as if it held a millions secrets. Again, she pulled her hand back and glared.

"I hope you come with someone who appreciates you," she said and he grinned, glancing down her body.

"I certainly plan on it," he smirked and disappeared into thin air. The implication he had made caused Sarah to blush again and she wondered just what Devlin was after.

They arrived at the small camp and Sir Didymus came out to greet Sarah, ushering her into his rather large tent.

"Are we alone?" Sarah asked, glancing around.

"Besides a few guards that are out on patrol and your own driver, my lady." His one good eye watched her carefully. "The king has spoken to you."

"King - oh you mean King Logan. Yes, but I'm not sure about what he told me."

The old knight sighed and sat upon a wooden stool. He motioned to Sarah to sit on a more comfortable looking cushion nearby.

"Sarah, you must understand. The Goblin King does not trust easily. His kingdom is one of games and tricks. He is guarding more than his homeworld. He guards his heart."

"Everyone does," Sarah said but the dog held up a paw.

"You don't quite understand, my lady. The Labyrinth is a test true, but at its heart, in the castle - is the source of Jareth's power. Anyone who beats the Labyrinth has a right to share in that power. They also have the right to claim it if anything were to - er - happen to Jareth."

"Happen? Like get hurt?" Sarah's large green eyes filled with worry.

"Yes - or, er - die. You have beaten the Labyrinth. You are the only one to have done so in many years. The High Queen was the last one to do so. When she had Jareth, she gave him the control of the place as is his right as first born son."

"All right - he rules the Labyrinth."

"She also gave him full control over its secrets when he became Goblin King. Before his unfortunate time in the Goblin prison camp, he was a spoiled, selfish boy with too much power and not enough responsibility. Once he obtained the heart of a goblin, much was forced upon him. He never found a reason to fall in love because love is his greatest downfall."

"What do you mean?"

"If the woman he loves does not love him back, he will die."

"King Logan mentioned that. It's true then?" Sarah held back tears.

"Very true. But there is more. If Jareth dies, the winner of the Labyrinth becomes its next master. Or in this case - mistress."

Sarah was stunned. "Me?"

"Yes, my lady. His magic would fill you but his knowledge of it would not. It would be quite simple for someone less ethical to bind themselves to you for such power. You would be - well - up for grabs."

"Karen wouldn't allow that - or the High Queen," Sarah said quickly but Didymus sighed again.

"If Jareth dies and someone claims you before you assert your right to the throne, they become Lord of the Labyrinth. And you will be their mate. But it would not be an easy life. You'd be more like a slave to whoever stole the magic."

"Why would Jareth do something like this?"

"Obviously he plans to wed you."

"Just so he can keep his power?" Sarah glared.

Sir Didymus frowned. The girl was not understanding. "No - it's not like that."

"I think I've heard enough. Thank you, Sir Didymus for being honest with me. I'll see you at the ball tomorrow."

He nodded and bowed, not sure of Sarah's mood.

As Sarah made the long journey back to the castle, her mind was a blur. Could Devling been right somehow? Was Jareth trying to marry her to keep his power intact? It was too much to consider tonight, but tomorrow night - well, Jareth was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	31. secrets and dreams

Devlin watched the preparations and smiled. Everything was going exactly according to plan. He had Alia back and her stupid human father was executed before he could implicate Devlin in any of their plans. His father would rue the day he took Devlin's ideas as folly.

Alia's mother _**had** _been a fool to run to the human world and get mixed up with a human. It had made Alia's magic unpredictible, dangerous, even if the girl herself had no clue of her power. It was a matter of time before she became unmanageable. Luckily she had her loving Uncle Devlin to guide her.

He watched her playing with the young Princess Jenata. Both children had untapped magic that could be drained slowly over the next few centuries. Devlin would have to move swiftly tonight if he was to get to the next phase of his plan.

Stealing the young nobles and siphoning off their powers was a brilliant idea. Why his fool father insisted on honesty and honor when they were Lordos! It burned him to think that they threw away their warrior heritage just to be part of a system that thought to overlook them when it came to matters of leadership. Devlin was born to be a king. And a king he would be, with Sarah at his side.

His plan was simple. Steal the children, raise them as his own and have them supply him with all the magic he needed to conquer the Avian realm. After that, the Crystal Kingdom would be his for the taking and he could kill off every Avian royal that dared stand between himself and the greatness he was destined to possess. Lordos would rule all of the kingdoms as they had centuries ago, before truces and treaties weakened them to the point of near servitude.

Sarah stood nearby, a frown on her beautiful face as she watched the girls from underneath a shady elm tree. Had he convinced her about Jareth's ill intent? She hadn't spoken to him yet today, and he had been itching to ask about her mysterious chat last night. Who had she gone to see and what had been said? Was she honestly falling for that pathetic Goblin King? Not for the first time, he wished he could read Sarah's mind. When she was his queen, all would be forgiven.

He cursed. There was a block in place so that no one could read her thoughts. The High Queen may have thought to do so, to protect Sarah from men who would use it against her. Men like Devlin himself, he mused. No matter - when Jareth saw that Sarah was just like all the other humans, he would cast her aside and Devlin would make his move. Humans were lower than filth, but they could be used appropriately when needed.

Humming to himself, he made his way to the throne room. He had, after all, been sent today to bring a message to the High King. Devlin muttered under his breath. Avians were a proud people, too proud for their own doing. Killing under the guise of justice. Well, Lordos could be just as proud. And when their precious Jareth was killed later that evening, debts to his beloved Rialta would finally be paid.

JSJSJS

Jareth decided to talk to Robert and Karen before the ball. He had a few questions on how he should proceed when he saw Sarah again. Blast it all, he was nervous and that made him irritable. He raised his hand to knock on their door then stilled as he heard them argue. The door was slightly ajar and he peered inside, stifling a laugh.

"Are you sure that I have to wear this - I feel ridiculous," Robert groused as Karen laced the high heeled boots he was now wearing.

"Stop complaining. These boots are the height of fashion in my world and you will look dashing. Besides, it's a masquerade ball - you can't very well waltz in wearing an old pair of loafers now can you?"

"There is nothing wrong with my old shoes. They cover my feet and keep them from stepping in Merlin's messes when I'm out in the back yard."

"Merlin does not mess in the back yard and you are being silly. Now hush and let me see how this jacket looks on you."

Robert's response was muffled as he threw on the white dress shirt laid out on their bed before allowing Karen to help him into the dark green jacket.

"Well at least it isn't sparkly," Robert grumbled.

"Only royalty wears sparkly clothes, you look fine. I can't wait to see Sarah tonight."

"I'm sure Jareth feels the same way. You think she'll give him a chance?" Jareth's eyes widened. He felt stupid eavesdropping but any insight would be welcome. "She's just fifteen you know."

"You proposed to me the first time when you were fifteen," Karen reminded him. "Unless you count that time we were five and I shared my Halloween candy with you."

"You gave me the stuff you didn't like so my proposal was just a way to get to the chocolate." Jareth heard a smack and Robert laughing.

"I think that deep down Sarah has strong feelings for him," Karen said, laughing. "But she's never really dated anyone else before and she might want to explore a bit before she makes a final decision."

"Well she doesn't have too long to dabble - Jareth only has a year," Robert sounded worried. Jareth risked a quick look inside the room and saw Karen take a deep breath.

"Jareth knows how long he has. I only hope he uses the time wisely. You can't trick someone into loving you. Pretty words and promises don't measure up into a real relationship. It takes compromise and sacrifice. Sometimes you have to walk away from what you want so that the other person has a chance to find their own way in the world. Like I said - patience for when you want something so bad that you let it go - it's hard."

"And patience for when your stupid husband makes a fool out of himself trying to protect his family from things he doesn't understand." Robert said wryly.

"Yep, plenty of patience," Karen agreed, kissing him gently. "But it's worth it in the end. If Sarah can love Jareth half as much as I love you they are going to be just fine."

Jareth walked away, thinking to himself. **_Sacrifice for the one you love is better than ruling your love's heart._** He knew what he had to do now. He just hoped Sarah would understand.

JSJSJS

Sarah looked up at the huge Goblin castle and smiled. It had been a long time since she'd stormed through the fortress to fight Jareth. No matter that Toby had always been safe - Sarah had still been tested and had won.

**_Your kingdom as great_**, the voice whispered. _**Your love as true**_.

"That's not part of the story," Sarah said to herself. "You can't just add to it."

**_That is what a story is, Sarah - words added as needed to complete the bigger picture. Jareth is more than a king - he is a man. And you have captured his heart. Tread wisely._**

"Who are you?" Sarah said, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

_**I am a friend to you and you need one more than ever. There are those who would harm you. Remain cautious tonight at the ball.**_

"Do you at least have a name?"

"Rialta," the voice whispered out loud and Sarah jumped. She'd heard the voice out loud for the first time. She looked around but only saw goblins rushing out to welcome her. Smiling, she was led into the throne room where Briella sat, looking every inch a Goblin Queen.

"Sarah, so good of you to come visit me," the princess said, rising from Jareth's throne. "I've been meaning to chat a bit with you."

"Princess," Sarah curtsied and Briella smiled.

"You're different than most humans I've met," the princess said honestly.

"You've met many, your highness?"

"A few. And you may call me Briella. You are, after all, being courted by my brother."

"Um, well. I suppose."

"He seems quite taken by you. Well - I've called you here because I thought you'd like to see what a day for Jareth is like. How he spends his time."

"Oh - well. Yes." Sarah was dazed by the thought of learning more about Jareth. She had assumed he sat on his throne ordering goblins around. But since she'd learned of his past, she had more questions about how he really spent his time.

"Good. First things first. He rises at dawn and flies around the border to make certain the city is safe from harm. His lieutenants are sent out throughout the realm to patrol the various kingdoms under his protection. Then they meet for a working breakfast and report to him of their findings. Jareth then spends an hour at his hospital, visiting his soldiers and any ill who are there."

"Hospital?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"Yes. He built it eons ago. The health and safety of all those under his protection is of paramount importance to him. He does not allow harm to come to those he is responsible for - he is a mighty king," Briella said proudly.

"I see. Then what does he do?"

"You're just in time for it. I will do it today as he is in your world. Citizens from other worlds who had an audience with their embassies may be directed here to plead their case to Jareth. If he finds that the cause is sufficient, he may aid them as he can, or in extreme cases, he may send them onto the Crystal Kingdom to present to Queen Marissa."

They sat in the throne room, Briella on the throne, Sarah in a comfortable chair next to it as the princess explained the various cases that came to them. A world of creature who looked like giant honeybees told Briella that their supplies were being raided by a nearby planet. Briella nodded and sent out orders for the Imperial fleet to step up patrols and make their presence known in that sector. Sarah had forgotten that she was on another planet. Staring at the bee creatures was a bit rude, but she was fascinated. After that, there were the usual mundane requests for more farming supplies for the locals, more ale for the goblins, more chickens for the villages.

"Princess, may I ask you something," Sarah said as they took a short break.

"Of course, Sarah," she said.

"Have you ever heard the name Rialta?" Briella froze and looked shocked.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked slowly. Sarah stared back, worried.

"I met someone named Rialta and I didn't know if she was someone I could trust." There, that was mostly the truth, Sarah thought.

"Rialta was Seth's wife." Sarah turned pale.

"Sarah? I insist you tell me what is going on," Briella said harshly.

**_Tell her about me, Sarah. She is a friend._**

Later that afternoon, Seline and Marissa helped Sarah into her ball gown. It was pale yellow with a flared skirt - not too poofy, yet flowing and rounded. She swished when she walked and she blushed, wondering if Jareth would like it. Then she frowned. Jareth had been kissing Elisa yesterday. And he hadn't come to her room last night to confess it.

_**Would you have listened to him?** _Rialta asked gently. Sarah sighed.

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Maybe what, dear?" Seline asked, pinning Sarah's hair into place. Sarah smiled weakly.

"Maybe this won't be a total disaster tonight," she said trying to be calm. She was going to see Jareth tonight. How was he going to act? Would he tell her about the kiss? Would he dance with her? How could she tell him about Rialta?

Devlin's words came back to her. Why indeed would a Goblin King take an interest in her? She was a nobody. A human. She had no magic, no beauty, no gifts. Just a fierce love of her family and a basic intelligence.

_**You are a gift, silly child.** _

Sarah said nothing, simply listening to the sisters prattle on about the ball. There was only one more hour before she saw Jareth. One more hour before this all would be over, one way or the other. She tried not to cry.


	32. Chapter 32

Sarah gazed at herself in the large oval mirror, not recognizing herself. Her dark hair was piled upon her head in wild curls. Tiny crystals of red and gold, sparkling like a fine mist, were sprayed upon her hair from an ornate bottle of what looked like pure light. Sarah tilted her head to watch the sparkles dance over her hair and smiled.

"Nice hair spray," Sarah commented. Selene laughed as she finished Sarah's hair.

"The essence of every spell cast here does not disappear - we merely find new uses for it. Some of the magic is gathered up for new spells, and some are used to protect us."

"This is _magic_ hairspray?" Sarah asked, momemtarily forgetting her conversation with Briella earlier that day. Marissa and Selene shared a look before the High Queen continued.

"In a manner of speaking. It will shield your thoughts from those who would listen in uninvited. We all wear such in our hair. It is tradition, nothing more. I'm certain none would betray you in such a way, but old habits are hard to break." Sarah didn't looked entirely convinced but decided to change the subject.

"I had a nice day with Briella today," she ventured and Seline smiled again. "I, um - learned a few things."

"Indeed?" Marissa asked, watching Sarah carefully.

"Yes. Briella said I should tell you but, I -" Sarah faltered.

"You may tell us anything, child," Marissa said calmly. "It is in our job description to be good listeners."

"Well, my pin - there's a voice, it's Rialta."

Seline jumped up. "No. You must be mistaken, where did you hear that name, Sarah?"

"I told you, she's the voice I've been hearing. She's told me things."

"Sarah, I don't know about any voice you may be hearing but it is not Rialta. She is gone and cannot harm anyone."

"She's not gone and she _**didn't** _harm anyone," Sarah said quickly. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. She was tricked. By someone close to her, but she doesn't know who. Briella told me that she's been having dreams about Rialta. She's trapped."

"Briella knows about Rialta's fate?" Selene asked, shocked.

"She knows that Rialta loves Seth and she didn't want to leave him. But she can't be with him in the Fade until the person who trapped her is brought to justice."

"And why didn't my daughter think to mention this to me?" the High Queen glared.

"Because at first, she thought they were only dreams. And then when I told her about the pin talking to me, she put it all together. Rialta loved Seth and someone was jealous. He used some sort of spell to get her brothers to lure her out into the woods. Then Jareth and Seth came and well - it gets fuzzy to her. But she does not want to hurt anyone." Sarah was out of breath, trying to get the words out in a rush.

The High Queen sat down heavily and covered her eyes. "Jareth killed Rialta when it seemed she had lured Seth to his demise. If what you say is true, he has killed in error. It is a great crime, Sarah. He could be banished for something like this."

"I know. Briella told me. But Rialta believes that Jareth and Seth might have been under the same control her brothers were. She doesn't believe Jareth killed out of anger or revenge. But her memories are clouded. She's asking for our help. She thinks that at the ball tonight, the person will strike again. But I don't know why she thinks that."

Marissa shrugged. "Tonight is the night Jareth intends to proclaim you future queen."

"Of the Goblin Kingdom?" Sarah asked, stunned. Marissa shook her head.

"That is the start, but there is more, much more, dear Sarah. Jareth is my own heir. When he marries, his queen will share the Crystal Kingdom's magic. The two of you will be the most powerful force in our realms. Once I retire of course."

"I never agreed -" Sarah started and Selene glared.

"You are being courted and as such it is the expectation that you will be queen. If that is not your wish, you can reject him at the ball and be done with him."

"And let him die?"

The two queens froze, staring at Sarah. Selene sat down on a cushioned chair, eyes unseeing as her sister frowned in confusion.

"Who told you about that, Sarah," Marissa asked slowly.

"King Logan," she replied. The High Queen bit her lower lip and calmed herself.

"I see. Well then, you should know everything before you make your choice."

JSJSJS

The empty ballroom came to life slowly. First, the walls started to glow with a faint golden light, illuminating the twenty round tables arranged in a semi circle. Near the far wall, three head tables were set, the middle table was set for one - a silver tablecloth adorned with diamonds for the Crystal Queen Marissa. The table to the right, decorated in gold and black was for the High King and Queen, Logan and Seline. The third table was a surprise. To the left - a table of red and black was for the self exiled princess, Karen Williams and her family.

Everyone knew that Marissa wished for the Princess Kareena to return to her world, but in what fashion? Marissa had taken Kareena's role as Crystal Queen out of duty, but it was who she was now. She wouldn't give it up when she'd worked so hard to maintain order.

Fairies nestled into the warm recesses of the huge chandeliers overhead. They would observe, listen, learn. But they would not show themselves unless provoked. And no one would provoke them tonight. The Goblin King was choosing his bride. Talk was rampant - some fools even thought the human child, Sarah Williams would be his choice. The serving girls had overheard Hoggle's sisters talking about the upcoming ball and how sweet young Sarah was. But the serving girls were also not ready to give up their fantasies about Jareth. He could be quite the lover when approached with a sweet smile and a low cut gown.

Jareth walked into the room and smiled sadly. Tonight would have been the night he had planned to tell Sarah of his love. Instead, he would let her go for her own good. Briella would be a good queen to the Goblins and Sarah could live her life without the fear of Jareth's all too human feelings.

Giving the room one last wistful glance, the king walked out and went to his chambers to prepare.


	33. Chapter 33

The High Queen looked at Sarah, sadness in her eyes. "Tell me what you know of Rialta's story."

"I've heard her voice in my head ever since I've gotten this pin. She says that she's using the last bit of magic she has to speak with me. The pin is like a link from where she is to where we are. Like a radio receiver for magic, I guess." Sarah frowned, thinking. "She said that on the day Seth was killed, she argued with someone. He wanted her to leave Seth and be with him. She said no, that he was wasting his time."

"Who was this?" Seline asked, almost growling.

"She can't remember, it's all hazy. She said she was supposed to meet Seth but her brothers showed up and then, everything is cloudy. She doesn't remember what happened, only that she felt Seth die and then someone started pulling at her soul. What does that mean?"

"It means," Marissa said with a hint of anger in her voice, "that someone was trying to steal her soul and make her into a mindless slave. Who would dare?"

"And then Jareth killed her," Seline said softly. Sarah shook her head.

"No, I don't think he did. She said that this other someone pulled her soul out of her and left her where she is now, she doesn't feel dead but she's trapped."

"So, she wasn't technically alive when Jareth attacked her. More like an empty shell." Seline groaned. "How could this happen and none of us know it? We have more magic than sense sometimes, for all the good it does us."

"She doesn't blame any of your family. She just wants to go to the Fade and be with her husband. But the other person won't let go of her soul." Sarah sighed. "True love doesn't really matter when someone wants to hurt you."

"Sarah, true love is a gift, not a right. No one is ever completely safe. That isn't life." Marissa shrugged. "All we can do is love and with that love, make our way through life. Anything less is cheating ourselves."

"Well, maybe," Sarah conceded, "but I'd rather not risk hurting the ones I love by trusting in it too much."

JSJSJSJS

Robert looked around the ballroom, amazed. "This place is beautiful. I can see why Sarah would be tempted to become a princess." Karen laughed and took his hand, her other arm holding Toby to her side. "When will she get here, I've missed her more than I thought possible."

"She's already here, getting ready. I'm going to go find her and see for myself what my sisters have done to her. And, give her a chance to talk about Jareth. On the other hand, maybe you should chat with her about him. I think your approval may mean a bit more to her than mine." Karen's eyes were smiling and Robert smiled back at his wife, then tensed. A chill overcame him, just like the chill he'd felt that night with Jareth. Like he was in the presence of some nameless evil. But that little girl's father had been punished. He was dead. So why did Robert feel so exposed?

"Robert?" Karen looked concerned. "Are you even listening?"

Just as quickly, the feeling faded. Robert shrugged off the feeling they were being watched and shook his head, ruffling Toby's hair.

"Sorry, honey, was just thinking about Sarah."

"Well, let's go see her together then." They walked the long corridors toward the family wing of the castle, nodding at guards along the way. At at a safe distance, Devlin followed.

The door to Sarah's room was open and Karen put Toby into Robert's arms so she could hug her step daughter. "Sarah you look beautiful. How has your week been?"

"Um, well. I've learned a few things about Jareth. He's more important that I'd thought." Robert hugged his daughter as Toby reached for Sarah. She took the baby and hugged him tightly to her. "Oh Toby, I've missed you so much."

"He's important to many people in many different ways," the High Queen said thoughtfully. "But I'd wager he believes you to be more special. That's a very rare commendation. Jareth isn't normally a trusting soul."

"I'm not sure," Sarah said but Robert surprised her by holding up his hand.

"He is a good man and a good king. You could do worse."

"Dad? Did you hit your head?" Sarah blurted out and the women laughed. Robert rolled his eyes, so like Sarah.

"No, I had a bit of a wake up call. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I just want to look at you. My little girl's all grown up and ready for her first ball."

"I'd rather talk about your wake up call," Sarah said, eyes narrowing. "What exactly did Jareth do? Did he put a spell on you?"

"Sarah!" Karen snapped, suddenly offended. "We do not go around putting spells on people. We aren't witches. Our powers are based on our emotions and Jareth loves you. He has always respected humans even if he couldn't understand them, or you."

"I'm sorry," Sarah said quietly. "I think I'm just trying to find something wrong with him."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Karen asked, bewildered. Sarah looked nervous and miserable as she turned to face her stepmother.

"He can't be real, my feelings aren't real. It could never work out between us." Sarah fought back tears and took a deep breath. Her father would be happy and she could go back to her normal life tonight. "After tonight, he won't want me anymore. He'll realize that I'm just Sarah. He won't die because he doesn't love me. Everything will be fine."

"You love him, don't you honey?" Robert didn't seem upset, and Sarah was more confused than ever.

"I can't love him. I'd have to leave you and everyone. I'd be stuck here like Karen's stuck with us." What was happening? Was Sarah the only one who understood what would happen?

"Kareena is not stuck," Marissa said firmly. "She is still a princess of the realm and comes and goes here as she pleases."

"She gave up her crown," Sarah argued.

"But not her family," Seline said. "No one forces her to stay Above Ground. Sarah,love of family doesn't enslave or command. It protects and trusts."

"I know. but love can't protect you from hurting the ones closest to you. Rialta tried to protect Seth and they both died. I don't want anything to happen to Jareth. He's - he's just so much more than I ever thought."

"Then tell him that you love him," Robert urged. "I spent time with him when he went after Alia's dad." At her amazed look he rushed on, explaining that night to her. She sat there, speechless. "Sarah, he's a good man, and I didn't want to see it. But he loves you and that means something."

"Daddy? I don't know what to do," Sarah said slowly. Robert hugged her.

"Just follow your heart for once and don't worry about the rest of us. We're all going to be fine with whatever path you choose. I am just sorry it took me this long to understand that."

Sarah thought about it and smiled. She did feel something for Jareth, if she was honest, she loved him. Almost too much.

"All right, I'll tell him tonight. Then what happens - he won't die, right?"

"If you love him and he accepts that love, you will both have many years together. But Sarah, be certain of your motivation. Love him for who he is, and not to save him from heartbreak."

"I love him, your highness," she answered. "And I think I'm ready to grow up just a little bit and be honest with him now."

Karen smiled. "Then let's go downstairs and dance."


	34. As the world falls down

The Goblin King dressed slowly, each item of clothing specifically chosen for this most important evening. In his mind, the time shifted back to another ball, another important evening where Sarah had danced with him - so in step with him that he had thought they were made for each other. The words of his love song haunted him yet gave him a moment's joy. Valentine evenings indeed. If only he could really give such to her.

Reaching for the dark blue jacket, he smirked to himself. He had unwittingly dressed as he had for that dream waltz with Sarah. Perhaps he was getting soft in his quest for love. Putting on the jacket, he grabbed the half empty tankard of Goblin ale and downed it. He hadn't touched a drop since the night he'd flown to Sarah's home to flaunt the fact that he did not need her. And somehow he had ended up needing her even more. He refilled the wooden mug and drained it in one long gulp, sighing as he slammed the mug back onto his bed. It bounced off and smacked him in the head. For some reason, he found this funny and fell to the floor, holding his head and laughing until the sound turned to sobs of sorrow and he mourned the loss of the only woman he'd ever loved.

JSJSJS

Devlin hovered near Sarah's door, listening to the conversation. The little fool thought herself in love with the mighty Goblin King? She deserved to die just like everyone else who had stood in his way to get Rialta and the Crystal Kingdom's control. Clenching his fists, he stood there for another long moment lost in thought. Rialta was speaking to this mortal girl through a piece of jewelry? And still longing for that idiot Seth? It was not to be believed. He listened more intently, ignoring the odd feeling that for once, he was being watched. He was being paranoid, that was all. Who would dare spy on him?

Fortunately for Hoggle, Devlin did not notice the dwarf nearby near a staircase, watching him. Hoggle growled, not trusting the Lordos. What was he doing so near Sarah's room? Hoggle crept closer, watching. He couldn't hear what was going on, but he could bet that the Lordos creep was up to something. He might have to watch Sarah be courted by Jareth, but he wasn't going to lose her to some blood sucking monster.

"How do we help Rialta get back to Seth?" Sarah was asking and Devlin tensed, leaning closer to hear. Hoggle almost yelled a warning, but he was curious about this Lordos fool. What was he planning, why was he listening at Sarah's door - was he going to try to hurt Sarah? And if Hoggle could stop him, he'd be a hero to Sarah! Hoggle grinned like he'd just been given a great gift.

"We'll get Jareth and talk with him about it, perhaps he will remember something out of the ordinary," Marissa said slowly. "Since he is the one who attacked Rialta that day, he may be the only one who can tell us what really happened."

"Not the only one," Sarah said almost angrily. "The person who stole Rialta's soul knows exactly what happened. She deserves to get back to her husband and rest in peace."

"She'll be set free soon, Sarah," Karen vowed. "Taking a soul in this way is against all of our laws - I can't believe an Avian would do such a thing. We'll all have to be on our guard."

"What makes you think it's one of ours?" Marissa asked bluntly. "We shelter many races." Devlin growled under his breath from outside the door and Seline tilted her head slightly. He moved backwards quickly - did the witch hear him? He must get that pin tonight and move Rialta's soul into Sarah's body.

"Who would dare - we offer sanctuary to other realms, it would be the gravest dishonor to attack us." The High Queen glared at Sarah's door which had closed slightly. "And the greatest error as we would kill them as soon as we knew of them."

"Is Sarah in danger?" Robert asked, suddenly alert to that strange feeling again.

"Not if we all stay near her. Jareth is our best bet to protect her - they are betrothed and if she accepts him, she'll have his magic surrounding her at all times." Seline glanced at Sarah who paled.

_**I don't like it - I have this feeling like we're being watched**_, Robert thought to himself.

_**Watched?**_ Karen's voice in his head made him pause, she never used telepathy with him unless there was a good reason. She knew he was uncomfortable with someone else listening to his thoughts. But she always knew when she should try with him.

_**It's probably nothing - but I felt it when Jareth and I were with Alia's father. A kind of sick feeling in my stomach.**_

_**Robert, I can't see from here, is there someone near the door listening?**_ He looked at her and nodded.

They had to get Sarah downstairs and find out who was watching and if they were involved with Seth's murder and Rialta's prison. She nodded back her understanding. Grabbing their eavesdropper without proof of wrong doing wasn't going to help matters.

"Jareth could be in danger too," Sarah pointed out, not realizing her parents were discussing the situation. "I won't have him hurt."

"Sweetheart, trust in your king," Karen said, turning her attention to the girl. "He's very good at protecting those under his care. And I can't think of anyone he cares about more than you."

"But if he's hurt because of something I'm dragging him into - well, it's not fair to him. I won't be able to live with myself if he's hurt." Sarah's eyes filled with tears and Robert drew her into a strong hug.

"I've seen him in action, Sarah," Robert said quickly. "He's not someone you want angry with you. He can handle this. But I'm going to be there too. No one is touching my little girl." Sarah slowly nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Well, we're about to be late, let's get downstairs and find Jareth. Once you give him your answer, we can move on to saving Rialta and finding out who is harming our family," Seline said briskly, throwing a telling glance towards Sarah's door.

Robert shot her a look but the queen merely held up a hand and shook her head. He nodded back, feeling that tinge of darkness move away from the room. How was he feeling this stuff anyway? Had Jareth given him some sort of gift? He'd never felt any connection with Fae other than Karen and Toby, but lately he'd been feeling protective of the Goblin King.

"Right," Robert said brightly. "Let's go downstairs and sort this out with Jareth. Besides, I get to walk in with four beautiful women, it's my lucky night." Sarah laughed and hugged her father.

Devlin fumed as he stopped himself from entering the room and killing them all in one burst of rage. Obviously Rialta was lying to Sarah, thinking she could get released from the pin and get back to Devlin. His own magic had been interupted by that fool Jareth when the Goblin King thought he was killing Rialta. Devlin had lost his love to an overzealous fool bent on avenging his brother's death.

All Jareth had done was blast Rialta's soul away from Devlin's grasp and destroyed her body. It was only fair that Sarah's body take her place. Once Rialta's soul was in the girl, they'd be together. Sarah's soul, such as it was, would be sent off to the Fade. He wouldn't harm her too much, after all, Rialta needed an unharmed body...but that wouldn't stop him from destroying Sarah's mind.

Devlin walked swiftly down to the ballroom to meet with his grandfather and be announced to the ball guests. Appearances were everything, and he needed them all to see how domesticated the Lordos appeared. Hoggle stood there, stunned by the hatred he had seen on Devlin's face. Hoggle hadn't heard what was going on in Sarah's room but it was obvious Devlin was planning something bad. Should he follow him or stay near Sarah? After a moment's hesitation, he followed the Lordos dignitary downstairs.

JSJSJS

Jareth stood there at the bottom of ivory stairs, his dark blue glittery jacket and black tight pants making Sarah's mind wander into dangerous territory. He looked like her own personal dessert and she really wished they were alone so she could tell him how she felt.

She heard herself being announced and walked down a large staircase. She shrugged off the feeling she was being watched and let her father walk her over to the Goblin King.

Jareth did not speak - he couldn't. Sarah was more beautiful than she'd been during their dream dance. She seemed to be staring at him with a single minded purpose. Of course - she was going to tell him she did not love him. His gaze became haughty as he braced himself for her rejection.

Sliding Sarah's hand into Jareth's, Robert looked at them both with an odd expression. He bowed to Jareth and kept his voice low.

"Your highness, you're looking well." The bruise on Jareth's head was hard to miss, but Robert was not going to mention it.

Jareth never took his eyes off of Sarah. "You too, friend Robert. I hope you are enjoying our world."

"I am. We need to talk soon. There is something important to discuss - it's about Sarah."

Jareth tensed. So Robert was going to be the one to tell him he wasn't worthy. So be it. "Sarah, may I have this first dance?" And our last, he thought, sadly.

"There isn't any music," Sarah started to say, but the soft playing of an orchestra interrupted. She gave a wry grin and curtsied to her king. "Lead the way, your highness."

"I wish for you to call me Jareth," he said softly, twirling her in perfect rhythm to the music surrounding them. "We are courting."

"So we are," she agreed, then grew silent again. He wished he could know what she was thinking. The pin only let her have glimpses of his heart, not that she could decipher the signals. They were not yet bonded and after this evening, that would never happen. He hoped he wouldn't lose his nerve.

"What happened to your head?" she asked, staring at his bruise. Jareth shrugged and glanced away.

"A moment of carelessness getting ready. It is not of any importance." She could smell a bit of ale on his breath and wondered if he was a bit drunk. She tried to relax in his arms but the need to tell him her heart was growing within her. Jareth had never been one to hold back from his pursuit of her, but tonight he seemed almost distant.

As for Jareth, he found that dancing with Sarah was like holding a missing piece of his soul. She filled in the emptiness. He would remember this evening for the rest of his life - the night he found his love and lost it. He became lost in his dark thoughts until Sarah spoke again.

"There really is something magical about a ball," Sarah said, gazing at Jareth as if for the first time.

"It's because you are here," he said, without thinking. "Sarah, we have to talk."

"You're right, we do." The music ended and she led him out of the ballroom into a small study. He seemed to stumble a bit and she rolled her eyes. Well at least this time he wasn't threatening to throw himself off a roof.

"Sarah - we - have to talk," he said and she noticed the faint slur of his words. Pushing him down into a chair she tried to hide a smile.

"You said that already. And I get to go first, we can't go on the way we are. It's not working."

The flash of pain that went through Jareth hit him hard. He felt dizzy with sorrow. Trying to stand up, he was amazed when Sarah pushed him back into the chair.

"Sarah, please let me rise," he said harshly only to have her hand rest on his shoulder, keeping him seated. She sat in his lap and gazed into his eyes.

"Jareth, please let me finish," she said, biting her lower lip. Was the child trying to torment him? Outside the study, he could hear the sounds of the ball continuing without him. Much as the world would continue without him after Sarah formally rejected him.

"I release you from our betrothal," Jareth said softly. "You are free of me."

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked, her voice breaking. "You can't do that."

"I realize you wish to be the one to leave me, but allow me some amount of dignity, Sarah."

"Finally I have the two of you alone," a new voice growled from the doorway. Devlin stood there, dressed in black, a devious grin on his face. "I thought you two lovebirds would never leave that ballroom. Sarah, you look ravishing, your body was made for that gown."

A low growl started in Jareth's throat and he stood up, holding Sarah in his arms. Tightly. Devlin tilted his head and grinned again, closing the door behind him. "Really Jareth, don't harm the merchandise. Rialta will not want to have her new body bruised."

"What the devil are you going on about," Jareth hissed. "Rialta is dead as you shall soon be."

"No, she's not," Sarah blurted out and Jareth looked at her, stunned. "What?"

"She isn't dead, she's in between worlds. Devlin stole her soul when she wouldn't leave Seth. He's the one who controlled her brothers to kill yours." She shot a look of disgust at the Lordos dignitary. "That is what happened, isn't it? Rialta would not leave her husband and you had him killed."

"She was to be mine!" Devlin's voice rose into a shriek before he forced himself to calm down and pull out a sharp blade. Jareth's eyes widened. It was the same type of knife that had killed Seth. "She was betrothed to me and Seth stole her away from her people."

"Her people?" Sarah asked, curious in spite of the fact Devlin held a knife and she was still in Jareth's arms. She wiggled to get loose, and Jareth set her down gently, pushing her behind his body.

"Her mother was Lordos, though she hid the fact from you," he spat out at Jareth. "She knew that you looked down on our world."

"We would never have stopped Seth from marrying her," Jareth said, his voice low, his eyes trained on the knife Devlin was now waving around. It was most likely made of iron which would explain how Seth died so quickly from his wounds. Iron was lethal to Avians.

"She offered herself as part of the treaty," Devlin said darkly. "She would not have married Seth otherwise."

"She loved Seth," Sarah said, glaring at Devlin. "And she still does."

"Sarah, my dear. I am so pleased that you are beautiful - when Rialta's soul enters your body, I will have the best of both worlds. She will be mine and I will ravish you as Jareth watches."

"Rialta wants to go to Seth," Sarah said. "And I love Jareth so your plan is never going to happen."

"Lies!" Devlin said, lunging towards Sarah. Jareth gave a confused look to Sarah seconds before seeing the knife. Without thinking, he pushed Sarah out of the way and the knife grazed his arm. Wincing in pain, the Goblin King struck out and Devlin flew across the room into the arms of King Logan who had just walked in to look for his son.

"What is going on?" the king thundered as Seline ran into the room followed by Marissa, Karen, and Robert.


	35. Chapter 35

Jareth felt a rush of pain flood through his veins, more than should be felt by mere iron. Of course, he thought - the blade must be enchanted, how else could it hurt so much? Well, if he was to die this night, at least his Sarah was safe. He groaned in agony, she was _**not** _his Sarah even though she had said - what exactly? His vision blurred and he bit his lower lip to keep from screaming her name.

"Jareth," Sarah cried, falling to the floor next to him. Her green eyes filled with tears and she held him tightly to her, cradling his head, daring to kiss his forehead. He was so feverish, and she felt so helpless, watching him gasp for breath.

Logan threw Devlin to the ground, rushing to his son. Devlin didn't wait for anyone to notice him, he dropped his knife in his haste and ran from the room. There were loud scuffling noises coming from outside the room and Devlin shouted something, but no one went to investigate. All eyes went to the fallen Goblin King.

Sarah knelt next to Jareth, cradling his head as he stared up at her in silence. Sarah's tears fell onto Jareth's jacket, mixing with the blood of his wounded arm. Where tears touched his skin, a soft light appeared, but Jareth ignored that, focusing only on the dark haired girl holding him.

"Why did you say that?" Jareth asked, as dizziness crept up on him.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah's mind was racing in a million directions and all of them led back to Jareth.

"You told Devlin that you loved me," Jareth's eyes tried to focus on her, but she could tell he was losing the battle.

Before Sarah could find the right words to answer, Seline and Logan put their hands on their son, transporting him to the Goblin King's hospital. Seline gave an anguished look towards Sarah before shimmering away from the room. The Crystal Queen Marissa stared at Sarah, a look of wonder on her face.

"You have magic," she stammered. "How is that possible?"

"I - I don't," Sarah protested. "Where did they take him? Why are you all staring at me?" She looked down at her blood stained dress. "I look like I've been shot."

Karen and Robert shared a look. "It's never happened before a full bonding," Karen said to her husband. Sarah glared and her father nodded thoughtfully.

"What's never happened? What's going on, Karen?" Sarah asked her stepmother as Robert helped her back to her feet.

"You're healing him with your tears. It's a biological defense that is only possible when an Avian couple are fully bonded - um, committed to each other." Karen was blushing but Sarah didn't have time to wonder about it.

"But Jareth set me free - he ended the betrothal," Sarah said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"The idiot," Karen said harshly. "He won't heal completely unless he revokes that magic. You have to get to him."

"She won't be allowed in if he's ended the betrothal," Marissa said flatly. "The law is quite clear on that."

"I have to get to him," Sarah said. "I can't let him die."

"You were thinking of letting him die _**before**_," Marissa reminded her. "Why the sudden change?"

"I _**wouldn't** _have let him die, and I'm _**not** _suddenly changing," Sarah said hotly. "I needed to see that he really loved me - I'm new at this. I was afraid to love him the way he seemed to love me, the way he treated me...it was dangerous. He scared me when he wanted to be with me. I mean, it was scary and I've never felt anything like this before and...oh - can't you just let me go to him?"

"How was it scary? Did he touch you inappropriately?" Robert asked and Karen smacked his head in annoyance.

"Not now, Robert," Karen spat. "Jareth is dying."

"Sorry, old habits," Robert apologized. "How can a betrothal be half ended? I mean, didn't Sarah end it to by not agreeing to marry him?"

"She didn't end the betrothal - she didn't say the right words," Karen spoke up quickly. "She didn't have time."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Robert asked. Karen rolled her eyes.

"If she didn't say the words, the betrothal is only in limbo - neither solid or broken. But if Sarah isn't allowed to make her choice," she grew quiet and Marissa nodded her understanding

"He'll go mad and end up dying anyway. Come child, we will get you to your Goblin King." She held out a hand and Sarah clasped it tightly. Karen took Robert's hand and they all materialized in the deepest, most secret part of the Goblin Hospital. Sarah could only hope it was not too late.

JSJSJS

Devlin ran out of the bedroom and straight into Hoggle. Pushing the dwarf aside, he ran towards the large staircase leading to the front entrance. Hoggle grabbed Devlin's coat and pulled, sending them both bouncing down the stairs. At the bottom, Hoggle flung himself at the Lordos noble, knocking something out of his hand. Devlin rushed out of the castle, leaving Hoggle to hold his head in pain. After a moment, he looked down to where Devlin had dropped - something. Hoggle looked at it warily before picking it up in shock. It was Princess Rialta's wedding ring.


	36. Love and other nonsense

Somewhere between the haze between the physical world and the one beyond it, there was a bright ongoing storm of light. It swirled silently. It was easy to imagine the color as bursts of hue in a glass filled with clear water, surrounding yet never touching the center of the light. No trees, no buildings of any kind - just the swirling orange blaze feathering out from some bright point of no return. And in the middle of it all, Rialta floated and wished for true death.

Rialta felt - different. That was really the only way to describe it. Like the tether that was holding her in the world between worlds was cut. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself in the Fade, with Seth. How long she had been trapped in this place was impossible to know, she only knew of her deep sadness being separated from her family. After a long moment, his face came suddenly into her mind, the clear green eyes staring at her with love. When she opened her eyes, he was drifting in front of her.

"Seth! All this time I've called to you but now - why? What has changed?"

"My darling, your memory - has it returned to you?" The prince materialized fully in her vision and held out his hand to her. She grasped it and smiled weakly. It was not completely solid, but she could feel traces of his strength.

"Our daughter - "

"She is safe, Jareth has been a loyal and true guardian to Jenata. Now that you are coming back into your memories, you will know your next step to freedom. He has dropped your ring, the ring he stole the day he tried to take you from me, his hold over you is ended."

"Devlin. Oh Seth - it was Devlin," she cried. "He's kept me here - away from you, away from everyone. What do I do? You say our girl is safe?"

"Yes, but not for long if we do not work to save Jareth. Devlin has cut him with the same knife that took me from you. Jareth is here, with you and you must find him before he finds the Fade. Can you do that, Rialta? Can you try to save my brother before Devlin reaches our child?"

Rialta felt her anger rise. "It is my fault for not making certain Devlin knew I did not care for him. I let him flirt before I chose you, I let him believe," she started to cry and the prince sighed.

"My dearest, he was lost to your charm the moment he saw you. As was I. Rialta, I still adore you. I still believe in you. Please, go save our family."

"But how?"

"There is another who now holds your ring. He does not know what he holds or that Devlin will kill to get it back from him. You know that the magic Devlin placed on your ring is what binds you to this place, but for now, you must remain so that you can save our family. Find the one who holds your ring, and you will know what you must do."

The mists cleared enough that Rialta saw Hoggle marching towards the Goblin King's hospital. She shook her head. The dwarf was brave, but foolhardy. Seth spoke again, his voice drifting like a soft breeze.

"Find Hoggle and the two of you will find the way to Jareth. When you find Jareth in this world between worlds, all will become clear. I must go now - my time here is so..." he started to fade away.

"Seth! No, please, not again." Her eyes filled with tears and he gave her one last embrace.

"I await you on the other side, my dearest. But first, you must save Jareth - and Jenata," he whispered, disappearing into the mists. "You must find a way."

JSJSJS

Hoggle muttered curses to himself as he made the long trek to the hospital hidden deep within Jareth's castle. No one had told him the rat had been hurt until the royals were long gone. He knew that Jareth was not going to keep Sarah safe now - the king was a goner for sure. None of the carriages would take a mere dwarf to the hospital, and he had no horse - not that he'd ever ride one of the foul creatures. As he walked, a misty shape appeared before him and he did what any self respecting dwarf would do - he screamed.

"Gets away from me, ya witch," he yelled, waving his arms around wildly. Rialta materialized fully and Hoggle stared.

"Princess Rialta? You're not you - you're dead. Go away!" The dwarf closed his eyes, shaking his head. When he opened them, she was still there, staring at him.

"The ring you possess binds me to a world between worlds. Devlin used it to hold me prisoner. He will try to get it back and then steal my child. I'm certain Sarah is also in danger."

"Sarah! He won't get near her - not when I'm around." The dwarf puffed himself up and Rialta stifled a laugh.

"Hoggle, you must help me. Devlin is going to try to take Jenata. We must get to Jareth so he can help us save her. Then Sarah will also be safe with her king beside her. But we must act quickly."

"Jareth's lyin' in some hospital bed thanks to Devlin. He's no help to ya or to Sarah."

"He's alive and he's the Goblin King, heir to the Crystal Kingdom and guardian of my child. He will help and you will help me get to him."

"I can save your daughter just fine without his help," Hoggle muttered but she shook her head.

"We need Jareth. You know as well as I the mischief the Labyrinth can get into without his steady hand. You will help me, won't you?"

Hoggle saw the desperation on her face and rolled his eyes. How did he keep getting involved with women who got him into trouble?

"Well, I was goin' there anyway to keep an eye on Sarah, but - how do we get in? I mean, I'm me and well - you're you."

"Just get us to the main gate, dwarf. I'll see to the rest."

"Bossy women - I'm surrounded by them." But he continued on his way to the hospital hoping that Sarah was safe.

JSJSJS

Devlin made his preparations quickly, there was no time to dwell on past failures. The special shuttle he'd built to contain the young one's magic was fueled and ready to leave this wretched world. Back on Lordos, he would be a hero - a born leader who would be honored for his warrior heart.

His pilot saluted Devlin as he strode into the hangar. The fool thought he was going to transport prisoners of war. In a way, it was the truth. Devlin was waging a war against weakness, against harmony and peace and all the fool things forced upon his world as a result of his father's treaty with the Avians.

After assuring himself that the shuttle was ready, he headed towards the small cottage where the princess lived with her dwarf nanny. Jenata was as good as his and then Alia would be under his control. And then - then he would find his Sarah and use the ring...

The ring - he had forgotten that part of the plan. He had to get it back or Rialta would be lost to him forever. Using a summoning spell he tried to call it to him, but it would not appear. Furious, he tried again - nothing. Someone must be wearing it. Well, whoever it was, they would die.

Wrapping his long cloak around him tightly, Devlin disappeared in a flash of red mist, heading for the princess and his niece. He would make certain the Goblin King was dead. And then, he would get that ring back and his queen, bringing his females back to his home world.

Just in time to start the war that would destroy Avian peace once and for all.

JSJSJS

"You're kidding," Sarah was saying as the guards refused her entry. "I'm betrothed to him."

"The magic around him says otherwise," one of the guards said, almost apologetically. "We cannot let you pass."

"She hasn't rejected him with the right words," Karen said, holding Sarah's hand. Queen Marissa paced, seemingly not paying attention to the conversation.

"We are sorry, it is not up to us, it is the way of the magic," the second guard said. "His magic won't let you pass."

Marissa looked up suddenly. "Come with me Sarah - come to Jareth's room. If this is to work, you must be in a place that means something to you both."

"His bedroom is important to you both?" Robert asked, suddenly uneasy. Karen looked as though she'd hit him again and he shrugged.

"I can't turn it off, Karen - I am still her father even if Jareth has grown on me." Marissa bit her lip before saying something to him and simply took Sarah's hand, making them both disappear. Karen grabbed Robert's hand and did the same.

In Jareth's room Marissa explained. "Sarah, you cannot go to him physically, he is not awake anyway. You will have to go to where he is."

"You just said I couldn't," Sarah said, confused.

"Physically," Marissa reminded her. "You will have to go to where his soul is, and bring him back."

"You mean she has to be dying?" Robert asked, appalled as he appeared next to his daughter. Marissa sighed, humans were so literal.

"No Robert, she must simply go into a deep sleep and find her way to his soul."

"Oh like that's so easy," Robert muttered.

"It will not be easy and we have little time," Marissa snapped. She turned back to Sarah. "You must agree to this or Jareth's life is already forfeit."

"Anything," Sarah said quickly. "I'll do anything."

"Then lie down and try to relax. You must clear your mind and release your fears. Your feelings for Jareth will guide you once I invoke the spell needed."

Sarah looked at Robert and Karen then back to Marissa. "I'm ready," she said, lying down. She thought back to the night Jareth had come to visit her here and tried not to cry. It didn't work and tears formed, running down her face. She wiped them away quickly and through unspoken agreement, Marissa began to chant.


	37. Hellos and goodbyes

"Relax, Sarah," Marissa whispered. "Close your eyes and think of Jareth with you in this room, think of how much you feel for him. Focus on how he's never needed anyone, but he still finds himself drawn to you. Focus on your pin, feel his emotions."

"I can't feel him," Sarah whispered back into the darkness. "I can't find him."

More words spoken that Sarah could not understand. Sarah was taking Marissa's magic into her, though she didn't understand how she was doing it. Her eyes closed and a long hallway appeared in front of her. Sarah was dressed in a simple white toga and white sandals. She glanced down at herself in surprise. Marissa's voice came echoing around her and she looked around wildly, trying to find the Crystal Queen.

"Your highness?"

"I am still in Jareth's room - as are you. I'm speaking to your soul now, look around. You are safe for the moment."

"For the moment? Where did my clothes go? How do I find Jareth?"

"This is how one is dressed in the world between worlds. You are an innocent, so you are in white. You will know where Jareth is soon enough. Do you see a door at the end of the hallway?"

"Y-yes, how did you know?"

"I can see into your mind as long as you are under my spell. Now listen carefully. Do not open the door, it leads to the Fade. Jareth has not yet reached the door either, as he still lives. But the door is calling to him, he is weakening. You are not to let him pass through that door. He may think you are not real, that his life is over - you must heal his heart, Sarah."

"How will I do that?" Sarah was frowning at the door as if it had thought to harm her because it was calling to Jareth.

"Your love will guide you Sarah, trust in it and all will be well."

"But what if he doesn't love me back?" The pain in her voice was raw and Marissa had to brace herself against the heartache she felt within the child.

"Sarah, love is not something you can bargain with - all you can do is tell him how you feel. After that, it either will work out the way we wish, or it will not. But you made a promise to love him and save him. Right now, that is all we have. It will have to be enough."

Sarah took a deep breath and walked toward the door to stand guard. She could hear someone walking toward her in the darkness, but not from the hallway. Whoever it was, was on the other side of the door. And the door knob was turning.

JSJSJ

Hoggle stood glaring at Rialta as she explained what they needed to do. "You're kidding me. You're gonna possess me?"

"Not possess, _**coexist**_," the princess said calmly. "My ring binds me to you, but the Avian guards would sense my magic if I followed you inside the castle. We'd never get near enough to Jareth to do him any good."

"And how do I knows you ain't gonna keep me prisoner in my own body? I got rights, ya know." He squinted as the apparition faded slightly then came back a bit stronger. "The rat has plenty of people helpin' him. My only concern is Sarah." His voice was that of a petulant child and Rialta was losing patience.

"And Sarah loves Jareth," Rialta explained, trying to not roll her eyes at Hoggle's sputter of disbelief. Sure, Sarah was fond of the king, Hoggle would even admit that she _**seemed** _to enjoy Jareth's company. But he didn't think Jareth understood how love worked in Sarah's world. You couldn't just _**order** _someone to love you. If you could - well, Hoggle wouldn't go down that road just now.

"She doesn't know what love is yet, she's a girl. He says he's gonna make her queen. But how do I know he'll let me talk to her after that? He don't exactly have a good history of honesty."

"He's being honest with Sarah - as much as he's ever been with anyone. I sense their bond through the pin she wears. Somehow, it works in much the way my ring does. Royal jewels seem to give me strength...it must be because all of the jewels have been blessed by the original Crystal King eons ago. His magic draws this world and the Fade together somehow."

"Well I don't understand and I don't care. I just want her to be safe. She's just a girl."

"A girl who won the Labyrinth and brushed off Devlin's attempt at seduction. She trusts in herself and in her king."

"Sarah is too trusting," Hoggle said firmly, placing his hands on his hips. "Sarah's got no clue how this world works or who her real friends are."

"You are her real friend and she knows it Hoggle. She needs you and right now," she faded in and out again, "I need you too. We have to get into Jareth's room and find his soul."

"Who says he has one?" At Rialta's look of disapproval, the dwarf sighed. "Fine, lead the way Princess. I'll hide you as best as I can. But there is no way I'm letting the rat's soul into me no matter how much you beg."

"Fair enough, Hoggle. We must hurry if we are to be in time."

JSJSJS

Devlin made his way to the small cottage where the little princess lived and put on a fake smile. No one had stopped him at the hangar so obviously the royals hadn't had time to warn their guards of the threat Devlin posed to their perfect little world. Devlin quickly cast a spell to lock Jenata's nanny in her room and walked out to the back of the house.

Jenata was playing with Alia out in the gardens. Could it be any more perfect? Both of them together - it would make his job that much simpler. He walked up to the garden gate and called out to his niece.

"Alia, it's time to go. Your grandfather says that we must return to Lordonia for a short while." Alia looked at him oddly, noticing his barely concealed anger. Something was wrong. Something huge, but Alia couldn't figure it out.

"Grandfather never mentioned going back there this morning," she said, moving closer to Jenata. Devlin blew out a breath of impatience.

"It was sudden. Come child, we must go." He raised his hand just as Jenata gasped, taking a step back.

"Alia, his eyes - look," Alia frowned as she looked at her uncle and saw swirling mists of magic. Dark, forbidden magic that her people had not used in centuries. And in that moment, Alia knew that her father had been working with Devlin to destroy her family. Her eyes grew bright with untapped power and she stared at him closely.

"Uncle?"

Devlin's blood red eyes stared into her disappointed gaze and Alia fell to the ground. "Alia," Jenata yelled. So distracted was she that she didn't notice Devlin raise his hand again and mentally command the princess to sleep. With a rush of power, and a flourish of his long black cloak, the villian disappeared with the two little girls.

JSJSJS

Jareth did not want to die, but realized life really had nothing to offer him. Sarah had tried to distract Devlin, lying to him saying that she loved Jareth to buy them more time until help arrived. Jareth understood, but his heart was broken. To be loved by Sarah would be like being reborn. This love in his chest constricted his soul, burned his mind with pain.

He entered the final hallway, the one that would bring him to the Fade. He tried not to think of Sarah, of her warmth, her smile, her easy way of getting him to believe in forever. And as he turned the final corner he froze in shock. Sarah was at the door leading to the Fade and her hand was reaching for the door knob.

"Sarah, no!"


	38. Revelations

"Sarah," Jareth shouted, trying to run to her, but feeling as though his legs were made of lead. Sarah spun toward him just in time to have the Goblin King tackle her to the floor. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Jareth's eyes blazed fire as Sarah licked her lower lip, staring at his mouth. How crazy was it that she wanted him to kiss her? As for his reaction, Jareth looked at her as if she would disappear if he looked away from her intense stare. She sighed, a half smile on her face as one of her hands made its way to his cheek. His eyes closed and he groaned, she was so lovely, even now. Sarah cupped his face gently and took a deep breath. She _**would** _have that kiss and he'd know that she loved him.

The door flew open and Seth stood there, glaring down at them both.

"Back away from this door," Seth told Sarah who just stared at the dead prince. "You shouldn't be here."

"_**Jareth** _shouldn't be here," Sarah shot back, struggling to stand. "And just who are you anyway?"

"Seth, have you come to escort me to the Fade?" Jareth asked, never taking his eyes off of his younger brother. His hand found Sarah's and Seth glanced down at his brother's hold on the girl. A slight grin flashed over his face before he schooled his gaze into a harsh warning.

"Jareth, you seem to be in a hurry to die. Are you that eager to have Toby named King - he's just a child."

"Seth? As in Prince Seth?" Sarah asked, eyes wide. "As in _**dead** _Prince Seth?"

Marissa's voice came through the link with Sarah, "Seth? Are you there?"

Next to Marissa, Seline paled. Her son, her baby boy - was he lost to Devlin's power even now? Karen shook her head. "I can sense he's in the doorway to the Fade, Devlin cannot touch him as long as he stays where he is."

"But he can touch Sarah?" Robert growled, standing up. "Not while I have anything to say about it. I'm going to go look for him. I can't just sit here and watch my daughter risk her life while I do nothing." Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the room. Karen shook her head. Reasoning with Robert would be a waste of energy and right now, Sarah needed her.

Back at the doorway, Seth stood, ready to push Jareth back into the limbo and towards the world of the living. "Devlin did this. He enchanted Rialta's spirit and held her in the in between. Why isn't she here with you?"

"Rialta?" Jareth spat out in disbelief. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

Seth and Sarah explained as Marissa and Jareth listened. When they were finished, Jareth's eyes glowed and Sarah took a step back, even as she held his hand tightly.

"We will return your bride to you, brother," Jareth vowed. "And we will destroy Devlin for his treachery."

"We'll keep Jenata safe too," Sarah said firmly.

Seth nodded, his face worried. "Rialta should be here, his hold over her is gone. Find her before Devlin does or I fear my wife will never find her way to me. And our dear Jenata..."

"We'll help you, Prince Seth," Sarah promised. Jareth's eyebrow rose. She gave him a questioning glance.

"You've never called me King Jareth," he reminded her and her temper rose.

"We're betrothed - I don't have to call you anything but pig headed, and how could you try to end our relationship before you've even kissed me like you should and tell me love me the way I love you -" her words were cut off by his lips over hers and for long moments all she could do was melt into his arms and moan into his mouth.

Seth grinned in spite of the situation. "Looks like you already know how to handle a mouthy woman, brother. Good luck." He faded from view and the door slammed and locked.

"Tell me again," Jareth ordered, as Sarah's arms wrapped around him.

"I love you and you love me and we are still betrothed so deal with it," she ordered back at him.

"This is not just to save me so that Toby would not become king?"

"So help me Jareth, after everything I've been through since I've met you, you had better get your head out of your royal butt and stop acting like a self centered jerk. I know what's best for you."

"And that is?" Jareth asked, a hint of coldness in his voice. She smacked him.

"Me, you idiot. Now shut up and kiss me again."

He stared at her then laughed, long and happily as he spun her around, kissing her as if he'd never kissed anyone before this moment. His body, back in the hospital room started to heal and Sarah could feel the strength return to her love's kiss.

"Come, my queen - let us go back to the physical world and continue this where I can really touch you."

"Yes, my king," she smiled and led the way out of the darkness.

JSJSJS

Hoggle slowly made his way to the front gate of the Goblin City, looking over his shoulder and muttering about invisible bossy women. He was stopped at the gate and he frowned. Usually, he'd just walk through and not be noticed, but the Goblin kingdom had just been put on high alert. The King had been wounded and all visitors were being magically searched. The imposing seven foot tall Phooka guards (borrowed from one of the other kingdoms) glared down at the little dwarf and barred his way. Hoggle gulped and stared up at their animal heads. One rabbit, one wolf - both with long, sharp fangs and red, murderous eyes. They seemed to consider whether or not Hoggle was a threat.

"The little one has no business here," the wolf headed man said in a friendly enough voice. "Off with ye, little one," the rabbit said in a thick Scottish brogue.

"I lives here! I can enter if I want to!" Hoggle stammered angrily.

The wolf tilted his head and pondered. "The wee one looks familiar, what say you, dwarf - what are ye called?"

"Hoggle - I'm King Jareth's gardener and," Hoggle gulped again not wanting to spit out the words, "his loyal subject."

"I din't remember a Hoggle," the rabbit growled, "Jareth is always yammering about some Higworth - or Hogwart."

"That's me! The rat - um, I mean _**his majesty**_ likes to tease. King of Goblins and all that. Hoggle's been here before, any of the goblins would vouch for me." One of the goblins looked up and stuck his tongue out before running off to cause mischief. Hoggle rolled his eyes.

"Listen - Hoggle's a good subject and a friend of Sarah on top of that. She'll vouch for me if the little cretins won't."

"Sarah? The girl Jareth just dumped?" the wolf man asked. The man with the rabbit head smacked him. "He din't dump the lass - he told er she was free."

"That's the same as being dumped, Loren," the wolf said slowly. The rabbit shoot his head. "Tis not - he gave her a choice and she's here, ye ken?"

"Yes, but she's with her mum and dad - it might not have anything to do with Jareth."

Hoggle tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for them to stop their debate._** Hoggle, just run - they aren't**_**_ watching_.** Hoggle jumped, almost forgetting Rialta was riding along in his body. Taking a deep breath, he ran towards the tunnel that would take them to the Goblin King's hospital, deep within the castle's center. He was running so fast that he didn't see that Robert was running towards him with a determined look upon his face. They collided in a heap of arms and legs.

"Why don'tca watch where's ya going?" Hoggle demanded then froze. "Yer Sarah's dad. What's going on? Is she hurt?"

"No - you're that dwarf that visits her, Higgle? Hobble?"

"_**Hoggle**_. And I've gotta get to Sarah." _**Jareth - you have to get to Jareth**_, Rialta reminded him. Hoggle shook his head. "The rat's fine without us." Robert frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "I've got to get to Jareth and give him somethin' - then I can go see Sarah."

"Jareth's not in any condition to see anyone," Robert said, but Hoggle was already running toward the intensive care rooms to find his king - then get to Sarah before anyone could hurt her.

JSJSJS

Jenata woke slowly, her head swimming. Devlin was nowhere to be found but Alia was lying in the cot next to hers. She looked around and figured out they were in some sort of shuttle cabin, almost like the one she rode in when she travelled. Uncle Jareth was always letting her visit other parts of the planet with him when he went to parties. She wondered if Sarah would be going with him now.

Sarah, was she in danger? Devlin was a mean man and mean men had to be stopped. It's what her uncle would say and she was just as brave as Uncle Jareth, wasn't she? She shook Alia gently.

"Alia, come on - wake up. We have to get out of here." Alia's blue eyes opened and she sat up, rubbing her forehead.

"Jenata? Where are we? Uncle Devlin!" She looked around wildly and Jenata held her hand.

"He's not here, we have to go." She stood up, pulling Alia to her feet. Alia glanced at the cabin again and frowned.

"This is our family's shuttle craft. It shouldn't be here - I mean - it's usually on board our larger ship and that's not supposed to be here till next month. Grandfather told me that it was coming to take us home for a visit."

"Then why is your uncle trying to take us early?" Jenata asked as she tried opening the cabin door. "And where is he?"

"I don't know. His eyes - did you see them? They were cold, like he was going to hurt us."

"Then we need to get out of here. But the door is locked."

"You just need to know how to open them," Alia said and waved a hand over the lock, chanting a few words Jenata did not understand. The door opened and Jenata looked at her friend in surprise. Alia shrugged.

"Since I've been back from Sarah's world, my powers have been growing. Come on," Alia said, sneaking toward the shuttle door leading outside, "we've got to get to your uncle and warn him."

Jenata nodded. "Good idea, I hate to say it, but your uncle is a jerk."

Alia nodded sadly. "I'm beginning to see that."

The two girls quietly crept from the shuttle and made their way past the sleeping pilot nearby. Just as they were leaving the hanger, a loud voice startled them.

"Princess Jenata - Lady Alia, where might you be going this fine day?" Sir Didymus called out loudly, waking the pilot. He glared at the girls and stood up, running toward them.

"Quick Jenata, let's go," Alia screamed, heading towards Sir Didymus. The fox terrier stood there in surprise as the two girls ran to him, calling out his name.


	39. Promises made

"Quick Jenata, let's go," Alia screamed, heading towards Sir Didymus. The fox terrier stood there in surprise as the two girls ran to him, calling out his name. The knight took one look at the girls, then at the guard chasing them. Suddenly understanding there was a threat, he growled as he drew his small sword.

"AHHHHHH!" he screeched, lunging toward's the guard's shins, the sword swinging wildly. Didymus's assault was blind and erratic, making guard and terrier fall to the ground in a heap of limbs and shouts.

"Stay down, you lumbering oaf!" Didymus growled and bit the man's arm, hanging onto him with his sharp teeth.

"Alia, zap him or something," Jenata said as she kicked the guard to get his attention off the small knight. Alia shook her head. "It doesn't work like that, I can't control my powers all the way."

The guard leapt to his feet, flinging Didymus to the side, knocking the fox terrier unconscious. "Get back in that shuttle," he said, reaching towards Jenata. Alia jumped in front of her friend, flinging up her arms. A strong shield of light covered them, making the guard yowl in pain as he fell backwards, stunned. Jenata hugged Alia and looked over at their friend who was just waking up.

"Didymus!" The princess looked at him in alarm. He rose quickly, sword drawn, jumping around looking for threats. "My ladies, did we win?"

"We did, you were very brave," Alia said quickly. "The guard is knocked out."

"Did I do that?" Didymus asked, puffing out his chest. The girls glanced at the guard then at each other. Turning to Didymus, they nodded. "You saved us, but we need to get back to the Goblin City," Alia said. "My uncle wants to hurt everyone on Avian. Will you take us there?"

"Your uncle? Devlin? Why I never trusted that rascal as far as I could throw him - not that I couldn't throw him far if I so wished, you know."

"We know," Jenata said, smiling. "But we really must hurry Sir Knight. Please. Sarah might be in danger."

"The Lady Sarah? Then of course we shall fly as the very wind," he said as he followed the girls to a guard shack to arrange a carriage ride back to the Goblin City, all the way vowing to protect the entire planet from Devlin's tyranny.

JSJSJS

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around. She was back in Jareth's bedroom, three anxious women staring at her. Karen hugged her, searching her eyes for signs of pain. "Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded, shakily. "Jareth loves me. He really does love me." As she said the words, a bright shimmer appeared over her skin and a faint tattoo of an owl appeared on her right shoulder. Marissa gasped as Sarah's eyes grew darker, the green now the color of deep emeralds.

"Jareth's magic has claimed _**your** _magic and the bonding is close to completion. The betrothal is valid again." Sarah stared down at the very faint outline of the proud bird. Seline smiled and said she had to go see her son before Sarah did or she'd never get a chance to hug him. The others laughed as she ran out of the room. Sarah's eyes met Marissa's and a strange feeling came over her at the Crystal Queen's expression.

"I told you I don't have any magic," Sarah said but Marissa shook her head.

"You do - Jareth gave it to you when you ran his Labyrinth. The song Sarah, when he sang to you, he proclaimed his love. Although the fool didn't realize it at the time. Silly men, I know, but they never pay attention to what their hearts do while their - well, other parts, are busy trying to lead them." Sarah blushed and didn't answer that. Instead she stared again at her owl.

"Why is it so faint? And why hasn't it appeared before now?"

"It's faint because you have not verbally accepted his offer of marriage. You have until your next birthday you know, then you will either accept him, or not. I believe that the mark hadn't appeared before now because you hadn't proven your love to his magic - you did that when you brought him back from the Fade." Marissa was very abrupt as she explained. The mere thought of losing her nephew just as they had gotten him healed was too much for her to bear. Sarah glared at her.

"If and when Jareth proposes, I'll accept. But I'm not letting him get hurt because of silly betrothal laws. Tell me how I can just accept all of this now." She jumped off the bed and quickly put her shoes back on, running fingers through her hair. She couldn't be a mess when she saw Jareth. Not when they were going to kiss again.

"You can't. You have the full year to decide. If you choose him, the owl will become permanent and your symbol will be just as permanent on Jareth," Karen explained.

"My - symbol," Sarah repeated slowly. "I have a symbol?"

"We all do, but humans hardly ever see theirs. Your father is a grizzly bear - I mean that is his symbol." Karen showed Sarah her tattoo. A growling bear was one her right shoulder. Sarah gasped.

"You've had that this whole time? Does my dad have one?"

Karen nodded, "A sparrow. On his left shoulder. It's a bonding mark and very precious. Not all bonded couples have them - it's rare and special. It means that the magic surrounding Avian has recognized your love and will grant you certain gifts."

Sarah bit her lip. "He had given the girl certain powers," she whispered. Marissa nodded.

"His magic has been waiting for you for a long time, Sarah. Go to it, go to him. Embrace your bond."

Sarah didn't need to be told twice.

JSJSJS

Jareth could feel his soul settle back into his body. His eyes were still so heavy, he could barely open them. A cool cloth was on his forehead and he could sense his mother run into the room.

"Jareth, my son. Are you returned to us?" His eyes opened slowly and he focused on his mother.

"She loves me," he said simply and she smiled, nodding.

"She truly does. And you love her."

"I truly do," he whispered and his eyes closed again, a faint smile upon his lips. Seline held his hand for a few minutes, humming an old lullaby that had been her son's favorite as a babe. Jareth sighed and squeezed her hand.

"I never thought I could love. I mean - I do love you and the rest of our irksome family," Jareth said softly. "But Sarah - the way I feel for her. I don't know how to express it."

"Just tell me that you love me," Sarah said from the doorway. Seline rose and with a quick squeeze of Jareth's shoulder, left them alone. Sarah walked into the room and sat by her king's side.

"Sarah," his voice cracked. "You saved me from myself. I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. That is, I never thought I could love anyone," he floundered, exhausted and she smiled.

"I love you too," she promised, leaning down to gently kiss his lips. Glancing down at his left shoulder, she gasped softly. A bluebird was tattooed there, barely visible, but there nonetheless. She felt tears come to her eyes and Jareth frowned.

"Precious? What is wrong?" She shook her head, kissing him again with more warmth before staring into his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong." She showed him her owl and he stared in shock. Pointing to his own shoulder, Sarah smiled.

"Looks like we're betrothed again, your highness," she said, wiping away tears. Jareth didn't speak, only holding out his arms to let Sarah embrace him tightly.


	40. The hunt

Jareth held Sarah tightly to him, whispering endearments. She let the tears fall freely now, knowing that she could have lost him before letting him know how she felt. Kissing the top of her head, Jareth smiled.

"So, you've finally come around to your king's finer qualities," he teased. She lifted her head and glared.

"You were going to give up on me. How could you have even thought of that?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears and fierce love. He kissed her then, a long, loving promise of better days.

"I wanted you to be happy. I had thought to make you love me, but it is not so in your world. I - I had to learn to let you go and that is when I finally understood your human love. Giving thought to someone other than myself. It was a hard lesson." He sighed. "I do not deserve you."

"No, you don't. But you're mine and you can't take it back. I love you, you know. That's more important than your pride or your humility. And I'll love you no matter what stupid thing you do next."

His eyebrow rose dangerously and he pulled her to him again. "Stupid thing? Pray tell when I have ever been less than brilliant?"

"Aside from your trip to death's door? Hmm, Kissing Eliza, having nymphs sing to you each morning, taking my father into one of your hunts. Setting the cleaners on me and Hoggle," she said and would have continued had his lips not fell to hers so soundly. Long moments passed as they let all of the hurt and forgiveness flow into their kiss and as they finally broke away, both had a look of complete love in their eyes.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered. She grinned, wiping away tears.

"I know."

JSJSJS

Devlin entered the shuttle bay, enraged. He'd have to get the girls off the planet then come back for Rialta's soul. Somehow he'd lost her ring and with it, the means to control her soul. The stupid dwarf had knocked it out of his hand in their ill conceived scuffle. And as for his beautiful Rialta - she was most likely floating somewhere in the in between, waiting for him to claim her again. For a moment, he wondered if Seth would be able to find her then gloated. No, she was not really dead and not really alive. She could be claimed by whoever had that blasted ring and he was going to get it back. As for his other problem, Jareth should be dead by now and Sarah would most likely be preparing to return to her own world. Devlin could not let that happen.

Coming near his shuttle, he froze as he saw Omron, his personal guard, sprawled upon the ground. Devlin ran up to him, kicking him fiercely.

"What do you think you are doing?" The guard slowly roused himself, staring up blearily at his employer.

"Did you get them back?"

"Get who back? Get up, you idiot." Devlin looked over at the shuttle, noting that the hatch was open. And beyond that, the door to where the girls were hidden. Following his boss's gaze, Omron shook his head.

"Lord Devlin, the girls are gone." And with that, he passed out again. Devlin swore under his breath and teleported to the Goblin Kingdom. He'd have to be careful, by now he was certain the guards knew he'd attacked their precious king. He'd have to grab Sarah quickly and then find those brats. He could not leave without them, their combined power was too great to let slip away from him.

Where to look first? He could not teleport to different parts of the castle without knowing where he was going. He'd have to be careful. Shrugging, he made his way to the main gate. He wished he could just teleport inside the castle, but the kingdom's magic would sense him as a threat and alert the guards. No, he'd have to enter the normal way and hope he could find Sarah and the children quickly.

Near the well guarded main gate Devlin noticed Hoggle talking to himself. Devlin shook his head, ready to ignore him. He could see through the open gate as the Phooka guards let goblins out to hunt for him. So they knew who they were looking for - he'd have to move carefully. He heard the dwarf say Rialta's name.

Taking a closer look, he noticed the shiny ring on Hoggle's finger. Rialta's ring. Keeping himself from the guards' sight, Devlin drew a dagger from his boot and raised it to throw at the hapless dwarf before the gates could close. Just as the blade was poised to come down, Alia and Jenata ran to Hoggle, shouting about Sarah and kidnapping and Alia's stronger powers coming to her when Jenata had been in danger. Hoggle jumped forward to greet the girls and Devlin had to retreat behind a wide column, listening as the girls explained how they'd been taken. The gates closed and Devlin cursed to himself. He could still hear them through the doors, though he had no way to see what has happening.

"Sir Didymus is looking for Queen Marissa, to tell - to tell her," Alia paused to take a breath. Hoggle growled.

"Let's get to the rat, Sarah's most likely mothering the fool - no offence, Princess."

Jenatta grinned briefly. "None taken." The three friends ran down the corridor, leaving a very interested Lordos villain behind in the shadows.

Devlin took a moment to think before making a plan to go to the infirmary. If Jareth was still alive, Sarah would most likely be hovering over the pompous Goblin King. Devlin would take great satisfaction in killing him as Sarah watched. And those girls were already there with Rialta's ring. It was just too perfect. His only problem would be to find the hidden hospital - only the most trusted of Jareth's family and friends knew where it was as it was a perfect place to assassinate the weak.

JSJSJS

Karen and Marissa walked briskly through Jareth's castle, hunting for traces of Devlin's treachery. Karen's eyes were taking on the glow of the Fae once more as she protected her family. Now that they knew who to search for, the guards would be watching for Devlin to make a move. But Karen intended to get to him first. She felt a shift in the magical current within the Goblin King's home and growled.

"Marissa, did you feel that? He's back, but where?"

"I feel him, sister," the Crystal Queen muttered. "He's outside the gates though. But I can't be certain of just where he is. All of the unchecked magic flying around here may be blocking my senses. All three of us sisters _**and** _Jareth, _**and** _Sarah, not to mention Rialta's soul flitting around the castle - it is just too much to sort through just now."

"Devlin knows we are on to him. He could be anywhere. Seline will watch over Jareth and Sarah. We'll have to find Devlin ourselves."

"Logan has organized the guards to do a more throuough search of the grounds and the goblins are outside the kingdom searching as well. Do you think the Ambassador is aware of Devlin's deceit?" They ran quickly down a small flight of stairs usually used by servants. For the maids walking up the stairs, seeing the Crystal queen and her sister was a bit of a shock. Moving out of their way, the servants muttered excitedly to themselves. Was Kareena coming home? Her eyes were the eyes of a warrior, golden yellow with sparkling motes of blinding light.

"No, he is too honest, sister. This will bring him pain, but we cannot allow Devlin to harm anyone more than he already has."

The two Fae made their way to the high tower to get a better view of the surrounding area. If Devlin was nearby as they sensed, he could not hide from their powers for long.


	41. The road to the final showdown

"Devlin must be dealt with," Jareth muttered as he stroked his Sarah's hair. "He has much to answer for and I have lost my patience."

The king moved to sit up and was surprised when Sarah pushed him back onto the bed. Grinning slightly, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. He felt her shivers and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Can't wait for the wedding?" His lips parted letting his tongue slide smoothly over her palm, sending chills down her spine. She pulled her hand away and tried to rise from the bed.

"Stop that. You aren't getting out of that bed until you are feeling better." His arms pulled her close and she noticed how much _**better**_ he was feeling. Blushing, she smacked his shoulder. He winced.

"New bonding mark," he reminded her. Sarah bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, forgot." She kissed his chin then rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Jareth, you have a little explaining to do."

"Of that I have no doubt - but of what exactly are you speaking, Precious?"

"Eliza." The ice in her voice shook the Goblin King, just a little, and he wondered how to answer. Jareth had the good grace to look a bit uncomfortable for a moment, then hid it behind a mask of indifference. "And what of your suitor, Jake?"

"Jake?" Sarah's eyes grew wide as she leaned back to stare at him. "What are you talking about? He's my friend."

"He wishes to be more." A good offense seemed a wise strategy.

"That's ridiculous, I invited him to go to the shelter with me once and he said he had other plans. Would he have done that if he wanted to spend time with me?"

"He would if his _**other plans** _involved being as close to you as I am now. He was quite upset to learn we are courting, you will have to tell him you are taken now and have no use of his affection." The imperious tone was more familiar to Sarah than the loving voice he had been using and she raised an eyebrow in response.

"He's still a friend and we weren't discussing him, we were discussing _**you** _kissing Eliza."

"Were we? My mind is a bit blurred. I almost died, you know. I would think you'd be doing your best to look after me instead of interrogating me on past misdeeds."

"Oh you do realize it was a misdeed then? That _**is** _progress, I suppose. Though you're right - I do need to talk to Jake. I didn't know he thought of me like that." She smiled at the thought. "I wish he would have told me." Arms of steel trapped her and Jareth's eyes blazed in fury. She was a bit nervous but oddly enough, excited at the same time.

"You _**wish**_? You wish for that - that - _**boy** _to hold you as I am now holding you? To feel you next to him -" she hushed him with a long kiss that slowly eased his outrage and made him moan softly into her mouth. He tasted like wine and power and something just short of dangerous. She decided she could spend an eternity trying to decide what his magic tasted like and hoped Jareth felt the same way about kissing her. Pulling back, she whispered to him, letting her true feelings show.

"I only wish that so that I might have told him that I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. I wasn't, you know. Not until you." At his smile, she giggled. "You are more insecure than I was."

"Nonsense, I told you that you were mine and so you are."

"You never told me that," she argued. "You asked to court me."

"Same thing, woman. Now you will never leave me again."

"I still go home after the end of the week. That's tomorrow."

"You need to say goodbye to anyone in particular?"

"I'm not telling Jake he isn't my friend," she rolled her eyes as she answered. "But I'm fifteen. I have to finish high school - maybe college. Then we can be together."

"High school, yes. But college can be obtained both on your world and here. You will need knowledge of both worlds to become my Queen." At her look of confusion he explained. "We have a university that is based in your world - many worlds actually. We do have computer connections between worlds, you can study anywhere you'd like. There is much travel in this universe and it is helpful to have knowledge of as many cultures as possible. Your credits here will transfer to the university on Earth and you will graduate in three years instead of the usual four."

"And what will I major in, your highness?" Sarah asked, amused.

"Whatever you wish, silly girl. This - this is acceptable to you? Being of my world and of your own? I know you would never leave your parents to remain here permanently, but I have missed you Sarah. Don't let me be without you for longer than necessary."

Sarah thought about it for a few minutes. Could it really be this simple? Just love him and let things fall into place? She'd never really be happy until they were together, but she did still need her connection to her world. And he was offering a way for her to have both. She breathed out a small laugh and shrugged. Well, why not?

"Jareth, you're right, it's a great idea. Karen and Dad could visit here with Toby and you could come see me in my world until," she blushed.

"Until?"

"We get married," she whispered shyly. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before gracefully rising from the bed. He pulled her up gently and headed for the door.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked. Jareth smirked, bowing to his lady.

"We, my dear, have a renegade Lordos to catch. Then a betrothal ball that needs to be repeated. I doubt either of us enjoyed how the last one ended. Although it did get you into my bed so all's well that ends well as you humans say." He winked at her and she blushed a more obvious shade of scarlet. Sarah could feel the heat on her face and groaned inwardly. When was she going to be used to his wicked humor?

Voices outside the door got their attention. Seline was obviously still guarding the infirmary door, but who was she talking with? Hoggle? And the girls?

"Jenata and Alia - what are they doing here?" Sarah asked, slightly alarmed. "They shouldn't be wandering around with Devlin loose." Jareth took Sarah's hand and held it as he opened the door.

"Well then, let's find out what is so urgent that their magic found this place."

"Magic found the infirmary?"

"I'll explain later, " Jareth promised. Sarah shrugged, smiling.

"Warn me ahead of time, I'll need to pay attention to more than your kisses." Jareth stood there stunned for a moment before flinging open the door. But Sarah was pleased to see a faint tinge of pink on _**his** _cheeks for once.

Seline, Hoggle, and the girls were all talking at once. Jareth watched in amusement for a moment then coughed. All heads turned to see the Goblin King and his beloved Sarah holding hands and smiling.

"Jareth, you are out of bed," Seline said worriedly.

"Uncle, you have to stop Alia's uncle. He's a bad man - he took us away, and Alia zapped a guard and Sir Didymouth found us and," Jenata was yelling.

"Didymus," Sarah corrected. Did everyone in Jareth's family make up names for people?

"Jareth," Alia said, "I can feel him nearby, he's really close."

"Sarah!" Hoggle said, pushing past everyone to grab Sarah's free hand and pulling at her. "I need to get ya out of here. Devlin's around here."

"Higbert," Jareth said smoothly. "As you can see, I am well. Thank you so much for your concern for my Queen. I am fully capable of protecting her."

"She ain't your anything," Hoggle sputtered and Sarah gently took her hand back from the dwarf.

"Hoggle, Jareth and I are getting married when I'm old enough." She felt a pang of confusion at the stunned look on his face, then decided to focus on the girls. "Devlin kidnapped you? How did you get away?"

"I told you. Alia zapped the guard and then Sir Didymus," she glanced at Sarah who nodded, "found us and brought us here."

"And the castle's magic must have known to bring you to me," Jareth muttered almost to himself. "Well then, let us go to my study and we'll discuss strategy. A wave of his hand and they all disappeared into a glittery burst of light.

JSJSJSJS

Devlin paced outside the Goblin Kingdom. They were searching for him, the large group of goblins shouting at each other to grab a weapon and 'hunt down the filthy monster' who had attacked their king. Monster? Him? Devlin growled. He was a king, or he would be just as soon as he managed to get his women, kill Jareth and get back to his homeworld.

But how to gain entrance? The guards were Phooka and not known for their mercy against those who would hurt those under Phooka protection. He would have to hypnotize the guards, Making his way towards the gates, he felt the swirl of magic surround him, building in strength.

"Allow me entrance," he intoned to the guards.

"Did you hear something Loren?" the wolf headed guard said to his friend. The rabbit headed guard twitched his whiskers.

"Just your annoying voice, Bertram," Loren answered. "When does our relief get here?" He looked down to see Devlin glaring up at them.

"Look, it's a little man," Loren said, amused. "Wearing a fancy cloak, think he's someone important?"

"I am important! And I demand entrance into the kingdom," Devlin growled waving his arms around. Strangely enough, his sense of magic was gone. It must be stress, he reasoned.

"Ach, how important can he be? He's not even in a carriage, what kind of important man goes around walking around?"

"We walk around, Bertram - and we're important," Loren said wryly. "We guard a big gate and argue with little men."

"I won't warn you again," Devlin said, his ire growing. "Let me in!"

"The little man is warning us, Bertram," Loren said, whiskers twitching again. "Whatever shall we do?" He looked down at Devlin. "Here's a little secret Lordos - hypnotism doesn't work on Phookas."

Devlin's eyes widened and he flung his cloak around himself, disappearing in a blast of heat.

"Good going, idiot," Bertram grumbled. "He got away."

Loren tilted his head as if listening then grinned. "Nope, he's in the castle now on his way to the infirmary."

"And that's good?" Bertram yelled in disbelief.

"Aye, it is. You canna have a grand battle without the villian and the hero in the same place now can ye?"

"Well as long as he's in there, let's go follow. I could use a bit of fun."

"Agreed," his friend laughed and they teleported to the infirmary.


	42. the clock winds down

_**A/N I hope everyone realizes that Loren/Bertram are two different Phooka guards. I had thought I'd made that clear, but if not... I apologize. Also, Robert has a bit of magic in him. I only say this because it was mentioned briefly many chapters ago and may be forgotten. This story will have maybe two more chapters then I will be posting a sequel of one shots leading up to the wedding and beyond.**_

Devlin arrived at the infirmary, knife drawn and ran up to the first bed he found. Throwing back the blanket, he was stunned when his blade impaled a large rock. He cursed, it was one of those living rocks that Ludo commanded. The blade was thrust back out by the rock and then Devlin went to kick the creature.

Loren and Bertram arrived just in time to see the rock jump up off of the mattress and pound Devlin in the head. Staggering backwards, the Lordos dignitary went to hold on to a table and knocked over a tray full of medical specimens. A Minotaur nurse came running in, breathing fire. Devlin scowled and went to throw his knife at her before realizing it was bent out of shape from crushing into the rock creature. He threw the destroyed knife down and it fell under another table.

"What are you doin' tryin' to skewer a rock?" Bertram yelled. "Have ye no compassion for the injured?"

Devlin couldn't answer as the nurse had reached him and lifted him over her head like an unwanted toy. She threw him into a wall, cracking it and Devlin jumped back to his feet, his magic tainted with madness.

"I will find Rialta and bring her home!" he said wickedly. "I will kill Jareth and rule everything as is my right as a true king!"

"He thinks he's a king," Bertram said shaking his head. "What an idiot. Jareth is king and a right good one too."

"Where_** is **_the Goblin King?" Loren asked, scratching his head. "Ye can't exactly have a grand battle when your opponent is a rock."

"Did you fools bring this trash into my infirmary?" the nurse asked, fire blazing from her nose. "How many times have I told you not to bring your toys in here?"

"Toys? I will have you know that I am Lord Devlin!" he yelled back then froze. He'd said his name out loud. Now the magic of the castle would be able to pinpoint his location. He ran for the door just as the nurse went to grab him again.

"When Jareth finds ye, he'll haul your sorry carcass to the throne room and make ye weep like a lass," Bertram promised.

"The throne room! That's where he's hiding," Devlin cried and disappeared again in a blaze of flame.

"I really hate when he does that," Bertram sighed as the two guards dematerialized to follow the mad Devlin. The nurse shook her head and started to clean the infirmary.

JSJSJS

Sitting regally at his at his stone carved desk, Jareth waited for everyone to materialize. The desk was imposing, shiny black lava rock. It glowed slightly, glints of gold and red fire like minerals throughout it like wisps of smoke within the hard black surface. His desk appeared to be carved from the room itself, but could appear and disappear to any room in the castle as he saw fit. A matching, though very plush and comfortable chair sat behind it and Jareth smirked as Sarah appeared in his arms. He tightened his hold on her and watched the others arrive.

Alia and Jenata appeared and found themselves on a long dark red velvet sofa near a immense window overlooking the Labyrinth. The window was open and a soft fragrant breeze rolled in, a hint of some far away ocean tinging the air. Glass was not needed in the windows; if rain fell, the castle's magic kept it outside where it belonged. Occasionally though, a stray bolt of lightning would find its way inside if there was an unruly goblin or two. Jareth always swore he had nothing to do with it, but the grin on his face betrayed him.

Seline and Hoggle materialized next, standing near the door of Jareth's study. Seline rushed the desk, smiling. "You are well again. Sarah has marked you as her own."

"As I have marked her," the king said, smiling back at his mother. "Her magic is slowly merging with mine. I felt something else though - not just Avian power. Her father?" Jareth said, thoughtfully.

"My dad?" Sarah asked, shifting to stare at Jareth. He kissed the top of her head and nodded. Hoggle slowly walked toward the desk, never taking his eyes off of Sarah. Jareth ignored him.

"I told you," Seline reminded Sarah in that faintly English accent. "Your father has a bit of magic in him. It is not Avian, but something alien to this world. Earth has its own source of power, but few families have had access to it. You are even more special than we'd realized." She looked at her son, slightly worried. "Devlin is within the castle, I can feel him."

"He grows desperate if he risks being seen here," Jareth said. "Surely he knows he cannot hide forever."

"Will you get rid of him like my dad?" Alia's small voice cut through the conversation. The adults turned to him and Jareth stood, gently placing Sarah back into his chair. Walking over to Alia, he knelt next to the sofa and grasped her hands.

"Alia, we will do all we can to protect you. Your grandfather loves you very much and we will send word to him so that he may come to get you to safety. Have no fear, child."

"I'm not afraid for myself, your highness." Her eyes clouded. "I'm afraid because my family doesn't seem very nice. What if I'm not nice? Will you get rid of me too?" Jenata gasped and clutched her friend's hand tightly.

"You won't hurt Alia, will you uncle?"

"Of course not," he retorted, rolling his eyes. Sarah bit back a laugh. "Alia look at me."

Jareth stared into the young girl's eyes as if searching for something. A hush came over the room and the faint sounds of singing filtered through the room, a song so gentle, none were certain they'd really heard it at all. After a long moment he smiled softly at Alia. "You have your own road to navigate, young Lordos. You have the example of your mother and grandfather, or the misguided path of your father and uncle. But the choices you make seal your fate. I believe you will choose wisely." He stood, glaring at Hoggle. "As for you, we need to speak."

Hoggle was just reaching the chair where Sarah sat. As he heard his king, he spun around to glare back at Jareth.

"You got Sarah into danger. I's takin' her out of here and gettin' her to safety."

"You will do no such thing, scab," Jareth boomed. "You will give me Rialta's ring and get yourself far from my sight. If you had been a true friend to Sarah, you would have come to me as soon as you knew of Rialta's plight."

"I came, didn't I? Have the stupid ring, just let Sarah go."

"Let me go? He's not holding me prisoner, Hoggle. And I'm not leaving him. What has gotten into you?"

"He said he was gonna make you queen, but we don't need a queen. I need you to be my friend. He's got everything, why should he have you too?"

"Hogbreath, we have no time for your foolishness," Jareth growled, but Sarah held up a hand and leaned closer to her friend.

"Hoggle, he doesn't own me. He _**loves** _me. And I love him. I love everyone here."

"Even Hoggle?" The dwarf kicked an imaginery pebble away as he stared at the floor. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Especially you Hoggle. You are one of my dearest friends. But Jareth is my home and you are going to have to get used to it. Please don't make this harder than it has to be, we have to find Devlin and keep everyone safe. Can we count on you?"

"You'd still be my friend, even if you was queen?" Hoggle asked, a hint of distrust in his voice.

"Even then," she said, holding out her hand. "The ring, please?" Hoggle glanced from Sarah to Jareth, then down at the ring.

_**Trust them, Hoggle. I do. They will not let any harm come to those they love.**_

"Princess, you are sure?" he asked the ring. "Well - all right then." He gave Sarah the ring and she smiled at him. Standing up quickly, she went to Jareth and handed it to him. His arm went round her waist and he pulled her to him, glancing over at the dejected dwarf.

"Your understanding of human love needs some work," he said wisely. "You must try to be as I am, impossible as that will be, but in time you may come to some simpleton understanding of it. I myself understand this love more than most," and Sarah rolled _**her** _eyes at that.

"Jareth," she said pointedly and he grinned down at her.

"Yes, my love?"

"Shut up and let's find the evil Lordos," she said trying not to smile. She froze and stared at Jareth.

"Sarah?"

"He was just in the infirmary - how do I know that?"

"The castle is letting its magic enter your own. Soon you will know all that I do," he assured her. Hoggle snorted.

"Hope she doesn't become a rat like you," he muttered. Sarah laughed out loud while Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where is he now?" Jenata asked, holding Alia's hand tightly. "He better not be coming near this room to get Alia - I'll kick him in the knee!"

"The throne room. Fitting," Jareth muttered. "For that is where he shall meet my justice."

In a blaze of glitter, they were all gone again.


	43. And so it begins

Lightning flared across the clear sky and a wind howled loudly through Jareth's throne room. Sarah thought she even heard some ominous music start as they materialized, but that would just be silly. People didn't just break into song for no reason. Her eyes quickly darted from Jareth, to the empty room, back to her king. Jareth had both arms raised, as if he had decided to strike a menacing pose. After a moment, he seemed to realize that Devlin was not in the room.

"So where is he?" she asked. Jareth raised an eyebrow and glanced at his mother.

"I suppose he's in one of the other throne rooms. Unless he's on the move again."

"One of?" Sarah asked. "Just how many do you have?" Jareth kissed the top of her head and grinned.

"As many as I need, depending on _**what** _I need. This is the main room, where I pass judgment on prisoners and scare foolish goblins. I also have one for welcoming esteemed visitors. It is much more sparkly. Devlin most likely transported to whichever was closest to him at the time."

"If Devlin was in the infirmary, the closest throne room is your favorite," Seline smirked.

"The Chicken room," Jenata squealed, grabbing Alia's hand. "I love the Chicken room. Let's go, Uncle - I want to see the goblins dance."

"Ah, the Chicken room, of course." He grabbed Sarah's hand and disappeared. Sarah's last coherent thought before dematerializing was, "Chicken room?"

JSJSJS

"I don't understand why my magic cannot locate him," Marissa muttered.

"Your reach is too great, sister. You need to focus on the subtle ebb and flow of magic around us. You always were impatient," Karen teased.

"Bah," Marissa hid her grin. "See if you can find him then."

Karen felt a rush of Lordos magic course through the castle. Then Phooka, then finally, Avian. What were they all doing? And where were they? Her eyes closed as her breath slowed. She needed to concentrate, magic was like music, each spell had its own score. Cautiously, she opened her mind to the various strains of magic and listened.

She felt Robert searching for her and mentally sent him a message to come to the tower. She could sense his worry and frowned at the thoughts of her husband. She hoped he would not act rashly. Toby was safe in the nursery and Sarah had Jareth to protect her.

"He is here," Marissa said roughly. "But what of the rest of this magic I feel? We must find Devlin before he causes trouble."

"Too late," Logan's voice rang out as he ran up the stairs to the great tower. "The Phooka guards are no longer at their post. Has Devlin found a way to destroy them?" Robert was right behind him.

"No, they still live," Karen said with a hint of uncertainty. "But Devlin just transported to the Chicken room." Just as quickly as Robert had run to the tower, he found himself running back down to a long series of corridors.

"Jareth's playroom?" Logan asked, amazed. "Whatever for?"

"Jareth has a playroom?" Robert asked, a bit breathless. Logan coughed, looking a bit ill at ease.

"For Jenata, mostly. But he does entertain children there as runners travel his Labyrinth. It soothes them to have the goblins sing and dance."

"And Jareth himself enjoys a good dance number," Marissa said, grinning. "When he isn't kicking goblins and causing mayhem."

"How is Jareth?" Robert remembered to ask, a hint of guilt clouding his tone. Karen smirked.

"Fine, Sarah is with him," she said, side stepping to avoid a goblin sitting in the middle of the hallway. She shook her head, they really were like children.

The four made their way to the Chicken room quickly. "Why would Devlin go to a playroom? Is he insane?" Robert asked, trying to keep up with the others. Karen nodded, as she placed her hand on the wooden door.

"He _**is**_, dangerously so, I can feel it in his magic. But he simply wished himself to the nearest throne room so the castle took him to the Chicken room."

Robert shook his head, not even trying to ask how many throne rooms the Goblin King had. They needed to protect Sarah and maybe rethink this marriage idea.

JSJS

The throne room was loud and boisterous, as always. Chickens were flung gleefully from one goblin to another, ale was pouring freely, music was playing. Their king was alive and well! The time for rejoicing was at hand.

Devlin found himself materializing in the middle of the chaos, ready to strike the Goblin King down dead once and for all. He reached for his knife, then realized he had left it in the infirmary, broken and thrown down under a table. He needed that knife! It was the one which had killed Seth and was still enchanted to poison Avians quickly. If the little fools got their hands on it, it would be proof that Devlin had planned Seth's murder and Rialta's soul abduction.

A goblin saw him and grinned. "It's a guest!"

"A guest!"

"Make him welcome!"

"Give him ale!" Voices swirled around Devlin and he went to kick goblins out of his way.

"He likes to dance! Dance, magic dance!" A goblin cried. Many of them encircled Devlin, linking arms and singing off key. "Jump, magic jump!"

"Fools!" Devlin screeched, pulling away from them. "Get away from me."

"He's not a very good dancer," one of the goblins noted. "Maybe we could teach him?"

"Yes! Good idea, Blip!"

"Boogie down!" Blip grabbed Devlin's arm, spinning him into another goblin's arms. Devlin went to kick the dancing goblin, only to have another grab the raised leg and yank up. Devlin fell to the ground and rolled to get away.

"Aw, look Bertram, the important man is dancing with the goblins," a wry voice said, amused.

"Not very well, by the looks of it, Loren. I don't think the goblins will want a king who can't dance."

Devlin grabbed a goblin and put him in a head lock. "Get Jareth here or your friend dies."

"Why is he hugging Simon?" a goblin asked. Blip shrugged and put the goblin in a matching head lock.

"Hugging this way is weird," Blip said and the other goblin tried to nod but choked a bit. "What was that, Emmen?"

"Let me hug you now," Emmen said. "My head feels funny."

Another goblin grew impatient. "I want to hug the funny man." Jumping up, he grabbed Devlin from behind and threw his hands around Devlin's neck. "Hi funny man, the king hugs us from the front not the back. He says he has better throwing distance that way. Are you gonna throw Simon? He's very bouncy."

"This is all very amusing," Loren said, stepping out of the shadows. "But the little man hasn't fought the king yet. Simon let go of the nice man and walk away."

Simon grinned, causing Devlin a moment of panic, before shifting out of the man's grasp and bouncing onto the cold, hard floor. He kicked Devlin's shin and laughed. The second goblin still hung on though, waiting for more play time.

"That's how king says game is over," he explained and melted back into the crowd of goblins who were watching Devlin with new interest.

"He thinks he can fight the king?" one asked, looking Devlin up and down. "What's that about?"

"He smells like the king and," another sniffed. "the king's blood." Sure enough, as Devlin glanced down at himself, some of Jareth's blood had gotten on his clothes after the attack. The goblins changed suddenly from drunken, childish playmates into hissing, glaring creatures with glowing red eyes.

"What does _**his** _blood smell like Yurin?" Blip asked the other goblin still hanging behind Devlin. Yurin put his face close to Devlin's throat, breathing in heavily.

"Smells like dinner."

"What? No, get away from me," Devlin roared, trying to fling off the offending goblin. Yurin held on tighter as the other goblins approached.

"Should we let them eat him, Loren?"

"Nay, what fun would that be? I want to see Jareth strip the flesh from his bones then keep him alive to see how monstrous he's become." The Phooka's eyes gleamed. "A battle we were promised and a battle we shall have."

"Well spoken Loren," Jareth's voice came into the room, calm and deadly. "Now Yurin, drop our Lordos guest and step back. Your king wishes a word with him."

Sarah was standing in the doorway and was almost knocked over by Robert rushing into the room. He hugged her. "We need to get you out of here."

"No, Dad. This is my fight as much as it is Jareth's." Karen nodded as she walked into the throne room.

"It is. But let's see if Jareth really needs the help."

"Jareth, finally come to face me yourself?" He eyed the ring Jareth wore. "Give that to me, she is mine." Devlin's voice cracked on the last word.

"Let's have the lady decide that, hmm?" Jareth waved a hand over the ring and Rialta appeared before them, not fully, but enough that Sarah could see the pain on the woman's face. Something was wrong, but Sarah couldn't figure out what was causing Rialta's pain.

"Devlin, this must stop."

"Mama," Jenata whispered. Rialta's gaze took in her child and she smiled.

"Yes, I am here. Your father and I are very proud of you." She turned back to Devlin. "I renounce your hold on me. I go to the Fade to be with my husband. Your punishment is out of my hands."

"Foolish woman, you cannot go to the Fade - you are not fully dead - or alive," Devlin hissed. "Only the magic of the ring keeps you from being lost to me. You need a body to come back to the world of the living." He glanced at Sarah. "And I've found one."

"Not happening," Robert said roughly. "Sarah is not anyone's slave."

"Ah a human," Devlin said, head tilting. "More or less. There is a bit of something extra in him. No matter. I will possess your daughter's body as soon as Rialta's soul enters it."

Devlin sneered at Jareth, "You think taking my magic will stop me? Rialta cannot exist without it - it fuels the ring you so proudly wear. Even now she fades."

Everyone looked at Rialta who was trying to remain strong. They could see her agony. Jareth didn't think twice.

"Then you shall have your magic - and we shall have our battle."

"Finally!" Loren shouted. "Ouch, Bertram, why did you do that?"

"My hand slipped, sorry."


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N okay this got away from me so there will be one more chapter after this. Enjoy!**_

The room grew still as Jareth raised his hands, calling back Devlin's stolen powers from the deepest parts of his fortress. Waves of power pulsed through the walls and Sarah watched as the strain caught up with Jareth - he was newly healed, this could not be good for him to be using such strong magic so soon. The castle protested the intrusion, guarding the threat as it was meant to do, but the Goblin King demanded the return of Devlin's power to the evil Lordos. With a sound that was almost a sigh, a rush of power flooded the room and Devlin yelled in triumph.

Devlin flexed his hands, imagining holding his knife again. Looking up, he saw Jareth smile, sharp teeth glinting in the light like tiny blades. Devlin bared his own fangs as Jareth watched his opponent edge closer. The Goblin King grinned with a look that had frozen lesser demons into submission.

"Looking for something? Perhaps an enchanted blade? I knew the moment it struck my flesh that it was empowered to kill Avians. You sir, are a traitor to your father's work and our treaty. You shall be destroyed."

"One of my finest spells, I'm assuming you're smart enough to realize I killed your perfect little brother." At the flash of pain in Jareth's eyes, Devlin continued to taunt Jareth, circling the king dangerously. Sarah went to go to Jareth, but Karen held her back, shaking her head. Frowning, Sarah watched as the two men glared at each other.

"Did you know he begged for his pathetic life? Begged me to claim Rialta like a real man would and end his humiliation? He was a spoiled little brat and deserved his death. Rialta was to have been mine, she _**will** _be mine and you cannot stop it."

Jareth's glare made Sarah's blood run cold. The Goblin King's clothes made way for armor, and his hand rested on the large sword now readied at his side. Sarah didn't want to see Jareth have to pull the weapon, but she knew that Devlin would not survive this battle now. His words had condemned him and even Sarah could understand that.

"Seth died protecting his mate. You have freely admitted to killing a member of the High Royal House. The punishment for that is death. So mote it be."

Another flash of blue light and Jareth was gone. Another flash of orange and so was Devlin.

JSJSJS

Bright, blinding light hit Sarah's eyes and her limbs became heavy, as though she had been thrown underwater. It was so cold here, whereever _**here** _was. Blinking furiously, she fought to see where Jareth and Devlin had disappeared to and had to shield her eyes against the storm brewing around her. Angry winds surrounded her and she could have sworn that she heard that ominous music again. Reaching out, she felt Robert grasp one hand as Karen took the other, so that she was safe between them. A slight smile crossed her face as she realized she was lucky to have such loving parents.

"Bertram can ye see me, lad?"

"I cannae see anything but this blasted light," a voice answered. Sarah strained to see who was talking and then a flash of blue light tore through the room, if one could call it that. Pure white surrounded them, no walls or floor, just a white background stretching in every direction. Looking at where the walls should be, she noticed shadows. Two small shadows in the shape of Alia and Jenata. Other shadows were nearby and she recognized Hoggle's and Seline's. She thought she saw two large creatures, one with the head of a rabbit, the other a wolf. Oh, the Phooka guards.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked Karen. The older woman glanced at her and squeezed her hand.

"Devlin has challenged Jareth for his power. None can interfere unless invited."

"Invited? Like having a second?" Sarah remembered that from all of the Regency era romances she had read under her blanket when her parents had thought she was asleep.

"Yes, everyone who cannot assist in in the shadows."

"But I can see you and Dad," Sarah said, frowning.

"That's because we are your seconds."

"My - what are you talking about, Karen?"

"You have been challenged too. And Phookas cannot be enchanted so you see them as well," Karen explained Sarah's unasked question.

"Phookas?" Robert asked. Karen pointed at the guards, who waved cheerfully. Robert waved back slowly, swallowing down an unmanly sort of scream.

"Challenged for what?" Sarah asked, eyeing Bertram and Loren who were watching her with equal curiousity.

"Your body and soul," Devlin hissed, appearing out of the blinding white to stand next to her. She screamed and kicked him soundly. He growled, reaching for her with glowing hands. A flare of blue tinged lightning hit him and Devlin hissed again, looking around wildly in anger.

"You may not touch my queen," Jareth's voice warned, echoing into the distance.

"Where are you, you coward?" Devlin yelled. "Show yourself."

"Foolish Lordos scum, you would almost amuse me if you were not trying to destroy my queen and my kingdom. If you wish to fight me, you shall do so in the way of my people. You, good sir, will run the Labyrinth."

"You hide from me in that overgrown hedge maze?" Devlin laughed. "You leave your precious Sarah unprotected."

"Not at all, little man," Jareth taunted from somewhere and everywhere. "Sarah has her own magic to fight you and fight she shall." Rialta's ring appeared on Sarah's finger.

_**Sarah, my love, summon the princess to you. You are her protector now and she is yours. She has chosen you to be her weapon.**_

_What are you talking about? _Sarah asked mentally. _Why are you in the Labyrinth but I'm out here?_

Robert stood between Devlin and Sarah, glaring at the vampire lord. Devlin stared at the man, but could not get a reading of just what magic the mortal possessed. After killing Jareth and binding Rialta's soul to Sarah, Devlin would drain this man's powers and examine them as Robert died in agony.

_**Rialta spoke to you without the ring's magic. The two of you share a bond that will protect you both. She will guard your body and you shall protect her soul. As for your other question, t**__**he Labyrinth answers only to me during a time of battle. You would not be completely safe here until you are my queen in word and deed.** **Please Sarah, call Rialta to you and be brave. Karen knows how to protect you.**_

_I will not leave you to fight him alone. _

**_Sarah..._**

_No, and I don't want to hear another word about it, Goblin King._

As Jareth and Sarah argued, the Phooka guards escorted Devlin to a gate that magically appeared then bowed to the Lordos scum in mock salute.

"Nice knowing you, little man," Loren smirked. "Pity we won't see the king feast on yer bones."

"Now Loren," Bertram chided. "You know as well as I do that the king doesn't eat bones. Just the flesh - the bones he saves for his goblins. Keeps their teeth sharp ye ken?"

As Devlin went to enter the gate, he turned to Sarah, eyes glowing with hate.

"I shall return to you once I kill your pathetic Goblin King. There will be no escape."

"That's right, there _**will** _be no escape," Sarah said, running to him as he went through the gate. "You won't get away from me." She hugged him around his waist and closed her eyes and the two of them fell through an enchanted doorway into the dangers untold of the Labyrinth.

"Sarah," Robert yelled, running to where his daughter had stood moments ago. The gate disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared and Robert spun around, trying to find the entrance.

"You can't follow them, Robert," Karen said, pulling him away from the glowering Phooka guards.

"We're her seconds - you said so. She's a child, she can't be in there with them."

"She has to face this challenge, Robert," Karen said. "She's Jareth's queen."

"But she's not his queen, she's not even married to him," Robert sputtered.

"She is not his queen in word and deed, but she has his love and his magic has claimed her. We can watch the battle from the throne room."

"What does that mean - in word and deed?"

Karen took his hand and walked towards the shadows who seemed to solidify before their eyes. Seline answered his question briskly.

"In word and deed, dear Robert, is exactly how it sounds. In words means the wedding vows and in deed would be the, well, afterwards." Robert blushed slightly, not liking the sound of that.

"She's too young for that," he blurted out and Seline smiled gently.

"All will happen in its own time, Robert. Come, let us all go to the throne room and witness Devlin's fruitless battle against the Champion and her King."

JSJSJS

Sarah felt dizzy. She was lying in the middle of path. Vegetation surrounded her and it looked familiar. As her head cleared, she blinked, recognizing the Labyrinth. A low whisper seemed to surround her, and she realized that she was not alone. The Labyrinth always had beings roaming around, waiting for a runner. Jareth

She jumped up, steadying herself against a hedge and looked around wildly. Where was Devlin? A dark cloud was rushing towards her, crystalizing the hedge maze into a finely wrought lattice of sparkling gems. Soon it would overpower her and she wondered if she'd turn into crystal as well, or just be encased in it. She stood there, not able to think, all she could do was watch the cloud cascade over the landscape in its hurry to reach her.

_**Sarah, call me to you, quickly.**_

_Rialta, is that you? _Sarah looked around but didn't see anyone else. The cloud flowed over stones and broken twigs, turning them into jeweled mosaics of color. It was so beautiful, Sarah had to stare in wonder.

_**The Labyrinth can only allow my existance here if you allow it. Call to me, say, "I accept Rialta into my soul."**_

_I - what? Where are Jareth and Devlin? The stones are so pretty, peaceful. _Sarah's eyes started to droop and a strong shake jerked her back into reality.

**_Sarah, just do it!_**

"I accept Rialta into my soul," Sarah shouted. Looking up, she saw Rialta standing in front of her, solid and alive.

"It's about time," the princess said, smirking.

"I can see you!"

"Of course - you've allowed me into your soul, we can coexist like this for a short time. Jareth and Devlin are in other parts of the Labyrinth fighting their own battles. We all will meet in the center and then the final battle will happen."

"Wait - I have to fight? I won't fight Jareth," Sarah sputtered.

"You weren't supposed to be here, Sarah. The Labyrinth recognizes two adversaries when there is a challenge. We're an unknown and the Labyrinth doesn't like unknowns it doesn't understand."

"Well wouldn't that be the definition of an unknown?" Sarah asked.

Rialta grinned. "I can see why you had such a time here before, you know to ask the correct questions. And as for your unasked query, you are the only one here who can see me because you've allowed me into your soul." Rialta held out a hand, "Come, Champion, I'll explain more on the way."


End file.
